Is That True? Really?
by BornSinger
Summary: Berawal dari seorang fan yang mengibarkan banner MINYOON, dan Yoongi yang tidak sengaja menonton' MINYOON MOMENT' diyoutube. Apa akhirnya perasaan Jimin dapat terutarakan? btsff,MinYoonff JiminxYoongi, all mem.
1. Chapter 1

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Berawal dari seorang fan yang mengibarkan banner MINYOON, dan Yoongi yang tidak sengaja menonton' MINYOON MOMENT' diyoutube. Apa akhirnya perasaan Jimin dapat terutarakan?**_ **"**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir promosi album hyyh pt1 dari Bangtan Sonyeondan dilaksanakan dipanggung Music Bank, dan beruntung sekali mereka menjadi pemenang untuk kesekian kalinya. Namjoon cs sedang mengucapkan terima kasih begitu pula dengan yang lainnya kecuali Suga atau bernama asli Min Yoongi itu. Ia sedang sibuk melihat fans yang sedang menjunjung banner yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Suga.

Ia semiringkan kepala serta terdiam sedang berpikir bahkan bibirnya mengkerut siapa saja yang melihat akan gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian sebut saja Jhope atau bernama asli Jung Hoseok itu menyadari tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kulihat kau hanya diam dan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih seperti biasa?" seru Hoseok sambil menyenggol Yoongi.

"Itu apa maksudnya?" sambil menunjuk banner yang ia bingungkan tadi. Banner itu bertuliskan,

" _ **MinYoon YoonMin Saranghae"**_

"Ahhh, YooMin/MinYoon?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk,

"Coba lihat MinYoon _**Min**_ untuk _**Jimin**_ dan _**Yoon**_ untuk _ **Yoongi**_. Kau mengertikan?" lagi-lagi Yoongi hanya bergeleng kepala dan menunjukka raut wajah bingung yang terkesan imut itu.

"Mereka main couple-couplean hyung, yah sejenis memasang-masangkan anggota member begitu. Yang lain juga dapat seperti vkook, namjin, vhose, namyoon, jinyoon, kookmin, yoonkook, vmin, hosemin, namhose dan banyak yang lain. Hanya saja pasangan MinYoon YoonMin yang paling banyak digemari karna kedekatanmu dengan Jimin, sudah mengerti, hyung?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk lalu terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Hoseok.

"Astaga, apa yang ada diotak mereka sehingga memasangkanku dengan sahabatku sendiri?" Hoseok pun ikut terkekeh dan membidikkan bahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

00;01 Yoongi baru pulang dari studio kedorm, ia sangat kelelahan menulis lirik namun matanya enggan untuk tidur karna kopi yang ia minum bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon tadi. Namjoon dan Hoseok belum pulang karna ingin menyelesaikan lirik dan mengaransemen lagunya.

Terbilang sangat sunyi didalam dorm, pastinya karna ini tengah malam yang lain pasti sudah tertidur dikamar masing-masing. Yoongi hanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, lalu keluar lagi hanya untuk meminum air putih didapur.

Sudah puas menenguk air tadi Yoongi berjalan kearah ruang tengah, ia dudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengerang kelelahan. Dilihatnya tab yang ada dimeja didepannya. Ia buka tab itu memainkan beberapa permainan namun tidak bertahan lama karna bosan.

Tersirat ide didalam pikiran Yoongi ia membuka Youtube lalu melihat-lihat didalamnya seperti fan-fan yang mengcover dance atau pun lagu dari grupnya. Yoongi kemudian mengscroll layar tab tersebut, Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya karna melihat video yang berjudul " _ **MinYoon Moment**_ " dengan rasa penasaran Yoongi menekan video tersebut dan menontonnya.

Video yang berisi kumpulan-kumpulan rekaman dirinya dengan Jimin sahabatnya. Sekekali terkekeh melihat itu karna menurutnya fans sangat berlebihan sehingga membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menggabung-gabung video-video ini.

Beberapa saat video berdurasi depan menit itu berjalan dengan lancarnya, seketika Yoongi terdiam melihat video dimana ia tersenyum memotret Jungkook makne digrupnya itu memakai baju sekolah dari atas. Ia tersenyum sangat manis dan Jimin disampingnya ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Yoongi.

"Astaga, apa Jimin benar-benar meyukaiku? Yang benar saja." Gumam Yoongi,

Lalu video terus berjalan kali ini terlihat Yoongi yang memandari Jimin, kekehan tak lagi terdengar entah kenapa Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat tingkahnya dengan Jimin tersebut. Videopun selesai berjalan, Yoongi kembali mengscroll kebawah dan ia berwahh ria melihat YoonMin yang berhamburan diYoutube tersebut.

Matanya kembali menyorot judul yang berbeda dari video sebelumnya " _ **MinYoon Jealous**_ ", ia kembali menonton sambil bergumam.

"Ini yang terakhir setelah itu kau harus tidur Yoon!"

Benar saja didalam video tersebut terlihat Yoongi atau Jimin yang sedang terlihat cemburu. Reaksi Yoongi? Jangan ditanya ia hanya tertawa sangat kencang lalu menyumpal mulutnya takut teman-teman yang lain mendengarnya.

"Wahh aku benar-benar terlihat cemburu disini. Tapi Jimin, apa ini benar? Akkh tentu saja tidak apa yang kau pikirkan Yoon." Yoongi menghapus airmatanya kala airmata itu terbentung dipelupuk mata karna tawanya tadi.

Merasa telah lelah dari semua aktivitas yang ia jalani hari ini ia mulai menguap dan memilih beranjak ke kamarnya. Sesaat berjalan dan berbalik,

"Akkkkhh, ASTAGA!"

Bagaikan dihantam batu Yoongi kaget bukan main setelah melihat siluet manusia yang berdiri tegap dibelakangnya, ahh tidak ini sudah dihadapannya. Saking kagetnya Yoongi pun terduduk disisi sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika hening menjalar dikeduanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin-aa, sejak kapan kau disana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak kau mulai membuka tab itu, hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

" _ **Tentang cemburu-cemburu itu, aku benar-benar cemburu hyung. Tapi saat video itu memperlihatkan kau yang cemburu, kenapa kau tertawa, apa itu tidak benar, hyung?" lanjut Jimin**_

 _ **TENG. Yoongi terdiam tak dapat meyangkal ataupun mengiakan ucapan Jimin tadi.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC atau END**

 **Jangan lupa review yah!**

 _ **©BornSinger/mr/JimYoon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"— _ **Kenapa kau mengatakan itu tadi malam, aku senang berteman denganmu tapi kini, aku merasa canggung jika melihat wajahmu.—**_

— _**Aku, aku harus apa setelah ini?"**_

 _ **Jimin POV**_

Aku mengerang diatas ranjangku saat kurasa tenggorokanku kering minta disiram. Saat turun dari ranjang kulihat tidak ada Hoseok-hyung yang ada hanya suara mengigau meracau Tae diranjangnya.

Aku tau malam ini pasti semua rapper hyung sedang bergadang distudio. Saat kubuka pintu kamar kulihat ada bayangan berjalan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa. Hanya melihat surai grapefruitnya aku sudah tau siapa itu tanpa perlu mengira-ngira apa itu manusia atau hantu.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik kedua sudut bibirku, lalu melangkah tanpa suara kearahnya. Kulihat ia sedang membuka tab milik bersama itu. Aku urungkan niat untuk menghampiri dan hanya berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya. Saat ku lihat ia membuka situs media _youtube,_ aku semakin semangat diam ditempat.

Karna bisa saja ia membuka situs-situs porno sendiri dimalam hari bukan (?). Jika pikiranku benar aku bisa memergokinya, membuatnya malu atau mengancamnya tentang itu. Waaahh kesempatan yang sangat bagus dan tidak mungkin aku lewatkan.

Aku bahkan berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat ternyata ia hanya melihat video cover fans. Kuputuskan untuk diam saja memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia mulai mengganti video lain.

Ada saat ia memiringkan kepala aku tau ia sedang bingung meratapi judul, sayang sekali karna jarak aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan judul yang teramat kecil itu, aku hanya berharap ia membuka dan aku dapat melihat apa yang membuat seorang Min Yoongi memiringkan kepala.

Yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya terbuka. Yoongi hyung menonton sambil sesekali terkekeh entah kenapa aliran darahku berdesir cepat mendengarnya. Aku beralih pada tab yang ia genggam tadi, aku hampir berteriak karna didalamnya adalah diriku bersama Yoongi-hyung, sebenarnya apa itu. Tulisan tadi sudah lebih besar dari yang semula karna Yoongi hyung menekan videonya.

" _ **MinYoon Moment**_ " aku ingat pernah menontonnya sendiri saat pulang kebusan, entah itu judul yang sama atau hanya mirip yang kuingat hanya ada kata 'MinYoon' didalamnya. Aku terdiam sejenak

" _Kenapa ia terkekeh? Kenapa tidak tersenyum sepertiku saat menonton itu dulu?_ " tidak dapat didustakan memang walau kami hanya bertingkah sebagai sahabat didalam grup, tapi didalam perasaanku yang paling dalam aku menyukainya, aku menyukai Yoongi-hyung.

"Astaga, apa Jimin benar-benar meyukaiku? Yang benar saja." Gumam Yoongi hyung,

"YA BENAR AKU MENYUKAIMU, PUAS? KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH PEKA TERHADAP GERAK-GERIKKU? AKU BAHKAN MENYUKAIMU SEBELUM KITA DEBUT! AKU MENYUKAIMU MIN YOONGI, BUKAN SEBAGAI TEMAN ATAU SAHABAT TAPI SEBAGAI LELAKI KAU MENGERTI?!" teriakku begitu kencang bahkan satu dorm akan terbangun karna teriakkanku, tapi,

TETTERETTETEETTTTTTTTTT….

Itu hanya ada dalam pikiran dan khayalanku yang aku tau aku tidak mempunyai keberanian mengungkapkannya, apa lagi _**SAMBIL BERTERIAK.**_ Tatapanku kembali pada Yoongi-hyung ku lihat ia kembali mengscroll layar tabnya.

"Ini yang terakhir setelah itu kau harus tidur Yoon!" gumamnya lagi.

Dan sekarang judulnya berganti menjadi " _ **MinYoon Jealous**_ ", ahhh aku hanya berdoa semoga ia tidak terkekeh dan mengakui bahwa ia cemburu. Oke ku akui aku memang benar-benar cemburu didalam video itu.

"Bhakhahahaha, Wahh aku benar-benar terlihat cemburu disini. Tapi Jimin, apa ini benar? Akkh tentu saja tidak apa yang kau pikirkan Yoon." Seru Yoongi hyung dengan galak tawanya.

Aku membulatkan mataku, ia tertawa apa itu benar? Apa yang lucu?. Mendengarnya seperti itu entah mengapa ada sakit yang tak terlihat didalam tubuhku. Aku terdiam kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan datar ia beranjak dari sofa nyamannya. Saat ia berjalan dan berbalik,

"Akkkkhh, ASTAGA!" aku masih memperhatikannya dengan masih dengan tatapan datarku, ia kaget bahkan terduduk ditepian sofa,

-hening hanya itu yang kurasakan-

"Jimin-aa, sejak kapan kau disana?" lanjutnya lagi memecah keheningan.

"Sejak kau mulai membuka tab itu, hyung!" jawabku tetap datar seperti wajah dan tatapanku. Aku mulai menghela nafas pajang,

"Hhhhh, tentang cemburu-cemburu itu, aku benar-benar cemburu hyung. Tapi saat video itu memperlihatkan kau yang cemburu, kenapa kau tertawa, apa itu tidak benar, hyung?" lanjutku begitu tegas disetiap katanya,

Aku melembutkan tatapanku, tadi mungkin hanya khayalan, namun melihat hyung yang tak berkutik dan matanya yang terbuka lebar aku mulai berpikir lagi. Yang tadi khayalan atau tidak?

Akkkkh sialnya itu bukan khayalan Park Bodoh Jimin, kau benar-benar mengatakannya.

Ia mendekat padaku sambil tersenyum,

"Aiihs, apa yang kau maksud?" mengatakan disela-sela jalannya, mendengar itu aku mengkerutkan dahiku, ia semakin mendekat menggapai tengkukku menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

Aku sudah membayangkan dan mengharapka ia mengatakan ' _aku juga cemburu_ ' atau ' _aku menyukaimu._ ' Atau ' _chim, hyung sangat mencintaimu._ ' Atau menciumku juga bisakan? Tapi yang kuterima hanya,

"Uri Jiminie, cepatlah tidur sudah malam." Lalu mengalihkan tangannya untuk menepuk bahuku kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya dan aku seorang Park Tampan Jimin dengan mudahnya ditinggalkan setelah melakukan pengakuan.

Oke, soal pengakuan tadi aku memang gugup tapi, mendengar reaksinya aku benar-benar _**SAKIT HATI.**_

 _ **Author POV**_

Yoongi berjalan dengan tenangnya kearah kamarnya sedangkan Jimin masih pada tempatnya. Ia sakit hati, tentu saja sakit hati. Reaksi Yoongi seakan menyalurkan penolakan secara halus.

' _Tubuhku sudah besar. Aku bahkan memiliki abs, hanya saja yahhh— aku kurang tinggi. Tapi aku sudah dewasa. Kenapa ia menganggapku seperti anak-anak? Ia cukup genius untuk menyadari bahwa aku sudah dewasa. Sekali lagi kenapa ia menganggapku seperti seorang anak-anak butuh belaian (?)_ '

Jimin menggerutu dalam hati sampai kedua kakinya tidak sadar melangkah kearah Yoongi, meraih bahu, membalikkan tubuh itu dan menghempaskan kedinding dekat pintu. Jimin menatap dingin wajah dihadapannya, ia mengurung pergerakan Yoongi. Yoongi terdengar meringis karna kepalanya yang membentur dinding.

"HYUNG!"

"Akkh. Wae, wae geu-rae? Tidak perlu berteriak, bocah!" Yoongi balik menatap dingin Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang serta mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping lalu kembali menatap Yoongi,

"Hhhhh, lupakan!" balas Jimin. Yoongi mendorong kencang dada Jimin, lalu berlalu cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

' _Akhh, kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Jim!_ ' gumam Jimin sambil mengacak surainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Jin sedang sibuk didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan yang lain masih berlimbum pada selimutnya. Diluar terdengar ada orang berjalan masuk. Jin tersenyum tanpa berbalik, ia tahu pasti Namjoon dan Hoseok baru pulang dari studio.

Namjoon berjalan dibelakang Hoseok melihat Hoseok telah masuk kedalam kamarnya, Namjoon berjalan lebih cepat kedapur, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Setelah Jin mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearahnya, ia merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dan mendekapnya hangat

"Jinie, aku merindukanmu!" seru Namjoon sambil menciumi leher Jin, kekasihnya.

"Hey, jangan terlalu nyaring jika ada yang melihat bagaimana?" sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Namjoon.

"Mereka masih tidur tidak akan mendengar kita!" Satu kecupan jatuh dipipi milik Jin, membuatnya terseipu malu karna tingkah Namjoon tadi. Namjoon kembali memeluk tubuh yang ia rindukan itu. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa memejamkan mata menerima kehangatan yang tidak akan didapat dari orang lain.

Jimin keluar kamar, berjalan gontai kearah dapur. Jin yang mendengar itu, membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan sekuat tenaga mendorong Namjoon. Namjoon benar-benar terdorong dan sialnya lagi ia tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badan dan terduduk dilantai.

Namjoon menatap kekasihnya penuh kekesalan, tapi Jin membalas dengan mengarahkan sorot matanya kearah Jimin yang hampir sampai didapur. Melihat itu Namjoon cepat paham dan segera berdiri dan membenarkan bajunya yang tersingkap.

Jimin duduk dikursi meja makan,

"Hyung?" dengan wajah datar.

"Hmm/ Emh" Jin/Namjoon.

"Apa aku masih bocah?" masih dengan raut wajah yang begitu datar.

"Eh?/ Heh?" Jin dan Namjoon kembali berucap berbarengan.

"Lupakan!" Jimin kembali berjalan kekamarnya, membuat pasangan NamJin bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini anggota bangtan menikmati hari libur, ada yang bermalas-malasan didepan tv, main game ataupun tidur siang sepuas-puasnya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan menggangu acara tersebut. Manager, ia datang dengan menepuk tangan sangat kuat, yang bermalas-malasan tadi kaget dibuatnya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadiri acara music!" Ucap manager tadi sesudah menepuk tangan agar anggota bangtan memperhatikannya.

"Bukankah yang kemarin, terakhir?" Seru Namjoon,

"Tidak kemarin salah, ternyata hari ini yang terakhir, cepatlah!"

"Yaahhhhhhh…."

Tidak lama setelah itu yang lain bersiap-siap, kecuali Yoongi. Ia sibuk dengan acara tidur siangnya, sampai-sampai yang lain tidak ingat memberi tahunya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jin melihatnya karna mereka pasangan roommate, namun kali ini Jin hanya ingin berangkat tanpa masuk kedalam kamar karna menurutnya ia sudah siap seadanya make up pun dilakukan disana bukan, pikirnya lagi.

Namjoon, Jin, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan kedua manager lain sudah memasuki van. Saat manager1 menanyakan siap, semua berseru siap. Tapi tidak untuk Jimin ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Tunggu! Kurasa ada yang kurang, hyung!" seru Jimin sebelum berdiri sedikit dan menghitung member yang ada didalam dengan jarinya.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. Delapan? Seharusnya 9 dengan manager hyung. Ahhhh, Yoongi hyung, YOONGI- _HYUNG._ " Teriak Jimin sesaat setelah menyadari Yoongi yang tertinggal didorm.

"Aiish, kalian tidak ada yang memberitahu Yoongi? Aduh kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ah begini saja aku turun disini menjemput Yoongi dan kalian teruskan jalan." Manager2 mengangguk dan menepi.

Setelah turun manager1 menaiki taksi untuk menjemput Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum menunggu giliran Jimin pamin pada manager untuk ketoilet. Betapa girangnya Jimin menemukan sebuah toilet, tapi sayangnya toilet dilantai itu sedang dalam proses perbaikan. Kejadian itu mengharuskan Jimin untuk turun mencari toilet. Jimin turun kelantai dasar, dengan keberanian yang sangat kecil Jimin mengendap-endap ditengah banyaknya manusia.

Hey siapa pun yang melihat artis walau artis itu memakai masker dan kacamata tentu saja fans dapat mengenalinya. Jimin memang menyadari itu namun ia bisa apa, ia harus memenuhi panggilan alam. Matanya memandang kesegala arah, toilet yang ia cari tertangkap matanya. Namun,

" _ **Apakah itu Jimin oppa, ah benar itu Jimin oppa. Appaaaa, oppaaaaa, appa' Jimin oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak fans dari sudut yang jauh dari Jimin.**_

Mendengar itu Jimin menunda untuk menunaikan panggilan alam tadi dan berlari kearah lift yang terbuka dengan cepat ia masuk dan menekan tombol tutup.

"Ahhk, sial." Sambil menunduk memegangi celananya.

Sial kedua datang lagi, disaat ia mencoba menahan rasa itu tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka dilantai 2. Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin keluar menerobos siapa pun yang ada didepannya. Dibalik kesialan ada keberuntungan, tidak lama berlari Jimin menemukan toilet yang ia impi-impikan segera ia masuk dan menunaikan panggilan alamnya.

Selesai dengan aktivitasnya Jimin melangkah dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Saat ia berjalan dipersimpangan senyumnya luntur ketika ia melihat segerumbulan fans yang tadi meneriakinya, dan kesialan itu datang lagi pada Jimin.

Jimin kembali berlari kesudut gedung dan menemukan sebuah gudang kosong. Ia lantas masuk dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi telah sampai digedung acara music, kali ini ia masuk sendiri tanpa manager. Beruntunglah gedung sepi karna acara telah dimulai, saat menunggu lift turun ponsel Yoongi bergetar, seseorang telah menghubunginya. Tanpa melihat layar ia angkat telfon tadi,

" _ **Hyung, aku dilantai dua-bip-**_ " Yoongi mengkerutkan dahinya ia tatap layar tadi tertera nama Jimin didalamnya.

"Bocah aneh," gerutu Yoongi singkat, tidak lama setelah itu ponselnya bergetar lagi dengan cepat Yoongi menyentuh layar berwarna hijau,

"YAK, BOCAH APA MAUMU HAH? APA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI HAL LAIN SELAIN MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Yoongi penuh amarah,

" _ **BOCAH, yak aku managermu. Kenapa kau berteriak?**_ "

"Ahhh, hyungnim. Aku kira kau Jimin, maaf hyung."

" _ **Nah itu yang ingin kita bahas, apa kau melihat Jimin. Ia tadi pamit ketoilet tapi sampai ini belum kembali.**_ "

Kata-kata manager mengingatkan Yoongi pada telpon Jimin yang terputus tadi,

"Aku rasa tau dimana dia, aku kan mencarinya hyung, kututup." Pintu lift terbuka setelah Yoongi menutup telpon ia bergegas masuk dan menekan tombol bertuliskan '2'.

Sampai lah Yoongi dilantai dua, lalu berjalan keluar. Ia mencoba menelpon Jimin namun hanya suara operator wanita yang ia dengar. Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan terpaksa berjalan sambil meneriaki nama Jimin.

"Jimin-aa, YAK PARK JIMIN DIMANA KAU." Terus berteriak sampai sudut gedung, merasa tidak ada pertanda Jimin, Yoongi memilih berbalik arah. Tapi saat ia lengah sebuah tangan menariknya dengan paksa masuk kesebuah gudang.

Lantas Yoongi kaget, matanya seketika tertutup dan 'BUGH' satu pukulan jatuh ditulang pipi orang yang menarik tadi, saat Yoongi ingin melayangkan pukulan kedua, orang itu dengan cepat menahan dan menghimpit tubuh Yoongi kedinding. Tangan yang ingin ia layangkan tadi dihimpit diatas kepalanya sedangkan tangan yang lain dicengkram disisi tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi masih enggan membuka mata, ia hanya merasakan terpaan nafas yang tidak teratur sepertinya menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Kaki Yoongi bergetar dan lemah ia sangat takut karna orang dihadapannya kini sangat kuat. Sampai,

" _Hyuung._ " Yoongi kenal suara itu, pemilik suara yang ia cari dari tadi.

Perlahan ia buka matanya dan menemukan Jimin dihadapannya. Cengkraman tadi melemah begitu pula dengan tubuh Yoongi. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai. Melihat itu Jimin segera manyamakan tingginya dengan Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tangannya kembali mencengkram lembut bahu Yoongi.

Nafas Yoongi masih berderu cepat ia memegangi dadanya, matanya menatap kelantai.

"Menurutmu itu lucu, apa aku terlihat baik-baik saj—, oh bibirmu Jim!" awalnya memang terdengar dingin namun saat ia mulai menatap wajah Jimin, Yoongi membelalakkan matanya melihat lebam pada bibir Jimin.

"Apa itu sakit?" lanjutnya. Jimin mengusap bibirnya menggunakan jari lalu sedikit meringis.

"Emh, sedikit." Seru Jimin.

"LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET, HEH. Dan sekarang kau yang terluka karnaku, ayo berdiri kita obati lukamu." Tanpa persetujuan dari Jimin, Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin dan membawanya kembali keruang rias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lebam diwajah Jimin telah ditutupi dengan make up, ia bahkan beralasan jatuh saat manager menanyakan tentang lebamnya itu. Bukan tanpa alasan hanya saja Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi dimarahi karnanya.

Acara music berjalan dengan lancar boygrup yang tengah naik daun itu kembali mendapat penghargaan. Mereka memilih makan bersama digedung yang sama dilantai yang berbeda untuk merayakannya, namun tidak untuk Yoongi. Ia memilih tinggal diruang rias untuk beristirahat. Yang lain mengiakan dan beranjak ketempat yang sudah direncanakan.

 _ **Skip.**_

Setelah selesai dengan acara makannya, mereka kembali turun untuk pulang. Saat semua sudah siap divan, seseorang tertinggal lagi, Yoongi. Yang lain, saling tunjuk memilih siapa yang ingin menjemput Yoongi.

Hoseok: "Jika ia tidur bagaimana, kita semua tau bahwa ia tidak suka dibangunkan."

Taehyung: "Aku tidak berani membangunkan singa yang tengah tidur!"

Jin: "Aku sangat lelah untuk kembali."

Namjoon: "Lalu siapa yang menjemputnya?"

Jimin: "Aku hyung. Biar aku saja." Yang lain kegirangan karna Jimin mengajukan diri untuk menjemput Yoongi.

Sampailah ia diruang rias dilihatnya Yoongi sedang tidur miring disofa. Ia membungkukkan diri menyamakan tinggi Yoongi.

"Hyung ayo, pulang." Yoongi tak berkutik sedikitpun, Jimin berlutut mencoba membangunkan Yoongi lagi.

"Hyuuung." Akhirnya, mata Yoongi sedikit terbuka tapi,

"Enggh, oh Jiminie, uri Jiminie." Jimin membolakan matanya sangat jarang pikirnya Yoongi bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kau sedang mabuk hyung?"

" _Jiminie pabo, jiminie pabo jiminie pabo,_ " sambil tersenyum serta menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin dengan telunjuknya. Terlihat sangat manis dimata Jimin seorang Min Yoongi sedang bertingkah manja sekarang.

"Jiminie, kenapa kau masuk kedalam mimpiku?" tangannya tidak lagi menusuk melainkan mengelus lembut pipi Jimin. Jimin memejamkan matanya saat medapat perlakuan lembut dari Yoongi.

"Hhhh, kau tau aku muak melihat wajah, MU!, dan kau harus tau tadi malam aku tidur hanya dua jam. Kenapa?—" .PLAK. tamparan kembali dilayangkannya kekepala Jimin. Mata yang tadi tertutup kembali terbuka, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Karna kau, uhh. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu tadi malam, aku senang berteman denganmu tapi kini, aku merasa canggung jika melihat wajahmu.—"

"— Aku, aku harus apa setelah ini?" suara khas tidurnya terhenti, kini hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang teratur.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia terdiam ia mulai mencerna lagi ucapan-ucapan yang Yoongi keluarkan tadi. Ia hanya mampu menatap wajah damai Yoongi saat tertidur.

Jimin merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan menelpon managernya,

"Hyung-nim, kalian pulanglah lebih dulu, aku kan disini menunggu Yoongi hyung bangun."

" _ **Aku kira kau tidak memikirkan itu"**_

 _ **Jimin, sambil mengusap lembut kepala yang lebih tua.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 _ **Ch2nya mengecewakan ya? Iya maaf banget kita memang punya banyak ide momen2nya minyoon tapi kalo dimasukkan dich ini alurnya jadi kecepetan, maaf banget yak, jangan tinggalin kita oke.**_

 _ **Makasih, yang minta lanjut:**_

 **an.2794 | cehuns2 | | shuu-ie | minyoonlovers | tipo | Dessy574 | nwetrie12 | mamanya Yoongi | | siscaMinstalove | MiniMinyoonMini | hanvc | 07 | GithaAC | BinnieHwan | Mr Yoon | dd | mxxkmbb | Jingganandav | ren | Kim Min Soo 10 | hanami96 | mysuga | pinkerbell97 | Reicjannn | fckbyeolous |**

 _ **sekali lagi maaf RnRnya jangan lupa,**_

 _ **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, bagi yang muslim.**_

 _ **See you….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Berarti, hyung. Kita sekamar?**_ "

 **Sambil menampakkan seringai mesumnya.**

 **.**

Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah jaket menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Matanya yang masih setia menutup menjalarkan tangan untuk mencari ponsel. Seingatnya ia meletakkan ponselnya dimeja, tangannya mulai meraba, disamping tubuh Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi merasakan sebuah benda empuk, besar, dan sedikit kenyal.

'Besar, kenyal, padat, empuk dan berotot. Ahh pasti paha Jimin!' gumamnya sambil sedikit meremas dan memainkan benda itu. Yang jadi pertanyaan bagaimana ia bisa tau kalau itu paha Jimin, akh lupakan.

Tangannya bergerak lagi sedikit kesamping, 'Ya, Yoongi menemukannya. Meja dari sofa yang ia tiduri' tangan kurus itu kembali meraba belum lama ia meraba Yoongi menemukan lagi sesuatu, 'Besar, beberapa cincin, dan jari yang gemuk serta bantet. Ahh tangan Jimin.' gumamnya lagi, ahhh buka matamu Yoongi jangan hanya menebak-nebak.

Yoongi kembali memainkan tangannya pada tangan Jimin, ia genggam halus dan sedikit mengusapnya. Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah bagun atau belum? Tumben-tumbenan ia mau melakukan hal ini.

Setelah selesai dari acara memainkan tangan Jimin tadi Yoongi kembali meraba meja dan 'Dapat' benda pipih yang dari tadi ia cari. Yoongi membuka matanya ia mulai melihat layar ponsel dan terdapat _**05:30 am**_ dilayarnya.

Ia mulai mendudukkan diri dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Maniknya menemukan Jimin yang tidur menunduk diatas kursi yang biasa terdapat didepan meja rias.

"Untuk apa bocah ini tidur dikursi, apa tidak pegal? Hooaaamm. Tidak memakai jaket pula apa tidak dingin." /oh ayolah Yoongi jaketnya ada padamu/ Setelah menguap ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Sungguh mulia hati Yoongi yang berniat pulang dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian, YA SENDIRIAN.

Ia turun memakai lift untuk turun kelobi, suasana dilobi sangat sunyi. Yoongi kebingungan sendiri 'kemana semua orang?' gumamnya. Ia kembali merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel. Dibukanya ponsel tadi, _**05:38 am**_. Yoongi baru sadar sekarang jam berapa dan ponsel yang ia pegang ini adalah—

—ponsel Jimin.

"Tunggu, jika ini subuh berarti yang lain sudah pulang, dan ini_ini ponsel milik Jimin? Lalu sedang apa Jimin tadi? Apa Jimin menungguku bangun? Astaga ada apa denganmu Yoongi, kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya." Dan acara raba-meraba tadi ternyata saat Yoongi belum mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Yoongi kembali berlari memasuki lift dan menuju ruang rias. Saat ia sudah berada didepan pintu dan memutar knop pintu,

/Clek/

Jimin tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya sambil menggaruk pinggangnya yang sedikit gatal. Rambutnya juga sedikit berantakan namun masih terlihat seksi. Untung Yoongi tidak meloncat karna kaget.

"Hyung, kau dari mana?"

"Hh, aku? Aku_aku dari itu toi_toilet. Ya toilet." Jawab Yoongi sambil sedikit tergagap dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ahhh, aku kira kau sudah pulang dan meninggalkanku.—" ' _ **iya jim, aku meninggalkanmu tadi.**_ ' Batin Yoongi, "Oh iya, kau melihat ponselku, hyung? Aku lihat hanya ponselmu dimeja."

"Ahhh, ponsel. Tadi itu anu, aku salah mengambilnya." Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baguslah, ayo pulang!"

"Emh, ayo."

 **.**

Disinilah keduanya, disebuah halte yang tidak mungkin dihampiri bis. Jimin hanya berdoa ada taksi yang sudah beroperasi. Sebenarnya ia sudah menelpon manager tapi tidak diangkat jelas saja ini masih sangat pagi.

Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi yang duduk dibangku halte dibelakangnya, Yoongi terlihat kedinginan. Melihat itu ia menghampiri hyung manisnya itu,

"Dingin hyung?"

"Emh." Sambil mengangguk,

Jimin menggosok kedua tangannya lalu menunduk mendekat pada Yoongi, dan menangkup kedua tangan Yoongi setelahnya. Kemudian membuka masker putihnya dan menyalurkan kehangatan melalui mulutnya sambil dengan mata terpejam.

Beda dengan Jimin, Yoongi malah membulatkan matanya.

"Ya, Jimin-aa sedang apa kau?" mendengar itu Jimin membuka matanya,

"Huh, bukankah kau biasanya menyuruhku melakukan ini ketika dingin?" ' _Ahk, benar tapi kenapa aku gugup dan berdebar?_ '

"Ahh, aku hanya kaget. Kau bisa melepasnya sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, baiklah." Jimin menaruh tangan Yoongi dan parahnya dengan sangat lembut kepangkuan sang empu membuat Yoongi berbunga (?)

Yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, mereka bergegas menaiki taksi dan pulang kedorm.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Hoseok bersiap berbaring diranjangnya. Ia terlihat lelah setelah dari studio.

"Sudah pulang hyung?"

"Oh, Jimin. Emh, aku baru sampai dengan Suga-hyung. Ahh, Jimin-ah bisa aku minta tolong? Ponselku tertinggal distudio, kau bisa kesana mengambilkannya? Aku sangat lelah untuk kembali."

"Emh baiklah aku akan berpakaian dan pergi, kau istirahat saja."

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ah."

Tidak bisa didustakan memang Jimin adalah salah satu member yang perhatian dan pengertian pada member lain, tentunya lebih ke Yoongi. Ia memakai bannie hitam dan masker lalu keluar. Dilihatnya dua orang manusia ribut sedang bermain game.

Taehyung dan Jungkook, setelah Jimin berjalan lebih dekat ternyata Yoongi sedang tidur disofa menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana selutut. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, karna dua orang tadi sangat ribut bisa saja mereka mengganggu tidur Yoongi pikirnya.

"YA, kekamar kalian sana! Lihat Yoongi hyung sedang beristirahat, kalian taukan tadi malam ia begadang!"

"Tapi kami sudah nyaman disini, Jim!" Taehyung menjawab dengan mata yang masih menatap tab yang ia mainkan.

"Kalau begitu jangan ribut!" Jimin mendekat dan mengusap bahu Yoongi,

"Tinggalkan saja dia Jimin-hyung, nanti biar aku menggendongnya kekamar!"

"Tidak_perlu_aku_saja. Ya aku saja!" mengucapkan dengan satu tarikan nafas. Jungkook bingung memang tapi ia kembali bermain bersama Taehyung.

Dengan gesit Jimin menggendong tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya kekamar. Merebahkan dengan perlahan agar Yoongi tidak terganggu. Jimin berjongkok setelahnya, ia memandang wajah damai Yoongi, sungguh itu manis sekali pikirnya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan tidur disana dengan pakaian seperti ini." Jimin lalu beranjak pergi setelah mengusap singkat pipi yang lebih tua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin telah sampai distudio tinggal membuka pintu mengambil ponsel dan kembali, itu sangat mudah tapi saat ia mulai memutar knop pintu,

"Eommaaaaa!" Jimin berteriak setelah mendapati dua makhluk yang sedang bercanda gurau, yang satu duduk dipangkuan yang lain, yang satu lagi memeluk erat pingang yang menduduki.

Mendengar Jimin berteriak keduanya langsung melepas tautan dan menjauh canggung.

"Maaf hyung, biasa saja aku tau hubungan kalian. Tolong jangan bunuh aku!" Jimin menunduk beberapa kali meminta maaf, sedangkan kedua orang tadi malah menatap heran.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hubungan kami." Itu Seok Jim, "Kemarilah!" Jimin menurut dan duduk disofa sedangkan Namjoon dan Seok Jin duduk dihadapannya.

Jimin seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang diintrogasi, "Jelaskan," Lanjut Jin lagi.

"Dulu aku tidak sengaja membuka buku lirik Namjoon-hyung dan menjatuhkan foto polaroid kalian berdua yang sedang berciuman dan tertulis hari pertama jadian dibawahnya. Lantas aku menyimpulkan bahwa kalian ada hubungan special—"

"—tapi aku tidak memberi tahu siapa pun hyung, sumpah. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, aku bukan orang semudah itu untuk menyebarkannya." Lanjut Jimin lagi dengan cepat ia takut kedua hyungnya menduga yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu. Tapi kau harus mengaku," Jin tersenyum miring dan memajukan tubuhnya Namjoon yang penasaran juga mengikuti kekasihnya. "Kaauu_kau menyukai Yoongikan?"

"HAH/HAH!" Jimin berteriak ditemani Namjoon, membuat Jin meringis menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Bagimana bisa kau tau?" .TENG. akhirnya Jimin mengaku,

"Itu benar?" sahut Namjoon yang semakin penasaran.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga, pandanganmu perlu dikondisikan bodoh! Cara menatap Yoongi dan menatap yang lainmu sungguh jauh berbeda, itu sangat jelas." Namjoon yang tidak percaya malah ribut sendiri ia menatap Jin dan Jimin bergantian.

"Apa itu benar, Jimin-ah?" Tanya Namjoon sekali lagi.

"Iya hyung itu, benar."

"Aaasssaaaa! Yuuuhuuu tebakanku benar." Jin merasa senang,

"Tapi, Yoongi hyung masih menganggapku sebagai bocah Hyung!" Jin yang tadinya senang kembali duduk, benar ia tau itu.

"Tak apa Jimin-ah, aku akan memberi hadiah padamu malam ini!" dan lagi Jimin dan Namjoon kebingungan sendiri karna ucapan Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam pun tiba dan Jimin kembali teringat akan ucapan Jin tadi, bukan hanya Jimin sebenarnya tapi juga Namjoon. Semua berkumpul diruang tengah melingkari meja, menikmati cola dan pizza. Setelah puas dan kenyang Jin angkat suara,

"Kita bermain, yah! Tidak ada yang boleh tidak ikut!" teriaknya semua mengiakan kecuali Yoongi ia hanya ingin beristirahat dan tidur.

"Kalian saja, aku lelah!" Jin menarik tangan Yoongi agar duduk kembali, matanya bahkan melotot kearah Yoongi.

"Ahhh, baiklah." Yoongi pasrah.

"Bermain apa hyung, cepat aku tidak sabar." Maknae penasaran,

"ToD, aku ingin bermain itu." Yang lain kembali bersorak ria, tanpa Yoongi ia hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Aku yang memutar, botol colanya." Lanjut Jin lagi.

Ia dengan lihai memutar botol sambil bergumam 'Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi.' Dan ya, botol itu benar-benar mengarah pada Yoongi. Jin tersenyum miring dan mempertanyakan pada Yoongi.

"Oke, karna aku namja, aku akan pilih dare." 'YES.' Gumam Jin lagi terlihat senang, ia mengambil kertas yang sudah disediakan untuk permainan ini. Tak lupa mengambil kertas yang sudah ia beri petunjuk diatasnya.

"Oke, aku bacakan. ' _ **cium orang yang berada disampingmu**_ ' karna aku yang memberi pertanyaan jadi tentu orangnya bukan aku."

"HAH!" dan sayangnya disebelahnya lagi adalah Jimin.

Namjoon mulai mengerti dan mengulum senyumnya, ternyata ini 'Hadiah' yang dimaksud kekasihnya. Jin memang pintar membuat rencana. Yoongi menatap Jin dan Jimin bergantian. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, ya bagaimana tidak ia harus mencium Jimin dan itu harus Yoongi yang nyosor duluan.

"Permainan apa ini. Aku tidak terima pilih kertas lain!" teriak Yoongi.

"Terima saja Yoongi-hyung!" Hoseok, "Ini akan mengasikkan," Jungkook, "Cium, cium, cium." Taehyung heboh sendiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Mendengar teriakan adik-adiknya, Yoongi meneguk air liurnya kasar sambil menatap bibir Jimin. "Apa yang kau lihat Yoongi-hyung, cepat lakukan." Namjoon ikut menyemangati(?).

Jimin melirik Jin, Jin tampak mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ini sedikit—

—LUAR BIASA, pikir Jimin.

Yoongi mulai mendekat dan meraih tengkuk Jimin serta memiringkan kepalanya. Yang lain kembali bersorak-sorak ria, ia mendekat perlahan-lahan. Tinggal satu senti lagi ia akan merasakan bibir penuh Jimin. Tapi, Yoongi kembali menjauh dan menapat member lain,

"Akkhhh, aku tidak bi— Hmmppt." Satu tangan Jimin meraih tengkuk dan satu lagi meraih pinggang Yoongi lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan paksa.

" _ **Yyeeyyy!"**_ " _ **Itu menakjubkan.**_ " " _ **Akhirrnyaa.**_ " " _ **Jimin-aa, lepas sudah cukup.**_ " Itu Namjoon yang mencoba memberhentikan Jimin. Yang lain kembali sadar Jimin tidak melepas pagutan bibirnya, harusnya ia hanya mencium singkat tapi ini, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Yoongi mulai memberontak matanya melebar, namun ia harus sadar kekuatannya bukan apa-apa untuk Jimin. Jimin kembali melanjutkan aksinya dan kali ini lebih berani dari yang tadi. Dengan berani Jimin melumat bibir tipis itu, ia benar-benar melumatnya.

Yang lain tegang melihat itu, itu tindakan yang terlalu berani apa lagi melakukannya dengan Yoongi.

" _ **Aiiihss, apa-apa an ini?**_ " Hoseok, " _ **Bantet mesum, berhenti melakukan itu pada hyungku**_ " Jungkook, " _ **Akkhh, dasar pendek, bulat, mesum!**_ " itu Tae sambil berdiri dan melempar botol kearah Jimin. Jimin? Ia tidak memperdulikan itu dan hanya asik dengan acaranya.

Kekesalan yang lain membuat mereka beranjak pergi kekamar masing-masing. Membuat Yoongi semakin memberontak, ia kelelahan. Sungguh tenaga Jimin bukan lawannya. Sampai kini Yoongi hanya diam, Jimin merasakan itu. Dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan Jimin memundurkan wajahnya sesudah menyapu kedua belah bibir itu dengan lidahnya.

Wajah Yoongi merah padam, antara malu dan bercampur kesal. Ia kembali mendorong dada Jimin dengan kuat. Dan meninggalkan Jimin sendiri sebelum,

"Bersihkan itu!" matanya menyorot bekas makanan-makanan yang berserakan tadi lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Wahh manisnya! Iya itu benar-benar manis, tapi aku dalam masalah sekarang." Sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, yang lain masih saja mendecikkan kekesalan pada Jimin. Mereka menganggap itu tidak masuk akal, dan mereka namja padahal sang leader dan hyung tertua sudah belok atau mereka hanya berpura? Tidak, mereka semua memang belok hanya saja untuk sesame member akan menimbulkan kecanggungan bukan?

Tapi tidak untuk Jimin, ia malah merasa bangga dan diam-diam berterima kasih melalui pesan grup chat NAMJIN, pastinya masuk sebagai pengganggu. Karna kejadian itulah ia mulai berani mendekati Yoongi dan menampakkan mesumnya. Seperti saat ini Yoongi berjalan dihadapannya, matanya tak lepas pada tubuh Yoongi. Bahkan saat mata mereka bersitatap Jimin menaikkan sebelah alis mata dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Akkh, terkutuklah Park Jimin.

Minggu ini BTS akan menjalani pemotretan dan pembuatan dvd yang berjudul summer package, mereka menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk keperluan masing-masing. Yoongi yang paling antusias ia benar-benar ingin berlibur kali ini, bahkan ia tidak membawa pc kesana.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu dan tenaga, Yoongi ambruk setelah melihat ranjang dikamar hotelnya. Ia benar-benar kelelahan kali ini. Namun sesuatu telah mengganggunya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan gontai kearah pintu. Dengan malas ia membukakan pintu. Dan,

"Oh, Jimin? Sedang apa disini?"

"Mereka bilang kamarku disini, apa ini kamarmu hyung?"

"Emh, aku disini. Aku kira kau bersama Tae."

"Aku kira juga begitu—,"

" _ **Berarti, hyung. Kita sekamar?**_ "

 **Sambil menampakkan seringai mesumnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 _ **Jimyoon hadir kembali, dengan chapter baru dan momen2 baru. Kali ini gak banyak cincong karna ch ini cuman 2k lebih, tunggu kelanjutannya okay!**_

 _ **Makasih banyak buat:**_

 **Minyoonlovers** __ **candytopuppy | | tipo | Pinkerbell97 | namusaurus1 | restikadwii07 | an.2794 | MiniMinyoonMini | newtrie | rrriiiee | shuu-ei | | hanami96 | fckbyeolous | xiayuweliu | dd | siscaMistalove | binniehwan |**

 _ **Makasih udah jadi penyemangat kita buat nulis ini ff, semoga suka sama yang diatas yah, maaf gak bales satu2 ngebet pen publish soalnya.**_

 _ **See you…**_

 _ **©BornSinger/jimyoon/mr**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Wajah Yoongi mendekat, mata Jimin seketika menjadi berat dan menutup perlahan.**_

" _ **Jika kau ingin aku menerimamu maka buatlah aku jatuh padamu!"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua member tampak bahagia keluar dari kamar hotel setalah istirahat dari perjalanan yang melelahkan kemarin. Termasuk Yoongi, ia sangat bersyukur karna Jimin yang tertidur pulas dan tidak mengganggunya. Yoongi tau memang kalau tidurnya Jimin sangat tenang sama sepertinya, tapi bisa saja kan kalau ia bangun dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Mereka melakukan pemotretan dan merekam segala bentuk aktivitas yang dijalani. Berjemur berenang dan bermain kali ini benar-benar menjadi liburan bagi mereka, pemotretan pun terlalu mudah untuk dijalani.

Ditengah-tengah bermainnya Jin, Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang berdiskusi tentang siapa yang akan diangkat keair dari acara berjemurnya. Mereka memiliki dua orang yang harus dipilih salah satu siapa yang akan lebih dulu diterjunkan. Kedua orang itu adalah Yoongi dan Namjoon,

"Mari menceburkan Rapmon- _hyung_ dan Suga- _hyung_ yang sedang bersantai, kedalam air." Seru Jimin,

"Suga- _hyung,_ Suga- _hyung,_ Suga- _hyung_." mereka saling berseru saat sudah menentukan target pertama.

Jimin berjalan lebih dulu dari yang lain sambil berkata,

"Ahh, celanaku basah kuyup." Untuk mengalihkan suasana, yang lain kembali bergerak cepat. Jimin mengangkat bagian atas sedangkan yang lain mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh Yoongi dan memasukkannya kedalam air kemudian tersenyum puas setelahnya.

Target selanjutnya sudah meluncur kedalam air demi menghindar akan orang yang akan menggendongnya paksa. Tidak lama setelah terceburnya kedua orang tadi mereka kembali melakukan pemotretan bersama. Saling berdempetan dan beruntungnya Jimin karna Yoongi mundur kearah ia berdiri. Dengan cepat Jimin merangkul Yoongi, sementara yang dirangkul tidak akan masalah karna ini tututan kerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puas bermain dan beristirahal member memutuskan kembali kehotel penginapan, dan lagi-lagi dari semua yang telah bangun dari istirahatnya Yoongi lah yang masih asik dalam menjelajah alam mimpinya.

Keputusan kembali dibuat dengan senang hati Jimin menunggu sang pujaan hati bangun dari tidurnya. Yang lain meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri sebelum,

" _ **Jangan kau apa-apai, hyungku.**_ " Jungkook,

" _ **Jika ia berdecik sebal saat kembali kehotel, kau orang pertama yang kucurigai!**_ " Hoseok,

" _ **YA! Jangan mesum, atau kau kudoakan tambah bantet sebantet-bantetnya kau akan menjadi paling bantet diantara orang-orang bantet lainnya.**_ " Taehyung, Jimin hanya melayangkan tinjuan keudara membalas Tae,

" _ **Jim, jangan macam-macam dengan orang tidur. Kau akan disebut pelecehan!**_ " seru Namjoon sambil bersama Jin disampingnya,

"Baiklah, ada apa dengan kalian semua. Memang aku melakukan apa?" Jimin mengayunkan tangannya setelahnya menyuruh yang lain agar yang lain cepat pergi meninggalkannya. Dan pada akhirnya Jimin tersenyum bahagia saat semua sudah kembali.

Jimin kembali menjalankan aksinya ia beralih duduk disamping bangku yang berada disamping Yoongi tidur. Wajah damai dengan manis dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan dalam sekejap dapat menenangkan jiwa Jimin. Jimin takjub dengan wajah yang dapat meluluhkannya itu.

Dulu sebelum ia tidak seberani sekarang dalam mendekati Yoongi, Jimin selalu menurut tentang apa yang dikehendaki namja pucat itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang memohon Jimin tidak dapat menolak bahkan dengan gumaman malas.

Ia yakin, ia merasakan, bahwa seorang Min Yoongi memang sangat cuek pada yang lain atau pun dirinya namun ia memiliki sisi perhatian. Seolah-olah menyalurkan kasih sayang dengan cara lain, dengan caranya sendiri. Ini lah yang membuat Jimin luluh dan jatuh serta berkeinginan melindungi tubuh yang lebih kurus darinya itu.

Matanya tidak berhenti memandangi Yoongi, sampai terdengar,

" _ **Eenngghh.**_ " Jimin tersenyum lebar, hyung manisnya telah mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?"

"Emh, mana yang lain?" Yoongi bertanya saat ia membuka matanya hanya menemukan Jimin berbaring menyamping memandanginya.

"Sudah kembali." Sahut Jimin beranjak dari berbaringnya untuk duduk dihadapan Yoongi,

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" ikut beranjak duduk dihadapan Jimin sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tidak ada yang berani membangunkan beruang betina tidur, semua tau itu." Dengan nada mengejek dan kekehan lembut keluar dari mulut Jimin.

"Ckh!" Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang kebingungan,

"Kemana, hyung?"

"Pulang kekorea, jelas kepenginapan. Kau bodoh atau apa?"

"Ahh."

Jimin tersenyum miring lalu melesat cepat mengimbangi kaki Yoongi berjalan. Entah dapat ide dari mana Jimin ingin menggoda Yoongi dengan menyenggol tubuh Yoongi dengan pinggangnya, dan bagusnya mereka berada ditepi kolam tadi,

 _ **Byuuerrrr….**_

"Ahh, hyung-ku. Hyung manisku kenapa kau begitu ceroboh. Ooh tidak hyung cantikku akan tenggelam, _**hyuuuuung**_ " Jimin mundur beberapa langkah lalu kembali berlari dan melompat keair.

"YAK! BARU SAJA AKU KER—"

 _ **Byuuerrrr….**_

Setelah jatuh keair seakan drama yang diperlambat Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dengan gerakan minta dibunuh. Yoongi melotot, apaan sudah menyenggol bilang ceroboh sekarang macem kura-kura kehilangan istri pikir Yoongi.

"Hyuung!" Jimin mendekat lalu menunduk meraih pinggang Yoongi dan mengangkatnya membuat mata Yoongi semakin melebar.

Hei, ini tidak dalam dan Yoongi tidak akan tenggelam kenapa sibantet ini melakukan hal berlebihan atau_ dibuat-buat? Dan sialnya Yoongi berdebar, wajahnya bersemu merah. Bagaimana tidak wajahnya berada diatas wajah Jimin sekarang, belum lagi tangan yang melingkat dileher serta pinggang Jimin yang dilingkari kakinya sendiri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Jimin menggeleng dengan cengiran yang hampir menyobek kedua sudut bibirnya? Oke itu berlebihan!

"Hyung, aku menyukaimu_"

"_tidak aku mencintaimu!" Yoongi tidak ingin tau bagaimana kondisi wajahnya kini, wajah menganganya dengan pipi yang merona padam. Ia juga belum bisa mengartikan arti ucapan Jimin tadi, Yoongi baru bangun jatuh keair lalu mendengar kata-kata singkat namun dapat berbahaya atau membahagiakan dalam sekejap. Apa Yoongi bermimpi?

"Aku kira kau menyukai Jungkook!"

Ucapan polos yang tidak sengaja terlontar sungguh Yoongi tidak berniat mengatakan itu. Jimin terkekeh, membuat Yoongi malu besar ingin ia memeluk leher Jimin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu itu. Namun hanya dapat menahannya jika saja Yoongi melakukannya yang ia dapati bukan bahu melainkan wajah Jimin.

"Jungkook menyukaimu, dan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Kau cemburu?"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Yoongi melupakan perkataan lain dan penasaran tentang Jungkook yang disebut Jimin tadi.

"Aku tidak akan membahas itu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu yang tadi pengakuan dan permintaan kau tau sendiri artinya bukan? Dan, akutidakmenerimapenolakan!"

"HAH! Kau gila? Turunkan aku!" Jimin menurunkan Yoongi tapi hanya sedikit bergeser dari tempat awal membuatnya semakin dekat pada wajah Jimin.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu, sampai kau memberiku jawaban." Lagi Jimin menurunkan Yoongi sedikit, demi sedikit agar wajah Yoongi lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Okay! Paling tidak beri aku waktu untuk berpikir! Jim, JIM, JIIM, JIIIM!" teriakan tadi kalian tau sendiri karna apa.

Jimin tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuh Yoongi, tangan mereka belum beralih dari tempat awal. Dimana tangan Yoongi bertengger dibahu Jimin sedangkan tangan Jimin dipinggang Yoongi. Yoongi mencoba menetralkan kecanggungannya.

"Jim?" tatapan sayu itu menatap lembut kearah manik Jimin, membuat Jimin luluh dan keluar dari sifat mesumnya. Tangan Yoongi tidak diam dan mengelus halus tengkuk Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum lembut sangat lembut, dan Jimin membalas dengan hal yang sama.

Wajah Yoongi mendekat, mata Jimin seketika menjadi berat dan menutup perlahan.

"Jika kau ingin aku menerimamu maka buatlah aku jatuh padamu!" Jimin mendengarnya, tersirat kejujuran dalam ucapan itu. Selepasnya Jimin merasakan terpaan hangat nafas teratur Yoongi membelai kulit wajahnya, membuat ia semakin tidak ingin membuka mata.

"Dan_" mengucapkan tepat didepan kedua belah bibir Jimin,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

/ **BUGH** /

" **AKKHHG.** "

"JANGAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL ANEH SEPERTI TADI, BYUNTAE-YA!" Yoongi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang kesakitan.

Yang terjadi sebelumnya? Setelah mengatakan 'Dan_' yang belum pasti tadi, Yoongi membuka mata dan tersenyum jahat lalu mengayunkan lututnya dengan keras ke 'Masa depan Jimin.' Ternyata kegunaan tangan yang bertengger tadi hanya untuk menahan kepala Jimin.

"Yak! Hyung_akh. Kenapa_kaumelakukannyaHAH! Bagaimana bisa aku menggagahimu malam ini jika begini jadinya? Aiiissh! Sial ini sangat sakit."

" **IN-**

 **-YOUR-**

 **-DREAM!"** teriak Yoongi tanpa memalingkah wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin datang tertatih memegangi area bawahnya, ia datang sesudah Yoongi selesai mandi. Yoongi yang sedang memainkan ponselnya disofa teralihkan dengan melihat Jimin yang terlihat kesakitan. Ia mengulum tawa sampai tawa itu meledak saking merasa lucunya,

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Ini sakit, serius!" Yoongi kembali mengulum tawanya, dan memalingkan kepala kembali fokus pada ponsel digenggamannya.

Setelah ditertawakan tadi, Jimin berlalu kekamar mandi saat ia keluar Jimin sudah menemukan Yoongi yang tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Ia menghembus nafas panjang, Jimin sedang berpikir tentang pengakuannya tadi, apa Yoongi menganggapnya serius?

Tidak ingin ia merasa penasaran berkepanjangan Jimin berencana membangunkan Yoongi. Ia tidak peduli apa reaksi Yoongi nanti, Jimin hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh akan hal itu.

Memulai dengan mengguncang halus tubuh Yoongi, kemudian memanggil-manggil hyung manisnya itu,

"Hyung, bisa kau bangun sebentar saja? Hyuuuuung!" Yoongi terbangun namun malas untuk duduk, ia hanya menggumankan hal yang tidak jelas ditelinga Jimin. "Sebentar saja hyung, ayolah!." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ahh, Jiiim. Biarkan aku tidur, besok saja. Aku lelah."

"Jika kau tidak bangun jangan salahkan aku kalau, wajahmu basah karna dihujani oleh bibirku!" mendengar itu Yoongi dengan cepat bangun dan duduk tegak ditepian ranjang, matanya menemukan Jimin dengan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Aku bangun, ini bangun, aku sudah bangun. Apa? Ada apa? Dimana? Kapan? Siapa? Mengapa? Bagaimana?"

"Oke, aku tau! Bisakah kau diam, aku juga ingin bicara!" Yoongi? Ia menguap, menggaruk kepala serta mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Soal yang tadi, hyung—"

"Apa soal itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kau ingin menuntutku?" dengan polosnya Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin belum lagi kepalanya yang menunduk kearea bawah Jimin.

" _ **Aiihhss, hyung!**_ Dengarkan aku bisa?"

"Okay!"

"Tentang pengakuan tadi, hyung. Itu lo aanu, aku serius. Kau benar-benar memikirkannyakan?" Yoongi terdiam untuk sesaat,

"Hmm, menurutmu? Kau seharusnya mendengarkan ucapanku, jangan hanya bergelut dengan pikiran mesummu!"

"Tunggu sebentar,—apa tentang ' _ **aku harus membuatmu jatuh padaku?**_ ' apa itu?"

"Mungkin, dan ada satu lagi."

"Aku tau, hyung. Aku tidak akan mesum sebelum memilikimu." Yoongi mengangguk, "Baiklah, itu hal mudah. Karna kau sudah jatuh dalam pesonaku." Sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah serta mengusap rambutnya kebelakang.

"What the f(lower)?" Jimin terkekeh dan membiarkan Yoongi kembali tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari selanjutnya dimulai, semua berdandan layaknya anak kecil tersesat dikebun binatang. Saat melakukan pemotretan bersama ular Yoongi dipasangkan dengan Jimin. Saat malamnya mereka makan malam bersama, dan menunjukkan isi koper setelahnya.

Saat kamera masuk kedalam kamar Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka memamerkan barang-barang masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama tidak membawa banyak bawaan, karna itu keduanya malas membawa koper.

Acara menunjukkan barang selesai, kini beralih dengan mengisi jurnal bergambar. Awalnya Jimin menulis dengan Taehyung, namun saat Tae telah menyelesaikan jurnalnya, Yoongi datang menggantikannya. Jimin melirik sebentar dan tersenyum setelahnya mereka juga berbincang sebentar sambil mengisi jurnal didepan masing-masing.

Yoongi menyelesaikan jurnalnya dengan cepat, sedangkan Jimin masih sibuk dengan menggambar dan menulisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jimin akhirnya selesai, ia lihat jurnal milik Yoongi tadi. Yoongi menggambar dirinya dengan Jimin sedang menggendong ular tadi siang.

Seulas senyuman lembut menghiasi wajah tampan Jimin, melihat gambaran suga itu membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekembalinya keduanya kekamar, Jimin menggeliat tak karuan diatas ranjangnya. Melihat itu Yoongi tidak memperdulikan, dan tetap fokus pada ponselnya,

" _ **Hyung? Yoongi, hyung? Hyuungiie? Aissht, hyuung!**_ "

" **HYUNG!** "

"Ada apa? Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

"Hyung, kau benar-benar memikirkannya atau tidak? Kenapa santai sekali?"

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Lalu aku harus apa? Menempel padamu? Mengganggumu? Bicara sebelum aku menentukannya? Menggeliat tak karuan sepertimu? Atau panas dingin dan malu-malu singa, seperti anak gadis baru ditembak?"

"Ckh, lupakan hyung. Lu-pa-kan." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin membenarkan posisinya lalu berlimbun dibawah selimutnya. Yoongi terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Jimin tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali melakukan pemotretan, tepatnya dipulau Manukan. Jimin masih kesal dengan Yoongi. Tapi gara-gara tampilan Yoongi yang terlihat sangat manis membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda hyung manisnya itu.

Diluar dugaan setiap pemotretan bersama, Yoongi selalu berada didekat Jimin, belum lagi ia juga yang paling banyak merangkul yang lebih muda. Jimin sih nyaman-nyaman saja, namun acara kesalnya kan jadi hancur.

Bohong jika yang dirangkul tidak bahagia Jimin semakin mengambang senyuman saat itu. Jarang-jarang bukan Yoongi berperilaku seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Sorenya pemotretan menggunakan tema ' _a summer sunset_ ' kebanyakan dilakukan balkon suite room tersebut, agar dapat melihat sunset. Setelah selesai yang lain beranjak kedalam, sedangkan Yoongi masih tinggal dibalkon.

Jimin yang tadinya ingin ikut masuk kembali, ingin menemani Yoongi ceritanya. Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar. Yoongi merasa terganggu karna Jimin dihadapannya menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Ya! Duduklah disini jangan menghalangi pandanganku. Lihatlah sunsetnya sangat indah, kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" protes Yoongi sambil menepuk bangku disebelahnya.

"Ada yang lebih indah dari itu, hyung. Aku sedang memandanginya sekarang." Sambil memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum memandangi Yoongi.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, rayuan tidak akan mempan agar aku jatuh pada orang camkan itu. Cepatlah duduk disini!" Yoongi kembali kesal, tangannya tidak hentinya menepuk bangku disebelahnya.

"Hmm, kau sangat ingin aku duduk disampingmu rupanya." Jimin melangkah mendekat, ia dorong bangku tadi agar lebih dekat dengan Yoongi, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku serius hyung, ada yang lebih indah dari. Aku tidak sedang merayumu!" seru Jimin setelah duduk.

"Ya ya ya, terserahmu." Jimin hanya terkekeh membelasnya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, Jimin dengan senyum lembutnya, dan Yoongi dengan dengkuran halusnya. Jimin menyadari Yoongi yang tertidur menunduk langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya kesamping. Melihat Yoongi yang tertidur adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Tidak lama memandanginya, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya kebahu Yoongi. Jimin tidak menyadari ini entah kenapa ia mencium lekat-lekat bahu Yoongi. Menghirup kuat aroma khas yang dikeluarkan dari Yoongi, membuatnya semakin nyaman disamping namja cantik itu. Diraih Jimin kepalanya agar menyandar dibahunya. Lalu kembali memandang kedepan.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar ada pesan masuk, lantas ia cepat membukanya. Ternyata dari grup chat ' _ **NamJin**_ ' aneh rasa karna ia belum dikeluarkan. Jimin mekira isinya hanya Namjoon yang sedang merayu Jin seperti biasa, ternyata tidak sebuah foto yang dikirimkan Jin didalamnya.

Jimin dan Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Jin dan Namjoon sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Namjoon yang tidak mau kalah ikut merangkul Jin disampingnya, sedangkan Jin sedang asik memotret momen indah didepannya.

Tersenyum, itu yang dilakukan Jimin saat memandangi fotonya, foto bersama Yoongi yang bersandar dibahunya dan sunset yang memperindah foto tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Jimin menjadikan foto tadi sebagai lockscreen diponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua hari kedepan para member diberi waktu bebas, dan sayangnya Jimin sakit dihari-hari menyenangkan itu. Entah dapet angin dari mana Yoongi merasa iba dan memilih tinggal menemani Jimin dari pada ikut mencari tempat-tempat menyenangkan lain dikotakinabalu.

Karna tidurnya yang lama Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi duduk disampingnya menunggu Jimin bagun. Saat hari sudah siang Jimin baru bangun, Yoongi berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Jimin.

"Ahh, demammu belum turun. Aku akan meminta staff, memanggilkan dokter kesini." Samar-samar Jimin dengar, saat tubuh Yoongi ingin menjauh ia mengangkat tangan untuk meraih tangan Yoongi.

"Hyung, jangan kemana-mana. Temani aku, emh? Kita bisa pergi bersama saat aku sudah sudah baikan nanti." Yoongi tersenyum dan kembali duduk.

"Kau tau, aku tidak kemanapun. Ini sudah siang, yang lain sudah berangkat tadi pagi."

"Benarkah? Ahh, baguslah. Hyuung, kepala chimchim sakit."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, bagaimana manusia berotot ini bisa bertingkah seperti anak 5 tahun saat sakit, pikirnya. Tidak ingin Jimin kecewa, Yoongi menopang dagunya dengan tangan diatas ranjang sedangkan tangan yang bebas memijat lembut dahi Jimin. Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Yoongi.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Hyuuung?"

"Hhmm?"

" _ **Ciiiuum!"**_

" **YAK!"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Bersambung.**

 _ **Dulu aku adalah manusia yang selalu menangih akan vote/review/komentar. Namun kini aku sadar, sadar akan**_ _"sebagus apa memang ffku sehingga sangat menuntut seseorang untuk memberikan salah satu dari ketiganya?"_ _ **Jika kau tidak memberi vote/review/komentar aku iklas kau bisa mendoakan ku menjadi lebih baik sebagai gantinya, agar aku memberi bacaan yg lebih baik untukmu. Aku tidak memaksamu lagi hanya saja jangan protes akan jalan cerita yang kubuat. Aku memang pemula, bukan seorang yang menulis bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku baru memulai tahun ini. Aku memiliki segunung kekurangan, typo yang tak ada habisnya dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain. Aku sangat menerima komentar membangun ataupun tentang kesalahanku, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah hanya karna seorang yang merasa kesal akan jalan cerita tadi.**_

 _ **Udah update lama, jam sekolah bertambah, malas ngetiknya nambah juga, ditambah culcol gak jelas lagi. Maafkeun daku yang belum dewasa ini.**_

 _ **Buat;**_

 _ **| shuu-ie:**_ _senengkan udah kissue2an, inget rate beb nc? Nanti2 aja yeth love yaa! |_ _ **pinkerbell97:**_ _biarkan sibantet berkembang, udah lanjut yeth |_ _ **minyoonlovers:**_ _bilik itu kamar kan yah? oke deh udah lanjut |_ _ **candytopuppy:**_ _sama daku juga suka+greget kalo sibantet mesumin yungi |_ _ **kamong jjong:**_ _yes, good! Biarkan byuntae lebih byuntae sebyuntae-byuntaenya. |_ _ **an.2794:**_ _gantung? Biar pada penasaran kan yah, udah next yah |_ _ **restikadwii07:**_ _dinikmatin aje yak keun. |_ __ _ **mr yoon:**_ _kita semua disini tau kalau sichim gak bisa control kemesumannya bhak. Kasian tapi suka? Bagus, makasih semangatnya chuchuchu~~ |_ _ **xieayuweliu:**_ _pengalaman kali siemak bhak |_ _ **binniehwan:**_ _kawinin please, please kawinin kumooohoon kawiniin mereka! Makasih semangatnya, chuchuchu~~ |_ _ **siscamistalove:**_ _-kehabisan kata2-_ _ **mixxkmbb:**_ _udah dilanjoot nih, mesumnya gak bakal ketinggalan kuyy |_ _ **a y p:**_ _udah yeth, makasih semangatnya chuchuchu~~ |_ _ **dd:**_ _pencerahan? Makasih sarannya, itu sengaja sih sebenarnya. Tapi kalo gak nyaman, namti bakal daku perbaiki dich2 lain yookeeh! Makasih semngatnya chuchuchu~~ ini udah lanjt yah, iya nih daku sibuk sekolah, jam sekolah nambah tapi untung kita punya hari sabtu yang bebas, sebisanya nyempetin buat kok. Err,malah curcol. Makasih sekali lagi |_

 _ **Selamat menjalani aktifitas, see you…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Tidak, aku tau kau sakit. Aku tidak akan pergi, karna kau sudah memohon. Kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan besok, bukan? Jadi, cepatlah sembuh! Aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang dokter pada pasiennya, perlakuan yang lembut."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ciiiuum!"

"YAK! Yang benar saja? Kau sudah gila? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mesum?" Yoongi menundukkan kepala sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Hyuung, chimchim sakiit. Ayoolaaah!" bertindak lucu begitu malah membuat Yoongi muak, tapi jika tidak dituruti Jimin tidak akan berhenti dengan sikapnya.

"Tapi, Jim-"

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menciummu."

"Jangan-harap! Oke aku yang menciummu, cepat duduk!" diam-diam Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bagaimana tidak, dicium pujaan hati man, ini mau dicium loh.

"Siap?" ' _Gak perlu ditanya juga pasti mau, hyung!_ ' Jimin mengangguk lemah, aslinya Jimin memang sakit, namun mesumnya yang tidak bisa hilang mengharuskannya berbuat seperti ini ditengah-tengah sakitnya / _gak usah modus bisa?_ / "Tutup matamu!"

Tangan Yoongi menangkup kedua rahang milik orang dihadapannya, panas menjalar ditangan Yoongi. Jimin masih sakit, mau tidak mau menuruti perintah orang sakit ini. Yoongi gugup ia bersumpah bibir tebal itu begitu menggoda, walau sedikit pucat karna sakit.

"Cepat-hyung!" teriak Jimin tidak sabar, membuat Yoongi bergidik kaget.

"Oke! Tutup matamu, kembali!"

Perlahan wajahnya mulai maju, matanya sudah tertutup sejak tadi. Deruan nafas panas Jimin menerpa kulit wajah. Tidak ingin merasa kesihan lebih lama, karna memaksa Jimin yang sakit untuk duduk. Bibir Yoongi mengecup sayang dahi orang didepannya.

/Chup../

"Sudah!" mendengar kata mustahil bagi Jimin itu, ia membuka mata sebelah melihat wajah Yoongi yang sudah jauh dari wajahnya. Lalu membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah? Bagaimana bisa? Tidak terasa, _**lakukan lagi!**_ " Jimin tau, ia merasakan bibir kenyal itu mencium dahinya. Nyaman memang seakan merasa mendapat kasih sayang yang tiada duanya tapi _**Jimin ingin dibibir bukan didahi**_.

"Jim, apa kau tau aku bisa saja memanggil manajer hyung untuk menjemputku dan liburan dengan yang lain. Kau ingin aku tinggal? Lagi pula kau tidak kasian padaku? Kau sakit Jim, jika aku tertular dan sakit siapa yang menjagamu?" entah kerasukan apa sehingga Yoongi mengatakan itu, dalam dirinya hanya merasa ' _keceplosan_ '

Jimin terdiam mencoba mencerna ucapan demi ucapan hyung manisnya, terharu memang tapi Jimin tidak mungkin menangis didepan Yoongi, bukan? Tanpa aba-aba diraihnya pinggang Yoongi agar mendekat dan memeluknya, seharusnya ia memikirkan itu dan tidak meminta yang tidak-tidak.

Tubuh Yoongi menegang saat tangan itu melingkar dipinggangnya, belum lagi wajah panas Jimin yang menempel diceruk lehernya.

"Maaf, hyung. Ini hanya akal-akalanku agar dapat menciummu. Tapi jangan pergi kumohon tetap disini temani aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak berpikir sebelum meminta, seharusnya aku juga memikirkan keadaanmu. Aku menyayangimu."

/ _ **Chup~~**_ / mata Yoongi terpejam saat bibir itu mengecup singkat lehernya.

Setelahnya Yoongi tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap halus punggung yang lebih muda. Mencoba menyalurkan kenyamanan karna jujur bahkan jika Jimin bukan kekasihnya, Yoongi tetap menyayangi Jimin sebagai adiknya.

"Tidak, aku tau kau sakit. Aku tidak akan pergi, karna kau sudah memohon. Kau ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan besok, bukan? Jadi, cepatlah sembuh! Aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang dokter pada pasiennya, perlakuan yang lembut." Jimin melepas pagutannya lalu ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sekarang tidurlah lagi, aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk memeriksamu, demammu belum turun-turun."

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi sebelum merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak melawan , apapun akan ia lakukan agar Jimin nyaman berada didekatnya walau sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Yoongi turun dari ranjang untuk duduk dikursi yang dekat dengan kepala Jimin tanpa melepas tangannya.

Lalu mengusap bahu itu, agar semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Jimin tidur kini ia, mendapati jam dimeja nakas yang menunjukkan 00;30 _**am**_. Ia kembali melirik kesamping, Yoongi tidur terduduk dikursi itu dan tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Jimin. Jimin kemudian duduk, sesuatu yang basah jatuh dari dahinya. Sebuah kompres kain putih yang diyakini adalah sapu tangan milik penginapan.

Demamnya sudah turun, selain jam terdapat beberapa obat yang berantakan dimeja nakas tadi. Pantas saja mulutnya terasa pahit, pikir Jimin. Tidak ingin hyungnya semakin pegal menopang tubuh yang tertunduk itu. Jimin mengangkat dan membaringkannya diranjang seberang.

Lalu menyelumuti sampai daku, Jimin berlutut dipinggiran ranjang Yoongi. Memperbaiki rambut Yoongi yang menutupi matanya. Dengkuran halus itu membuat Jimin tersenyum, tidak pernah ia mendengar dengkuran nyaman selain dengkuran Yoongi.

"Enngh, oh Jijimin? Sudah banghun? Sudah sembuh?" entah sadar atau tidak yang jelas sepertinya Yoongi belum sepenuhnya bangun, ia memiringkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk disela-sela mengusap halus pipi Yoongi, melihat anggukan itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum tipis namun manis menurut Jimin. Sama halnya dengan Jimin, Yoongi juga mengangkat tangannya perlahan untuk membelai pipi orang dihadapannya.

Jimin merasa gila sekarang karna tangan lembut itu malah merambat dileher dan berhenti ditengkuknya. Tarikan halus itu membuat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan hyung tercintanya itu. Dan betapa kagetnya Jimin saat bibirnya menempel pada kedua belah bibir nan tipis namun menggoda itu.

Hanya menempel tidak ada pergerakan dari keduanya. Mata yang terasa berat memaksanya untuk menutup, sekali lagi Jimin berteriak didalam hati ' _ **bagaimana bisa bibir tipis ini membuatnya terbuai, membuatnya hanyut? Ini hanya bibir yang tipis.**_ ' Jawabannya tidak perlu ditanyakan karna ia sendiri sudah tau, ' _ **karna ini bibir orang yang ia cintai.**_ '

Jimin ingin masuk ketahap selanjutnya, namun dengkuran halus itu kembali memenuhi isi pendengarannya. Ketika ia membuka mata, dan menemukan mata sayu itu menutup dengan indahnya, dapat disimpulkan lawan ciumannya sudah kembali kedunia mimpinya.

Jimin melepas tautan, sebelum melumat singkat bibir itu. Ia sedikit berjinjit dengan topangan lututnya. Hanya untuk mencium dahi yang tertutup helaian rambut itu.

" _ **Kau pasti lelah, tidur yang nyenyak hyung! Aku mencintaimu.**_ "

Sekali lagi namun bedanya kali ini hanya mengecup kedua pipi Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara berisik membuat Yoongi menggeliat dalam tidurnya, terdengar samar suara Jimin yang menyuruh orang itu agar tenang karna Yoongi yang sedang tidur. Yoongi merentangkan kedua tangan, lalu terdengar kecapan dari mulutnya.

"Nah kan. Hyungku, bangun. Kalian cepatlah keluar, bukankah kalian ingin beristirahat?" tau-taunya Yoongi sudah duduk diranjangnya sambil mengucek mata.

"Sudah bagus dijenguk, dasar bantet!" itu Taehyung yang ingin sekali menjambak kepala Jimin karna berani mengusirnya.

"Tau nih. Selamat pagi, hyung." Itu Hoseok dengan cengiran kudanya, sambil melambai ria beranjak kembali kekamarnya diikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung yang melakukan hal serupa. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membalasnya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Karna hyung sudah bangun, cepatlah mandi. Aku tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan denganmu." Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi Jimin.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Dan kau masih bertanya? Disaat kau sudah menanyakannya tadi malam." Yoongi terlihat berpikir, tadi malam?

"Ahh, ah tidak mungkin."

"Entah mengapa aku merasa mengerti dengan ucapan **tidak mungkin** mu, hyung. Benar, kau menciumku! Terima kasih ciuman singkatnya, hyung maniskuu." Wajahnya melongo bingung, bahkan tidak menyadari tangan Jimin yang mencubit kedua pipinya gemas. "Cepatlah mandi, hyung!" Yoongi tersadar, suara itu jauh berbeda dari suara yang tadi, terkesan kedewasaan didalamnya.

Sekali lagi entah dapat tiupan dari mana, Yoongi menurut dengan lucunya. Melesat cepat kekamar mandi. Hingga sesaat saat ia keluar sudah menemukan Jimin yang telah siap dengan pakaian musim panasnya. Celana ripped jeans pendek, dan kaos putih tanpa lengan.

' _ **tampan**_ ' hal pertama yang tersirat dipikiran Yoongi. Jimin menaruh kedua tangan disaku celana,

"Ganti bajumu, aku menunggu diluar." Yoongi mangangguk lalu melihat punggung itu menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak menunggu lama, akhirnya Yoongi keluar. Jimin yang tadi bersandar didinding samping pintu pun mulai membenarkan posisi. Jarinya menunjuk kearah lain, tanpa dijelaskan Yoongi pun paham dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu berjalan beriringan.

Saat mereka turun Yoongi menampilkan wajah bingung, saat Jimin menggenggam tangan lalu membawanya kearah parkiran. Sebuah mobil merah mengkilap yang dituju, Jimin memencet kuncinya dari jauh. Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin agar berhenti membawanya.

"Yak! Kita mau kemana? Mobil itu milik siapa?"

"Jalan-jalan, bukan? Aku menyuruh manajer hyung menyewakannya untukku."

"Aiihs, tidak perlu jauh-jauh, Jim. Bukankah kita akan jalan-jalan disekitar sini saja?"

"Emh emh, tidak. Kita sudah bermain disini beberapa waktu lalu, aku ingin tempat baru, hyung. Lagi pula mobilnya dilengkapi navigasi, kita tidak akan tersesat."

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya ia berjalan duluan kearah mobil dan masuk sendiri tanpa Jimin. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, ia merasa seperti suami yang sedang berdebat tentang tempat liburan bersama istri (?)

'Oh ayolah. Jangan menggodaku dengan tingkah manis seperti itu!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ingin kunyalakan music?" Jimin membuka percakapan setelah melihat Yoongi yang hanya diam disampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Ingin minum?"

"Tidak."

"Ingin kulepaskan kacamatamu."

"Tidak."

"Ingin kucium."

"Tid—, uewaaahh!" dalam hati Jimin sudah berpesta kegirangan, Yoongi ingin dicium. Seorang yang mesum sepertiku pastilah dengan senang hati melakunya, pikir Jimin. Namun ternyata Yoongi ber 'uewaaahh' ria karna pemandangan disampingnya yang begitu menakjubkan. Oke Jimin terlambat menyadari, untung ini bibir belum nyosor, kalo nyosor duluan bisa mati ditempatkan daku, pikir Jimin lagi.

"Kau ingin turun?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Jimin menepi, belum sempat ia melepas sabuk pengaman Yoongi sudah duluan melompat keluar. Jimin kembali tersenyum malihat hyung manisnya itu bertingkah seperti anak kecil, mengucapkan 'wah-wah' berkali-kali.

Jimin keluar dari mobil Yoongi menopang tubuhnya pada membatas pagar. Tidak langsung menghampiri ia malah duduk didepan mobil, memandangi pemandangan indah lebih indah dari yang Yoongi lihat. Dan kita semua tau apa yang Jimin lihat, tentu saja Min Yoongi. Namja manis yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai.

Yoongi menutup mata, terpaan angin menyapu halus permukaan kulitnya. Dua buah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya, Yoongi tidak kaget toh ia sudah tau pemiliknya. Merasa mendapat perlakuan nyaman Yoongi semakin mempernyaman diri dimana posisinya kini yang bersandar didada bidang pemilik tangan kekar tadi.

Jimin ikut menutup mata, ia senang jika Yoongi merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Wangi khas Yoongi yang menyeruak masuk kedalam paru-parunya, belum lagi rambut halus yang menyentuh kulitnya akibat terpaan angin. Jimin ingin seperti ini berapa lamapun ia akan menahannya.

Yoongi yang mudah terbuai kembali tersadar, ia berhenti dari acara bersandar-sandarannya tadi. Membuat tangan Jimin melonggarkan pagutannya.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Bi-bis'sa. Kita ketem—tempatlain?" Jimin mengangguk, saat Yoongi terlepas dari pelukannya ia hanya mengikuti dibelakang. Jimin hanya tidak menyadari kegugupan dan semburat merah yang dari tadi menghiasi wajah Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka mampir dibeberapa tempat sebelumnya seperti toko pernak-pernik dipinggir jalan. Toko eskrim, atau taman unik hanya untuk sekedar berfoto. Dan sekarang keduanya sampai disebuah toko baju yang biasa dikunjungi turis-turis untuk membeli oleh-oleh.

Berkeliling sambil mengambil beberapa dan dicocokkan ditubuh, Yoongi sendiri dipojokan sedangkan Jimin tidak berada didekatnya. Jimin memilih untuk mencari barang yang berbeda dengan Yoongi lihat.

Saat maniknya memandang kesegala arah, pandangannya berhenti. Ia melihat hoodie kumamon. Kumamon? Bagaimana bisa toko oleh-oleh menjualnya. Jimin terkekeh geli membayangkan Yoongi memakai itu pasti menambah kesan imut didirinya. Jimin mengambil satu, dan menyuruh langsung sang penjaga kasir untuk membungkusnya. Dan berencana memberikan pada Yoongi jika sudah kembali kekorea.

Tidak lama setelahnya, ia pergi menghampiri Yoongi yang terlihat sedang memilih-milih baju.

"Kok banyak, hyung?"

"Buat staff yang gak ikut Jim. Aku tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong."

"Istriku memang tiada duanya!"

"Kau ingin mati? Nih bawa!" Yoongi melempar secara tidak elit baju-baju yang dipilihnya tadi, dan sebagian mengenai wajah Jimin.

Jimin? Jangan ditanya ini orang malah seneng-seneng sendiri. Sekali lagi, Jimin merasa seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah berbelanja. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Jimin ingin melompat dari gedung tertinggi dipermukaan bumi, oke itu terlalu berlebihan.

Selesai memilih Jimin mengikuti Yoongi kekasir. Dengan keahlian bahasa inggris yang alakadarnya. Keduanya berhasil membayar lalu kembali beranjak untuk pergi ketempat selanjutnya.

Hari semakin sore, keduanya memilih duduk dipondok kecil ditepi pantai yang sudah sepi akan pengunjung. Sambil mengemil cemilan yang tadi dibeli dipinggir jalan atau toko-toko kecil penjual makanan.

"Kenapa diam? Kau memikirkan, apa?"

"Sesuatu."

"Seharusnya tidak perlu menjawab jika tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Aku akan mengatakannya." / _Akhirnyaa/_ gumam Jimin. "Ini, itu anu itu loh, Jim. Akh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Jikaaa—" jeda sesaat "Jika kita adalah sepasang kekasih siapa—yang berada dibawah?"

Mendengar itu Jimin cekikikan dengan tawanya, sungguh Yoongi sedang serius dan Jimin malah menganggapnya seperti sebuah candaan. "Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius!" yang ditanya meletakkan camilannya disamping lalu menyingkirkan sedikit makanan yang meghalanginya dan Yoongi. Jimin lalu mendekat,

"Hyung. Kau pernah berpikir sebagai posisi atas?" Yoongi menggeleng kuat,

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berpikir sebagai keduanya."

"Akan kuperjelas, kau ingat saat aku pertama kali melumat bibirmu?" Yoongi mengangguk mengiakan, "Dari situ sudah terlihat, kau saja tidak dapat mendominasi lumatanku." "Lalu, lihat kakimu." Dengan bodohnya Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kekaki cantik miliknya.

"Lihatlah, kaki kecil ini mana tahan jika harus mengungkung lama tubuh yang lebih besar darimu."

"Lalu?" Yoongi baik bertanya, maniknya kembali menatap serius wajah Jimin.

"Tentu saja, aku yang akan mengungkung tubuhmu! Hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan, hyung!" merasa paham Yoongi mengangguk lagi. Jimin menggeleng kembali dan memakan camilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit telah menguning, inilah hal yang ditunggu keduanya untuk melihat sunset bersama. Dengan sandal yang dipegang masing-masing merekanya berjalan santai dipinggilan pantai. Jimin yang memandang, wajah orang disebelahnya membuat orang itu gelagapan dengan sendirinya.

Hei, ingatlah ulat-ulat Yoongi belum menjadi kepompong tidak mungkin ia langsung keluar menjadi kupu-kupu, bukan? Akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat nyaman untuk melihat sunset tadi.

Bau laut mengisi saluran pernafasan membuat keduanya tenang, belum lagi suara ombak yang menghempas ketepian perpaduan bagus untuk dua orang yang sedang—entahlah. Jika menjalin hubungan tentu saja bukan, jika hanya teman juga bukan toh Jimin sudah menyatakan perasaannya.

Perlahan-lahan matahari turun,

"Jimin, aku menerimamu. Berjanjilah untuk menjagaku!" Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan santainya, membuat Yoongi kesal seketika. Tunggu dulu— menerimanya?

"Baiklah, TUNGGU. Serius hyung, benarkah? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Ucapkan sekali lagi? Astaga aku tidak serius mendengarnya tadi! Ini seriuskan?" sebelumnya sandal yang dipegang erat olah Jimin sudah terlempar kesegala arah ia meraih bahu Yoongi agar menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang." Jawab Yoongi sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Astaga aku tidak percaya ini. Kau milikku sekarang? ASSAA' kau benar-benar milikku. MILIKKU! Aku akan menjagamu, percayalah!" Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, Jimin tarlampau senang memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat, sangat erat!

"Terima kasih, Yoongi hanya milik Jimin sekarang." Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin yang sekarang berubah status menjadi ' _ **kekasihnya.**_ ' Dan dalam sekejap ulat tadi benar-benar langsung menjadi kepompong lalu dengan cepat menjadi kupu-kupu yang berhambur keluar.

Jimin melepas pelukan, lalu menangkup pipi kekasihnya. Hanya dengan sorotan mata, Yoongi paham dan mengangguk, bibir yang diidam-idamkan dapat ia rasakan sepuasnya dan kapan saja pastinya.

Jimin mendekat dengan cepat, tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Hanya saja,

/ _ **DRRTT…DDRTT**_ / /gila gila gila/ itu batin Jimin.

Yoongi melepas pagutannya begitu pula Jimin, dengan berat hati melepas tangkupannya.

"Halo/Ada apa Jin-hyung."

"Maafkan aku aku tidak ingat memberi tahumu tet, penerbangan kita malam ini cepat pulang! / kemana saja kau? Tidak berkemas, kah. Penerbangan satu setengah jam lagi cepat pulang!" Tae menelpon Jimin sedangkan Jin menelpon Yoongi.

Keduanya bersitatap sejenak lalu berlari-

Meninggalkan sandal yang terhayut ditepian pantai itu.

" _ **Sial.**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak butuh lama untuk mencapai penginapan, keduanya melesat masuk kedalam kamar. Namun didalam sudah ada dua manajer hyung yang mengemas barang-barang mereka.

"Kemana saja kalian? ganti baju dan turun kelobi!"

"Maafkan kami hyung. Tidak ada yang tau kalau penerbangannya malam ini."

"Tidak apa yang penting cepatlah yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Nde/Nde."

Keduanya selesai kemudian membawa barang-barang yang sudah dikemas tadi. Jimin juga menanyakan jika ada yang tertinggal pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi mengatakan tidak ada setelah benar-benar yakin.

Setelah turun Jimin tidak habis-habisnya memarahi Taehyung, karna seharusnya Taehyunglah yang memiliki tugas memberitahu Jimin dan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungguh beruntung bagi Jimin, karna dapat duduk disamping Yoongi dipenerbangan. Dan hanya berdua, ingat berdua. Yoongi meraih ponsel Jimin yang ada disampingnya. Lalu tersenyum setelahnya saat melihat foto yang ia yakini adalah dirinya yang sedang bersandar dibahu Jimin waktu itu waktu dimana mereka melakukan pemotretan terakhir.

"Lockscreenmu bagus, siapa yang mengambil fotonya?"

"Jin hyung atau Namjoon hyung entahlah. Tentu saja bagus. Lihatlah aku bersama kekasihku lah menjadikan foto ini semakin bagus, hyung!"

"Ckh, aku kekamar kecil sebentar."

Yoongi sudah sampai ditoilet pesawat saat ia ingin mengunci tiba-tiba seseorang diluar mendorong kuat pintu agar kembali terbuka. Menampakkan Jimin dengan seringai mesumnya. Yoongi sontak kaget dan terduduk diatas toilet yang masih tertutup itu.

Yoongi tidak menyadari bahwa Jimin mengikutinya tadi, untunglah pesawat dalam keadaan sepi, maklumlah bussines class. Belum lagi yang menempati hanya anggota bts dan beberapa staff semakin memudahkan Jimin untuk mengikuti kekasihnya.

Oke kembali pada Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin memaksa masuk kedalam. What the fuck, ini toilet pesawat sekali lagi toilet pesawat. Dan Jimin memaksa masuk diruang tersempit didalam pesawat itu. Dan uniknya tubuh keduanya muat walau sama-sama terhimpit.

" _ **Maaf hyung, aku sudah tidak tahan!**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 _ **Adakah yang masih nunggu ini ff lanjut, nih daku udah lanjut. Mereka udah jadi pasangan. Kayaknya kecepetan tapi, suasana lagi bagus jadi dicepetin hihi.**_

 _ **Thank sekali buat:**_

 _ **| pinkerbell97:**_ _ehem-ehem banget pokonya. Entar dikasih kecupan satu-satu makasih dukungannya sayang kamuu~~ |_ _ **minyoonlovers:**_ _jimin emang gak ada takutnya, hihi. Jungkook nanti deh ditampilin bener2 suka atau engga itu anak hehe. |_ _ **newtrie12:**_ _daku update lagi, luvyu too |_ _ **candytopuppy:**_ _yungi ma selalu sabar, dia juga pengen kayaknya bhak |_ _**syugarmint:**_ _jan sering buat daku teharu, bisa? Makasih banyak loh atas dukungannya #eaaak jugak |_ _ **elfishy326:**_ _udh lanjut maaf lama yaa |_ _ **miniminyoonmini:**_ _kapanpun kau baca daku selalu ikhlas semoga suka yak |_ _ **siscaminstalove:**_ _sejak kapan loh menjadi uyuuh? Udah lanjut dek walau lama dibaca yeth |_ _ **ffnya keren:**_ _siapa dikau sebenarnya, siapa, siapa SIAPA? Oke makasih banget dukungan dan semangatnya semoga yang ini suka yaa |_ _ **a y p:**_ _udah lanjut yaa maaf lama, makasih semangatnyaa |_

 _ **Makasih semua yang selalu dukung+nyemangatin daku buat terus ngelanjutin ini ff.**_

 _ **Sayang kalian pokonya. See you…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T mendekati M /kek nya/**

.

.

" _ **Maaf hyung, aku sudah tidak tahan!**_ "

Demi apa yang himpit panas dingin, Yoongi takut Jimin melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh _didalam pesawat_ , mohon ditekankan pada kata sebelumnya. Jimin kembali membuka mulutnya terlihat ingin bicara namun segera terpotong oleh ucapan gugup sang kekasih. Yoongi sempat menanyakan apa yang ingin dilakukan Jimin terhadapnya, namun balasannya hanyalah tatapan tajam yang seketika seakan melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang Yoongi kenakan.

"Berdirilah diatas situ!" sambil menatap closet yang tertutup . Yoongi menurut, bukan ia yang bodoh karna menuruti perintah itu. Hanya saja, Yoongi berani bersumpah ia takut dengan seringai Jimin yang seakan melahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Sekarang peluk aku!" lanjutnya sebelum lebih mendekat pada Yoongi. Dan lagi, mau diapakan juga Yoongi terpaksa menurut dan memeluk leher kekasih tampannya itu.

Dengan sigap yang dipeluk mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan membalik tubuhnya kini menggantikan Yoongi dengan duduk diatas closet tadi. Mata Yoongi membola, menatap manik gelap dihadapannya.

"Jjim—min, ini pesawat!"

"Aku tau, dan karna pesawat inilah aku kehilangan bibirmu." Yoongi sangat bersyukur ditengah kegelisahannya. Mata yang menatapnya tajam tadi kembali melembut disertai senyuman yang dapat menenankan Yoongi, sesaat. Ya, hanya sesaat.

Yoongi tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat membuka mata ia menemukan wajah Jimin menempel diwajahnya. Hanyut, kata yang cocok untuk kondisinya sekarang. Mengingat Jimin yang memberinya lumatan-lumatan kecil yang memabukkan. Tidak sampai disitu, gigi Jimin ikut bermain dengan menggigit bibir bawah milik kekasih manisnya.

Terlupa akan hal itu, kini yang diharapkan seorang _Park Jimin_ akhirnya datang. Dimana Yoongi yang sudah memberi celah dan mencoba memberikan hal serupa seperti yang Jimin berikan. Lalu Jimin? Jangan ditanya, ada seringai kecil muncul dibalik ciumannya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu acara membuat seringai, daging kenyal tak bertulang milik Jimin sudah melesak masuk kedalam goa hangat serta mengabsen deretan gigi milik Yoongi tentunya, dan _tidak ada bagian dari mulut Yoongi yang tidak terbelai oleh lidah Jimin._

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi intens dan menuntut, keduanya beradu mencari siapa yang akan mendominasi didalamnya. Sebaiknya Yoongi mengalah, mendominasi adalah hal mudah bagi Jimin. Karna, bagaimana pun Yoongi ikut berpartisipasi, tetap saja ia akan menjadi yang didominasi. Ingat itu.

Tangan sang pendominasi tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanan menahan dan menarik kuat tengkuk Yoongi demi memperdalam pagutan bibir. Sedangkan tangan kiri entah kapan sudah berada didalam baju Yoongi memainkan nipple, kiri kanan bergantian.

"Jhiimp…hin.." desahan lolos dari mulut itu ditengah-tengah ciumannya. Membuat daerah selatan yang terhalang kain jeans ketatnya menegak. _Tahan Jim, batin Jimin._

Jimin menyesap dan menjalankan lidahnya diatas bibir Yoongi sebagai bagian akhir. Atau belum berakhir? Dahi mereka menempel sambil mengeluarkan nafas terengah-engah, berbeda dengan Yoongi yang menutup mata sedangkan mata Jimin terbuka memandang kagum bibir merekah didepan hasil kerjanya.

Lampu pijar muncul diatas kepala Jimin, ide lebih menantang masuk kedalam otaknya. Kedua tangan Jimin terangkat menangkup wajah manis Yoongi. Ia menatap lekat wajah itu, yang masih terengah pada nafasnya. Wajahnya sedikit basah akan keringat begitu pula poni yang lepek karna hal serupa. Jangan lupakan bibir yang tidak tertutup rapat mengkilap karna saliva Jimin. Mungkin.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh—

—ingin yang lebih?"

Senyum yang menambah kemanisan wajah itu muncul membuat Jimin akan menerima apapun jawaban yang diberikan Yoongi. "Apapun jika itu menyenangkan kekasihku!" Jimin kembali menarik wajah itu mendekat padanya, kembali melakukan hal yang tertunda karna oksigen menipis tadi.

/ _Mungkin mereka akan mati bersama, aku ingin mengingatkan, keduanya masih didalam wc pesawat. Yang pernah naik pasti tau peringatan2 tentang ruang itu._ /

Jimin berdiri, merasa mendapat sinyal kaki Yoongi turun kembali menyentuh lantai. Tidak melepas pagutan bibir, Jimin membawa tangannya untuk membuka pengait dan menurunkan zipper celana Yoongi. Pemilik celana membantu meloloskan celana serta celana dalam menggunakan kakinya, dan tidak lupa sepatu convers high miliknya.

Jimin kembali mengangkah memangku tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak Jimin sangka, kejantanan Yoongi serupa dengannya, tegang dan menggemaskan. Tidak! Menggemaskan hanya milik Yoongi.

Saling menatap dan tersenyum nakal bersama, lagi namun kali ini Yoongi yang memeluk leher Jimin dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal dihadapannya. Tangan Jimin menahan punggung Yoongi, tangan bebas lain dengan semangat menaik turun pada ereksi milik Yoongi.

Tangan yang tadi hanya bertengger kini meremas kepala Jimin, menahan kenikmatan. Jimin semakin mencepat pompaan pada tangannya itu, membuat Yoongi terpaksa melepas ciumannya mendesahkan nama sang pembuat kenikmatan untuknya.

Kembali mengambil kesempatan tangan yang ada dipunggung Yoongi beralih mengangkat kaos namja manis itu. Membenamkan wajahnya dinipple Yoongi, mengisap serta menggigit-gigit kecil keduanya berualang-ulang.

"Jjiimb…akkh!" kepala itu terlempar kebelakang, saat ia mengeluarkan hasil dari permainan Jimin. Untung saja Jimin sudah siap menahan punggung Yoongi, jika tidak mungkin saja kepalanya terbentur dipintu. Serta cairan yang menyembur itu tidak mengenai pakaian Jimin, karna mungkin sudah persiapan akan menjadi seperti ini, sebelum masuk kedalam ruang kecil itu Jimin sudah menanggalkan kemejanya menyisakan kaos putih polos dan mengikat didepan tubuhnya.

Dengan nafas memburu Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin.

"Yang tadi untukmu. Lalu apa kau tidak ingin melakukannya untukku?" mendengar itu Yoongi mendongak, ia merasa sudah kelelahan tapi jika dipikirkan toh ini hanya memainkan tangan dan mulut, bukan?

Mengangguk, Yoongi mengangguk dan turun dari paha Jimin. Hanya duduk dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar mudah melepas celana dan celana dalam yang masih melekat menurunkan hingga dibawah lutut. Yoongi berjongkok dihadapan adik kecil Jimin.

Mata kecil itu melebar mulutnya menganga lucu, melihat milik Jimin. Mendongak dan menatap tidak percaya ke wajah Jimin. Yang ditatap mengangkat bahu dan alis dengan tatapan memerintah pada Yoongi. Yang diperintah menelan air liur paksa.

Kedua tangan kurus itu dengan perlahan memegang ereksi Jimin. Wajahnya maju dan mulutnya menganga memasukkan kepala Jimin pada mulutnya. Lenguhan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Jimin. Tangan Jimin menyibak rambut yang lebih tua agar lebih jelas melihat bagaimana hyungnya itu memainkan miliknya. Namun dipertengahan,

" _ **Kepada seluruh penumpang MINYOON Airlines [**_ _yah anggap aja nama pesawatnya gitu biar tambah greget_ _ **] karna cuaca yang memburuk diharapkan untuk duduk dikursi penumpang dengan sabuk yang terpasang. Serta diharapkan kembali mematikan alat elektronik. Dan jika ada yang masih didalam toilet segera keluar mengingat oksigen diruang itu akan semakin menipis.**_ "

"Akh, sial! Aku belum keluar!" mendengar itu Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi, membawanya melepas adiknya dan berdiri.

"Ini menyiksaku! Pakai celanamu bersihkan wajah dan keluarlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan sendiri. Tidak baik jika kau berlama-lama disini, Yoongi!"

Yoongi berpikir karna kata ' _menyelesaikan sendiri_ ' tadi. 'Oh ayolah Yoon semua namja pasti tau arti dari menyelesaikan sendiri itu' gumamnya setelah mengerti. Menurut, membersihkan wajah dan memakai celana.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, Yoongi kembali berbalik,

"Selesaikan dengan cepat, aku tidak ingin kau mati dengan tangan yang berada dikemaluanmu!" Jimin terkekeh,

. _ **Chup**_. Yoongi segera keluar setelah mendapat kecupan kilat dipipi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Lalu menyikap selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai? Kau tidak perlu mengeratkan sabuk, penerbangan sudah stabil. Dan kemana kemejamu?"

"Sudah! Aku lelah. Aku meninggalkannya dibak sampah didekat kita tadi." Yoongi tertawa kecil, lalu sebuah benda keramat mengayun didepan wajahnya. "Jangan senang dulu bahkan celana dalammu tertinggal, hyung." Kini Jiminlah yang puas dengan tawanya, melihat itu Yoongi mengambil celana dalamnya secepat kilat. Dan ia tersenyum kikuk serya wajahnya yang bersemu sesaat.

Obrolan singkat tadi berakhir dengan tertidurnya dua makhluk kelelahan, tangan mereka bertaut dan jangan lupakan kepala Yoongi yang bersandar dibahu Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sampai saat pagi hari, seluruh anggota bangtan masih kusut dan mengantuk dari bangun tidurnya. Tidak untuk Jimin ia malah terlihat bersemangat dan senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat hal yang dilakukannya dengan hyung, tidak kini sudah kekasih itu.

Saat berjalan keruang tunggu penumpang, tangan Jimin yang bebas dari bawaan merangkul bahu Yoongi, yang dirangkul hanya mengabaikan itu dan berjalan dengan santai.

Menunggu dijemput, Taehyung dan Hoseok mencari makan. Jungkook mengambil tas kecilnya yang tertinggal, Namjoon kekamar kecil. Menyisakan Jimin, Jin, dan Yoongi. Mereka duduk berdempet dengan Jin yang berada ditengah menghalangi pasangan kekasih itu.

Jin tengah asik dengan ponselnya, terdiam hidungnya menghiut-hiut disekitar tubuhnya,

"Aku mencium bau aneh." Wajah Jin mendekat pada Yoongi, dan menciumi tubuhnya. Mata cantik itu melebar, lalu tatapannya beralih pada Jimin disamping yang lainnya. "APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Jin berdiri lalu melotot pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

Demi celana dalam Yoongi yang tertinggal tadi, keduanya sudah salah tingkah, Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Yoongi menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal. Jin menarik nafas panjang ia tidak membayangkan dimana kedua orang itu melakukannya. Ya! Tidak ada yang menyadari kelakuan mesum itu karna sudah malam dimana penumpang sudah tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketujuh manusia berlainan kebiasaan itu sudah sampai didorm. Ada yang melepas lelah diruang tengah. Ada yang kedapur, kekamar mandi. Dan Yoongi kekamar tidur, Jimin melihat itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya keberbagai tempat, merasa tidak ada yang mengawasi, ia masuk kedalam kamar yang Yoongi masuki tadi.

Yoongi yang baru masuk dan ingin berbaring, kaget karna sebuah tangan menarik lengannya paksa lalu melempar tubuhnya kepintu.

Terdengar suara benturan keras dari luar, Jimin sudah melahap habis bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Namun ia harus melepas paksa bibirnya dan berteriak karna, sesuatu menindih kuat kakinya. Saat pagutan itu terlepas, Yoongi merosot kelantai dengan tangan diatas kepala.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku? Keluar kau!" Jimin ikut duduk dilantai melihat kondisi Yoongi, ia tidak sadar terlalu kelas melempar tubuh Yoongi tadi.

"Ahh, apa sakit, hyung?" Jimin gelagapan sendiri dihadapan Yoongi.

"Dan kau masih bertanya?" Jimin menggenggam lengan itu dan mengusap halus kepala yang terbentur, "KELUAR!" oh itu tidak mempan, Jim. Min Yoongi sudah kembali sekarang, jika saja kau lebih lembut, mungkin saja hal selanjutnya kau melihat wajah cantik itu mendesah dibawahmu, batinnya. Kemudian dengan rasa bersalah+kesal Jimin terpaksa menurut dan keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

/ _Nah lo naena nya ketunda lagi kan_ /

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Jimin membantu Jin menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah selesai, ia kembali dapat tugas membangunkan para member bangtan untuk bangun dan sarapan. Semua sudah, menyisakan Yoongi, Jimin sengaja membangunkan Yoongi paling akhir.

Yoongi masih bermesraan dengan selimut lembutnya, kan Jimin jadi cemburi. Jimin masuk dan duduk disisi ranjang.

"Hyung, bangun. Udah pagi, ayo sarapan!"serunya sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Yoongi.

"Enngh…" bersyukurlah Jimin, karna memiliki kekasih yang tidak susah untuk bangun.

Jimin memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi, "Morning kiss!" Jimin sudah siap dengan sumpah serapah atau pun pukulan Yoongi padanya, namun Jimin harus bersyukur lagi karna Yoongi malah tersenyum dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana, kepalamu? Masih sakit. Maafkan aku, hyung."

"Tidak, Jim. Tidak sakit lagi, aku hanya kelelahan dan terbawa emosi kemarin." Sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya, Jimin tersenyum mendengar respon Yoongi.

"Baguslah, jadii—

—kapan kita dapat melakukannya." Sambil lebih mendekat pada Yoongi,

"Emh emh, tidak akan. Aku sudah berpikir tadi malam, kita akan melakukannya jika kau sudah menjadi suamiku."

Jimin memajukan bibirnya, "Begitukah? Yaaah, haruskah kita menikah besok?" mendengar itu membuat Yoongi memukul manja dada Jimin.

"Eyy, berpikirlah dengan baik, ayo keluar." Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin tidak sadar bahwa Jimin menghilang dibalik tubuhnya. Jangan berpikir macam-macam Jimin hanya pergi mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah berkumpul kecuali, Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka tau kalau Jimin sedang mandi begitu pula Jungkook semua sudah tau kalau dia masih molor diranjang. Selesai main tunjuk-tunjukan akhirnya terpilihlah Yoongi menjadi tukang bangunin situkang molor Jungkook!

Entah sudah pukulan keberapa yang mengenai tubuh Jungkook, tapi ia belum bangun-bangun dari tidurnya membuat Yoongi kewalahan.

"Oh ayolah seseorang tolong bangunkan dia!" gerutu Yoongi kesal.

Dan Yoongi bersyukur, ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Jin jika Jungkook tidak bangun. 'Mencubit nipple miliknya!' Yoongi tertawa puas setelah mengingatnya dan mulai mempraktekkan hal tadi.

Betapa kagetnya Yoongi, tubuhnya sudah diranjang tepatnya diatas kungkungan tubuh besar Jungkook. Setelah melakukan hal tadi, Jungkook tidak nyaman dan bangun, lalu menarik Yoongi serta membalikkan tubuh mereka.

" _ **Kau_sedang menggodaku, Yoongi-hyung?**_ "

 _Kali ini keduanya tidak beruntung, diambang pintu seseorang dengan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya, menatap tidak suka dengan mata yang terbelalak dan genggaman kuat pada gagang pintu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung.**_

 _ **Kyaakkkk, daku kembali-li-li-li. Pertama2 pen nanya *blowjob bukan rateM kan yaah, cuman mendekati. Daku belom pengen nistain ffku dengan kategori M bhak.**_

 _ **Ini pertama kali bikin begini begituan, serius! Daku kira bakal panas dingin kek pertama kali bikin adegan kisseu2an dulu. Tapi gak kok hehe, yang ngira jimin kebelet pipis ato poop maafkeun daku yeth daku bikin ncim pengen itu.**_

 _ **Dan pernah ada kan yah dichap sebelumnya tentang jimin yang bilang kuyungi sikookie lagi demen sama yungi itu bener loh. Jadi siap-siap buat nemuin cinta segitiganya minyoonkook!**_

 _ **Btw liat twitter updatenya jimin gak, bhak ntu fokus ke istrinya emang.**_

 _ **Makasih banyak yang ngeluangkan waktunya untuk ngeriview ini ff yang abal-abal, nggak kok gak abal daku sepenuh hati ngetiknya.**_

 _ **Makasih buat yang masih setia:**_

 _ **| vtan368 | xiayuweliu | pinkerbell97 | dessy574 | candytopuppy | minyoonlovers | dd | siscaminstalove | yoonminshippers | 95line |**_

 _ **Maaf gk bales satu-satu ntar chap berikutnya dibales kok hehe,**_

 _ **See yaa…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _**kau membuatku menyerah, Yoongi…**_ **"**

Melihat pemandangan yang tidak menyamankan hati itu, Jimin tidak ingin menjadi kekasih yang hanya membiarkan dan ngambek pada akhirnya. Jimin masuk dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook, yang didorong lantas terbanting disamping Yoongi. Yoongi kaget melihat kedatangan Jimin yang tiba-tiba,

"YA! Kau tau sendiri, dia jauh lebih tua darimu. Bisakah kau sedikit sopan?" teriak Jimin, lalu menatap biasa kearah Yoongi. "Ayo keluar, hyung. Jin hyung sedang menunggu!" Yoongi mengangguk gugup, ia sangat takut jika Jimin marah, menyalahkannya atau cemburu, tidak Yoongi cukup tau jika kadaan tadi pasti membuat kekasih tampannya cemburu.

Setelah mengatakan tadi Jimin mengenggam tangan Yoongi dan membawanya keluar.

"Jimin-hyung, ayolah apa masih ada sopan diantara kita? Bukankah kita sudah seperti saudara?" seru Jungkook yang bingung atas reaksi Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik, "Yang tadi tidak senonoh! Kau mengerti?" lalu kembali berjalan dengan Yoongi digenggamannya.

Yoongi hanya mengikuti tangan yang sendang menyeretnya itu, sampai mereka didalam kamar Jimin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok. Keduanya masuk lalu Jimin menutup dengan kakinya. Jimin menatap singkat wajah Yoongi. Kemudian meraih bahu itu untuk didekapnya,

"Hyung, kau tau kan kalau aku, sangat mencintaimu." Yoongi mengangguk didada Jimin, "Jadi, jangan pernah mencintai orang selain aku! Aku mungkin sangat kekanakan saat ini tapi, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Yoongi tersenyum dan tangannya merambat untuk memeluk pinggang Jimin, "Tidak, kau berhak mengatakannya, kau berhak marah. Jungkook hanya main-main tadi, dia tetaplah adik yang lucu." ' _tidak hyung, dia menyukaimu_ '

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah kekasihnya, "Kau tidak salah, aku tidak ingin marah."

Yoongi tersenyum dan berjinjit untuk mencium sayang kening Jimin. "Baguslah."

"Aiish, aku paling suka saat kau manja seperti ini." Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi saking gemasnya.

Setelah tersenyum sangat manis Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan keluar untuk sarapan bersama dengan yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini para member bangtan, memilih berkumpul diruang tengah sambil memakan semangka yang dibawakan manager hyung lalu berbincang ringan.

"Kita masih punya hari libur, kalian mau kemana aja?"

"Emh, aku cuman mau disini. Males pulang kekampung." Sahut Jin, dan Namjoon tersenyum mesum disebelahnya.

"Aku kedaegu. Yoongi- _hyung_ bereng yok!" Taehyung, dan Yoongi mengangguk mengiakan.

"Ahhh, Yoongi- _hyung._ Ikut aku kebusan aja, nanti kita jalan bareng disana." Ingatkan Jimin untuk menutup mulut, mendengar penuturan Jungkook yang tidak biasa belum lagi tangannya yang merambat dipinggang milik kekasihnya.

"Tidak, Jungkookie. Hyung ada acara didaegu. Ajak hyung lain kali, okay!" Yoongi semakin tidak nyaman, karna ia sudah berada dipelukan Jungkook. Jungkook bahkan menaruh dagunya dibahu Yoongi.

"Kalau kau, Jim?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Keluargaku dijepang menikah. Dan aku harus hadir diacara itu. Mungkin aku ke Jepang dulu baru pulang ke Busan." Mengatakan dengan mata yang tak lepas dari tubuh sang kekasih, Jungkook lebih lancang sekarang bahkan wajahnya menyusup dilipatan leher Yoongi menghirup kuat aroma yang keluar dari situ.

Bincanga itu terus berlanjut, namun hanya Jimin yang terlihat gelisah ditempat. Ia melihat raut tidak nyaman yang terpampang diwajah Yoongi. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sebuah ide,

"Yoongi- _hyung._ Ini sudah waktunya bukankah kita ingin membeli sesuatu diluar?" pasangan NamJin mengerti ajakan tiba-tiba itu.

"O? Ahh, benar, ayo keluar. Jungkookie bisa kau melepasku? Aku ingin keluar sebentar."

Mau tidak mau, Jungkook harus melakukannya, Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan untuk mengganti pakaian lalu keluar berbarengan setelah sebelumnya pamit. Senang rasanya sudah terbebas dengan tubuh bongsor seorang Jungkook. Yoongi juga meraih tangan Jimin untuk digenggamnya lebih dulu. Jimin tersenyum dan membalas genggamannya.

Keduanya berjalan-jalan singkat, siang ini tidak terlalu ramai atau sepi. Karna jam sekolah dan kerja mungkin. Mereka sempat bingung ingin kemana, sampai memilih masuk kedalam café, setelah memesan dan mendapat apa yang diinginkan, keduanya duduk dibangku taman yang terlihat sepi.

"Kau keJepang? Aku ingin mengajakmu kedaegu sebenarnya."

"Yahh, sayang sekali, hyung. Tapi aku tidak lama mungkin hanya dua hari, saat pulang aku langsung menemuimu, didaegu." Yoongi berhenti menyeruput minumannya saat mendengar itu.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku tidak sabar. Aku jemput ya, Jim!"

"Tidak usah, biarkan aku yang mendatangimu nanti." Yoongi mengangguk dan kembali meminum minumannya tadi. "Oh iya, ada acara apa memangnya, hyung?"

"Itu, keluargaku bilang ingin memanggang daging bersama saat aku pulang. Dan entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu."

"Baiklah, aku pasti datang." Sambil mengacak halus surai Yoongi.

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka pulang dengan beberapa makanan ditangan masing-masing, tidak mungkin bukan, jika pulang dengan tangan kosong setelah berpamit mencari sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sudah didaegu sejak kemarin, ia hanya bergerak tidak karuan diatas ranjangnya. Baru kali ini Yoongi tidak bisa tidur, biasanya jika ia sudah pulang kekampung halaman ia bisa tidur seharian penuh melupakan perkerjaan beberapa hari. Tapi apa ini, makan sudah, poop sudah, mandi sudah, hanya tinggal memejamkan mata dan tertidur saja sangat susah.

Ia mengambil ponsel diatas meja nakas. Sepi, Jimin belum menghubunginya sejak berangkat bersama kemarin. Apa ia sibuk? Mungkin saja toh kerabatnya sedang melakukan pernikahan. Tapi Yoongi kan juga kangen, ia tidak tahan dan mulai menghubungi Jimin. Namun sayangnya yang menjawab adalah wanita yang mengatakan bahwa nomornya tidak aktif. WTF dimana Jimin? Yoonginya merindukannya.

Lelah menunggu, akhirnya matanya terpejam dan mulai menjelajah dialam mimpi. Ponselnya bergetar, namun pemilik tidak mendengar. Oke aku tegaskan, jangan mengira itu Jimin karna nama yang tercantum dilayar ponselnya adalah _jungkook._

Hari semakin sore, Yoongi terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karna suara keras memanggilnya dari bawah. Ia berpikir mungkin sedang bermimpi dan menjadi siswa senior high school lagi. Tapi itu bukan mimpi, suara itu semakin kencang,

"Yoongi-yaa, rekanmu datang!"

Suara itu jelas terdengar tak banyak berpikirpun ia sudah paham. Yoongi langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kondisi bangun tidurnya saat ini.

Sedikit-lagi-sedikit-lagi, gumamnya sambil menatap lantai. Saat Yoongi mendongak dan menyadari sesuatu keanehan, ia ingin berhenti tapi kakinya tidak dapat menahan laju awal larinya. Dan dengan terpaksa tubuhnya menubruk keras tubuh orang dihadapannya.

"Aigoo, hyung sangat merindukanku rupanya sampai-sampai bersemangat seperti ini." ucap Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Karna merindukanmu. Aku sudah menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat." Yoongi menjauh dan mengajak Jungkook keruang tamu. "Kau masih belum percaya? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu uri, _hyungiie_!" lagi Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oke-oke, lepas ini. Kau berat kookie-ah." Jungkook menurut dan memberikan Yoongi cengiran lucu membuatnya menggelengkan kepala atas tingkah adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan pertama kali Jungkook bermalam didaegu. Ia keluar untuk duduk dihalaman belakang. Sebelumnya, ia melihat Yoongi sedang menghubungi Jimin. Tidak mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan memang. Hanya saja melihat wajah Yoongi yang tidak seperti biasanya membuanya heran.

Bukankah, Jungkook sudah pernah mengatakan pada Jimin, bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi? Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan, Jika Jimin benar-benar menjadi orang spesial bagi Yoongi. Hembusan angin yang kian menggelitik wajahnya, nyaman terasa. Bahkan Jungkook tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Mereka diam, Yoongi yang memang pengirit bicara, Jungkook yang sedang berpesta dengan pikirannya. Jungkook takut, Yoongi menganggapnya masih kekanakan. Dimana ia sangat dewasa jika dengan masalah-masalah tertentu. Yoongi itu memang dingin, tapi ia lah yang paling perhatian dari yang lain.

Jungkook jatuh cinta, saat ia mendapat pelukan dari tubuh kurus itu. Saat ia mendapat masalah dan duduk sendiri disudut kamar. Sorakan semangat, dan senyum lembut dengan gusi lucu membuat ada sesuatu ditubuhnya menghangat. Bagi Jungkook ada pengecualian, bahwa Yoongi itu hangat.

" _Hyung_?"

"Emh?"

"Tak apa."

Yoongi menoleh, kerutan dahi samar terlihat. Ia mendekat, memeluk Jungkook dari samping, tubuh besar itu hampir tak dapat mempertemukan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ada masalah, diBusan?" Matanya terpejam, ia menikmati pelukan nyaman itu. "Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakan padaku. Aku siap mendengarkan, kookie!" ' _masalahnya ada padamu, hyung._ '

Jungkook berbalik memeluk tubuh itu, mulutnya yang kaku susah mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan. Masalahnya bukan beban berat, tapi menyangkut perasaan. Sosok disampingnya dapat membuatnya luluh dan rapuh secara bersamaan. Ia bukan pengecut, tapi pikiran tentang Jimin dan Yoongi mengganggunya. Takut penolakan, dan berakhir dengan kecanggungan antara kedua orang tadi.

Kenapa harus ada kata, takut?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin lebih cepat datang, membuat tubuh kecil itu harus memakai pakaain tebal dan syal yang mengganggunya. Ia mengemudi mobil milik keluarganya, membelah jalanan dingin Daegu. Tujuannya hanya satu, menjemput sang kekasih pulang kerumahnya.

Ia ingin mengajak Jungkook, namun Jungkook yang memang masih nyaman dengan selimutnya membuatnya enggan untuk membangunkan dari tidurnya. Menyetir dari pagi hari, kini ia sampai dibandara. Yoongi tau jam kedatangan Jimin. Namun ia berusaha datang lebih cepat.

Ia duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan untuk penjemput khusus, tempatnya pun memang berada dibelakang bandara. Melepas mantel tebalnya. Menyisakan sweater hitam, yang membuatnya lebih terlihat manis. Bandara hangat, ujarnya. Duduk sendiri sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki.

Tak lama berselang waktu, pintu besar itu terbuka. Ia berdiri mencari sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Ia melihat beberapa orang keluar, sampai seseorang dengan beanie dan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya semakin tampan berjalan dari arah sana. Senyum manis merekah diwajah Yoongi, tanpa babibu ia menghampiri sosok itu.

Yoongi meraih tangan Jimin membawanya agar melingkar dilehernya, menyembulkan kepalanya dari perlipatan tangan Jimin dengan lucunya. Jimin berpura-pura tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia membuka kacamata sampai dihidung, mengangkat alis, dan mengkerutkan dahi.

"Maaf? Siapa?"

Senyum indah itu luntur, wajahnya semakin lucu dengan bibir yang menekuk. Yoongi melepas tangan Jimin. Dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang terkekeh melihatnya. Yoongi teteplah Yoongi, layaknya orang lain ia juga bisa dalam mode ngambek.

Jimin berlari menghampiri dan membalik tubuh itu. Mengangkat tubuhnya lebih tinggi membawanya berputar seperti adegan manis didrama-drama yang biasa Yoongi tonton. Menggesek hidung kecil yang mancung itu, membuat keduanya terkekeh bersama. Menghentikan acara berputarnya, Jimin tersenyum memandang Yoongi diatasnya.

"Sepertinya kita mempunyai orang nakal disini. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menjemputku?"

"He, sudahlah turunkan aku."

Jimin menurut, melepas syal yang ia pakai lalu memasangkan dileher Yoongi, demi menutupi bagian itu. "Ini dingin, mana mantelmu?"

Yoongi membenarkan posisi syal yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. "Ada disana!" sambil menunjuk tempat ia duduki saat menunggu tadi.

"Ayo ambil dan pulang." Yoongi mengangguk paham, dan setelah mengambil hal yang mereka bicarakan tadi Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan keparkiran dan pulang bersama kerumah keluarga Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini Jiminlah yang membawa mobil, jalanan yang memang terasa sepi. Membuatnya dapat menjalankan dengan santai dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Yoongi. Yoongi sibuk dengan menciumi syal yang dipakaikan kekasihnya tadi, hangat bercampur nyaman. Sesekali Jimin melihatnya lalu tersenyum dengan tingkah itu.

Dinginnya hari tidak menembus masuk ke dalam mobil, penghangat tidak dinyalakan, mereka mempunyai penghangat sendiri.

"Jungkook, ada dirumah!" entah kemauan dari mana ia mengeluarkan suara, Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir dan tangan Yoongi. Perasaannya kembali tak nyaman, Jungkook ada ditengah-tengah mereka, bagaimana ia nanti?

"Kapan ia datang?"

"Kemarin sore." Jimin hanya mengangguk mengiakan, ia kembali menormalkan laju mobil yang ia bawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **/tok/tok/tok/**_

Sesuatu mengganggu pasangan kekasih yang tengah nyaman tertidur didalam mobil. Masih dengan tangan yang bertaut, rupanya sesampainya Jimin dikediaman keluarga Min, ia melihat Yoongi tertidur. Memiringkan badan masih bersandar pada kursi mobil, ia juga ikut tertidur menyusul sang kekasih menyelami mimpi masing-masing.

Sedangkan orang diluar mengetuk keras jendela mobil. Mencoba membangunkan keduanya, yang sudah tertidur berjam-jam. Yoongi mengeluh tidak nyaman, ia membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan Jungkook yang masih saja setia mengetuk jendela.

"Oh, Jiminie! Oy, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" Mendengar itu Jimin terbangun, ia kaget karna telah tertidur.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, ayo keluar!" mereka keluar dan dihadang Jungkook yang telah apron berwarna pink.

"Pppffttt/ppffttt." Jimin dan Yoongi terkekeh melihat dandanan Jungkook yang sudah seperti ahjumma-ahjumma dikedai pinggir jalan.

"Aigoo, ahjumma aku ingin soju, ahjumma. Ahjummaaaa!" ejek Yoongi, jungkook tertawa merangkul yang lebih tua lalu berjalan bersama memasuki rumah. Sedangkan Jimin masih mengambil beberapa barangnya didalam mobil. Lalu menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Saat-saat yang ditunggu tiba, acara sederhana namun dengan keluarga Min yang lengkap ditambah Jungkook, Jimin serta Taehyung yang baru saja datang. Menambah keramaian dihalaman belakang.

Semua kebagian tugas masing-masing, hanya Yoongi dan Jimin yang duduk menonton kesibukan yang lain. Aneh memang tidak ada yang menegur, tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak ingin disia-siakan Park Jimin.

"Hyung, kekamar yuk!"

"Ngapain?" Yoongi yang memang sedang memainkan ponselnya tidak menyadari maksud Jimin.

"Ekhm, _Yoongih_." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kewajah Jimin yang entah dari kapan sudah ada didekat wajahnya.

Jimin mengisap bibirnya sendiri, sambil mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian nan erotis. "Aiishh, berhentilah mesum Jimin."

"Nde." Serunya merasa tidak mendapatkan kesempatan.

 **.**

Selesai menjalankan acara kecil-kecilan tadi, Taehyung berencana ikut menginap dirumah itu. Sebenarnya masih ada kamar tamu, namun ketiga orang yang ikut menginap ngotot untuk tidur dikamar Yoongi. Alasan mereka karna takut.

Tapi Jimin menyesali keputusannya, lebih baik ia berdesakan dengan rekan-rekan tingginya, dari pada harus melihat Yoongi satu ranjang dengan Jungkook. Ya, Jimin dan Taehyung tidur dibawah, sedangkan Yoongi dan Jungkook diatas ranjang. Tentu lah Jimin merasa tidak nyaman.

Ia gelisah dikasurnya bersama Taehyung, tidak bisa tidur karna mengingat kekasihnya yang tidur bersama orang yang selama ini ia ketahui menyukainya, menyukai Yoongi.

Terlintas ide dipikirannya, Jimin bangun dan mengendap-endap melewati Taehyung. Tanpa membangunkan, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi keluar kamar.

"Engh, Jim?"

"Sshhttt." Yoongi mengerti dan mengeratkan pelukanya dileher Jimin.

Berakhirlah disini, disofa ruang tamu. Yoongi terbangun dan susah untuk tidur kembali. Ia berbaring dengan paha Jimin sebagai bantal. Jimin mengusap halus kepala Yoongi, ditatapnya wajah manis itu lekat-lekat. Begitupun dengan Yoongi.

Hening, padahal mereka dalam keadaan terjaga. Mendengarkan deruan nafas masing-masing, menjadi irama nyaman ditelinga keduanya. Yoongi menatap mata tajam itu perlahan menutup, wajah tidur Jimin indah pikirnya. Yoongi memikirkan bagaimana perhatian dan hangatnya Jimin. Hanya saja, masih ada sikap kekanakannya yang masih tersimpan didalam diri Jimin.

Yoongi mulai mengantuk, ia duduk sebentar hanya untuk mengecup singkat pipi Jimin. Dan berbaring kembali demi memenuhi hasrat tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan berakhir, seluruh member bangtan kembali pulang kedorm. Mereka disibukkan kembali untuk persiapan album-album berikutnya. Berkerja menciptakan lagu, mengaransemen, atau pun menciptakan koreografi. Karnanya sering kali pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi jarang bertemu.

Tidak menjadi masalah memang, namun akhir-akhir ini Jimin dibuat tidak nyaman dengan member lain. Dimana Yoongi sering kali terlalu dekat dengan mereka yang tidak mengetahui ada yang spesial dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Bukan hanya Jungkook tapi hampir semua, termasuk Namjoon yang telah memiliki kekasih, sempat-sempatnya Jimin curigai.

Karna mendiamkan Yoongi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Jimin berencana mengatakan ketidak nyamanannya kesemua malam ini. Saat semua berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Jimin keluar dengan dentuman keras dibelakangnya, ia secara tidak elit menutup kembali pintunya tadi. Membuat mereka yang sedang berada dimeja makan menatap tak senang pada Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, emosinya akan dikeluarkan malam ini, "Yoongi, milikku." Semua masih diam, tidak mengerti dengan kata yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian mengondisikan tingkah kalian dihadapan Yoongi- _hyung_? Kalian membuatku muak, aku sudah menahannya sejak lama. Pertama, Jungkook berhenti menempel padanya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman."

"Jimin!" Yoongi menunduk sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Hoseok- _hyung_! Aku melihat kau sangat dekat distudionya. Bukan hanya sekali tapi aku melihatnya hampir setiap hari." Hoseok mengkerutkan dahi, apa lagi dengannya?

"Dan Namjoon- _hyung_! Kau sama saja, bukankah kau memiliki Jin- _hyung_?" semua mata selain Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap heran Seok Jin yang sedang tercengang oleh perkataan Jimin. "Tapi kenapa? Ditubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ , tercium parfummu?" Seok Jin yang memang merasa tidak nyaman, langsung beranjak kedalam kamarnya.

"JIMIN!" mereka dikagetkan dengan suara tiba-tiba, Yoongi.

Suasana menjadi dingin, "Namjoon, susul Jin- _hyung_!" yang disuruh pun melakukan perintah Yoongi. Yoongi juga beranjak, meraih tangan Jimin dan menyeretnya kekamar.

 **.**

Yoongi menatap lantai, Jimin hanya diam menatap orang dihadapannya.

"Aku, senang kau selama ini terlihat dewasa. Aku kira kau memang seperti itu, karna sadar akan aku yang lebih tua darimu. Tapi ini, ini apa Jimin? Jika kau ingin penjelasan tanyakan padaku, tidak perlu membuat keributan."

"Tapi mereka berlebihan, mereka menyentuhmu. Kekasih mana yang nyaman melihat itu! Atau kau menikmatinya?" mata Yoongi memerah seketika, kepercayaan yang ia bangun runtuh seketika.

"Jimin, sekarang dengarkan apa pun yang keluar dari mulutku." Yoongi menengadah memandang kesegala arah, ia menahan jatuhnya air dari matanya. "Kita itu keluarga, Hoseok? Jika ia tidak dekat denganku, bagaimana kita bekerja? Haruskah aku meminta pd-nim untuk membuat pembatas untuk kami?"

"Lalu, Jungkook? Ia melakukan itu kesemua. Ia manja kesemua _hyung_ -nya. Kau juga kadang jadi objek manjanya bukan?"

"Lalu, Namjoon? Kau tau saat aku menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku keagensi sebrang untuk berkerja sama, kau beralasan ada acara. Okay, aku pergi dengan Namjoon. Kami salah memasuki lift. Banyak orang yang masuk kedalam lift kami. Ia melindungiku walau kami berdempet, agar orang tidak menyadari itu kami."

"Dan terakhir, aku tau hubungan antara Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon, walau mereka tidak mengatakannya. Mereka mencoba diam, untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka. Kau lihat wajah hyung tertua kita?" air mata yang sejak tadi ia bending sudah turun dengan mulusnya, ia mengusap kasar dengan punggung kanannya. Perasaan Yoongi tidak enak terhadap namja cantik itu.

Jimin sengaja diam sampai sekiranya Yoongi selesai dari acara menjelaskannya, Jimin ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Yoongi jarang menangis, bisa dibayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaannya ketika melihat itu.

"Lalu, kau mengatakan bahwa aku menikmatinya? Sungguh Jimin, aku juga bisa berpikir, aku memilikimu. Untuk apa aku menikmati sentuhan orang lain?"

Yoongi menunduk lagi, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Sekarang kau tak perlu percaya untuk ku lagi, toh kau juga berpersangka yang tidak-tidak, selama ini bukan? Kita berakhir, Jimin!"

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar, namun suara Jimin menghentikannya. "Jadi maksudmu, aku harus berjuang lagi? Kenapa, semua perdebatan selalu berakhir dengan kata pisah? Aku hanya ingin, kekasihku tidak diambil orang, apa salah? Kau membuatku menyerah, Yoongi!" dan setelahnya Yoongi benar-benar keluar dari kamar tadi.

Mereka berakhir, disaat tidak menahu akan siapa sosok yang bersalah diantara keduanya. Menyalahkan orang-orang yang terlibat tadi pun juga tidak ada gunanya. Karna semua sudah jelas, dari ungkapan Yoongi tadi. Entah Jimin maupun Yoongi, harus merenung dan memikirkan siapa yang benar-benar bersalah, dan siapa yang harus berminta maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **,bersambung,**_

 _ **Holla, hoy, hai, oyy, ngek. Udah berapa minggu daku gak update coba?**_

 _ **Jan salahkan daku kenapa tiba-tiba akhirnya gini, semua udah direncanakan guys sama dakunya.**_

 _ **Oke sip, buat:**_

 _ **| Pinkerbell97 | CandtoPuppy | vtan368 | XiayuweLiu | Styli | SyugarMint | Cho Ryeomi | minyoonlovers | yong | MiniMinyoonMini | restika dwi07 | siacaMinstalove |**_

 _ **Makasih buat review dan dukungannya, maaf gak bales atu-atu huhuhu.**_

 _ **See you, beibeh…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.If You.**_

Tubuh Jimin merosot kelantai, bayangan mata sayu itu menatapnya tak percaya terbayang kembali. Katakan bahwa ia salah bicara tadi. Penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, meratapi? Mungkin, harus! Jimin hanya bisa berteriak memikirkan ucapannya, sambil memukul sendiri kepalanya. _Tolong ulang waktu tadi,_ pikirnya.

Yoongi bersandar dipintu tempatnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Jimin tadi. Menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia tidak tau harus menyesal atau bersyukur. Keduanya menyatu, -perasaan tadi. Setelah mengacak kasar surainya, ia mencoba mengusap lalu membuka mata.

Yoongi tidak sadar ada beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, lalu menunduk. Menjauhkan diri dari bersitatap dengannya. Yoongi melangkah untuk memasuki kamar yang ia tempati dengan hyung tertuanya. Ada Namjoon yang menatapnya setelah tersenyum untuk Jin.

"Bolehkah, aku memiliki waktu bersama _hyung_ kesayanganku?" Jin terkekeh, tentu saja siapa lagi sosok hyung selain Jin bagi Yoongi dibangtan.

"Kau memilikinya, silahkan!" jawab Namjoon seraya berdiri dan tersenyum. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan ia berjalan kearah pintu, untuk memberi waktu bersama pada kedua orang tadi.

Yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan Jin, ia menunduk sekali lalu mendongak "Maafkan sikap Jimin tadi, dan aku dan Namjoon-"

"Ehm, Namjoon sudah mengatakannya. Aku hanya terkejut atas Jimin tadi. Tapi, apa kau menangis? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ahh, ini memalukan." Yoongi mengusap kembali sudut mata dengan telunjuknya, "-aku mengakhirinya, _hyung._ "

"Ahh, padahal aku sudah menshipper kalian. Aku yakin Jimin akan membuatmu kembali, saat ia mulai mengerti dan dewasa."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Ehm, lihat saja nanti, aku butuh waktu menenangkan diri. Terlihat berlebihan, padahal bukan masalah besar." Senyum perih terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Tidak kau membutuhkannya, mungkin Jimin juga."

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri, "Akhh, mungkin kursi besar distudio merindukanku, aku pergi _hyung._ Terima kasih, sebelumnya."

"Tidak masalah Yoongi, berhati-hatilah."

Perbincangan tadi berakhir dengan senyuman mengambang diwajah manis, masing-masing dari mereka. Yoongi, mengambil baju lain dan memakainya, lalu beranjak menuju studio digedung agensinya.

"Tidak ada langkah siapa pun menginjak studioku, aku ingin sendiri!" teriak Yoongi pada siapa saja yang mendengarnya, bahkan Jimin yang sedang duduk dilantai kamarnya.

 _Beginikah rasanya putus dengan sigenius Yoongi, itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua makhluk mini, sangat betah mengurung diri selama dua hari. Yang satu dikamar, yang satu lagi distudionya. Member lain tidak ada yang memberanikan diri menyentuh apalagi menyerukan makan untuk keduanya. Membiarkan mereka adalah hal terbaik, ujar mereka.

Namun satu makhluk sudah bosan rupanya, ia keluar dalam keadaan acak-acakan menuju dapur. Sorotan mata siapa saja yang ada dimeja menatapnya, prihatin. Jungkook menahan sendoknya diudara saking kagumnya. Yang ditatap hanya berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil botol air putih dan meminumnya secara brutal. Intinya, Jimin kehausan.

"Duduklah, untuk makan siang Jimin!" lirih Jin,

"Aku akan makan setelah mandi, kalian makanlah duluan." Setelahnya ia berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi, demi memenuhi nia mandinya tadi.

Ia selesai dengan acara membersihkan dirinya, keluar dengan keadaan lebih baik dari yang tadi. Kembali kedapur dan makan sendiri. Walau ada Hoseok yang sedang mencuci piring tak jauh dari tempatnya makan. Namja tampan itu makan dengan cepat, bukan berarti ia sangat kelaparan, hanya saja Jimin makan sedikit siang ini.

Hoseok mempercepat perkerjaannya dan meninggalkan Jimin untuk menghampiri yang lainnnya diruang tengah untuk bersantai bersama.

 _Apa sinamja berparas cantik itu sudah makan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak sebodoh itu untuk meninggalkan makannya. Setelah kekenyangan, kursi besar yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya terasa sangat nyaman disandari. Hingga ia tertidur pulas setelah hanya tidur beberapa jam kemarin malam.

Tidak main-main tidurnya Yoongi ia terbangun saat hari kembali gelap, matanya yang mulai segar tidak dapat disyukuri karna tubuh yang begitu sakit dibagian tertentu. Mengingat posisi tidur terlungkup dimejanya tadi. Ia beranjak untuk tiduran disofa biasa tempatnya tidur distudio itu.

Dengan tangan dipinggang ia berjalan tak nyaman kearah tempat yang mungkin nyaman untuk ia rebahi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kertas menyelip dibawah pintu. Karna penasaran ia mengambil kertas tadi dan mulai membacanya.

 _Hyung, hubungi aku jika kau masih hidup._

 _Tidak baik mengunci diri, jika ada sesuatu bagaimana?_

 _ **-Hoseok**_

Yoongi tersenyum, "Tumben ia tidak menulis keterangan, _I'm your hope, I'm your angel, I'm jeihop._ " Gumamnya sesuai kebiasaan hoseok biasanya.

Ia merogoh saku demi menemukan benda pipih miliknya. Menekan nomor Hoseok dan menghubunginya. Lama hanya bunyi ' _ **tut**_ ' terdengar. Namun hingga tut ke 4 Hoseok mengangkatnya. Mengeluarkan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ahh, _hyung_ kenapa?"

"Aku masih hidup, Hoseok-ah!" orang disebrang sana mengkerutkan dahi sambil menggaruk kepala,

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku masih hidup."

"Oh, baiklah. Baguslah jika kau masih hidup." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu Yoongi menutup telpon lebih dulu, sedangkan Hosoek kembali melanjukan jalan mimpinya yang tertunda.

Tanpa mareka sadari seseorang tak jauh dari Hoseok tersenyum lega sambil memeluk gulingnya. Rasa khawatirnya berakhir, ia baru bisa tidur setelah mendengar percakapan Hoseok tadi. Tanpa disebutkan, kalian tau bukan siapa orang itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, semua berkumpul diruang tengah, tempat mereka biasa bersantai. Yang pastinya kecuali Yoongi. Entah ramuan apa yang membuatnya betah mengurung diri didalam sana. Sedangkan Jimin baru keluar dari kamarnya. Seketika suasana ketegangan menghampiri yang lainnya. Jungkook bahkan berdiri beralasan ingin membeli sesuatu diluar. Namun, sayangnya tangan Jin menahannya untuk tetap duduk disampingnya.

Jimin duduk ditengah-tengah mereka, "Emh, maafkan sikapku kemarin. Aku seharusnya tidak berlebihan seperti itu."

"Kami mengerti kau hanya salah paham kemarin. Kami memaafkanmu bahkan jika kau tidak meminta maaf. Dan untuk yang lain aku juga ikut minta maaf, mengingat hubungan diam-diam ku dengan Jin- _hyung._ " Jawab Namjoon tanpa menunggu yang lain bersuara.

"Aku, Tae, dan Jungkook membahasnya kemarin. Kami hanya kaget sesaat. Kami kira, kalian tertarik dengan lawan jenis, ternyata malah sama seperti kami. Yah, kehidupan bersama dengan sesama membuat kita perlahan nyaman hanya dengan itu. Tak apa kita bisa memakluminya."

"Uwaah uaah waahh, Hosiki- _hyung,_ tumben ucapannya bener." Yang lain ikut terkekeh.

"Kau seharusnya katakana lebih awal, _hyung!_ Jadi aku bisa mengontrol diri, kau tau sendiri bukan sesuatu tentangku." Jungkook ikut bersuara, jika bisa berkata jujur. Tidak nyaman baginya mengetahui itu.

"Maaf, kook-ah."

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian, -aww." Namjoon beraduh setelah sebuah lengan menyikut perutnya, yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Jimin menunduk sambil terkekeh, bukan kekehan senang melainkan kebalikannya. "Dia mengakhirinya, _hyung._ "

Namjoon menghela nafas tak senang, "Itu akan buruk terhadap perkerjaan, Jimin. Aku takut kalian menjadi canggung atau menjauh satu sama lain."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mempertahankan sosok unik itu hyung."

Acara berbincang ini berakhir dengan ucapan mendukung dari rekan-rekan Jimin tersebut. Mereka kembali mengingat hal yang harus dijalani besok. Kembali pada perkerjaan dan kesibukan yang akan dijalani mereka semua. Persiapan akan album kedepan yang akan memperkecil waktu bersantai mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar dugaan, Yoongi kembali pada Yoongi yang dulu begitu pula dengan Jimin. Suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, ketika mereka tidak sengaja bersama. Yoongi kembali menjadi hyung. Dimana ucapan 'Yoongie- _hyung._ ' Berganti menjadi 'Yoongi'- _hyung._ ' Bedanya? Ada pada cara pengucapan.

Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa ingin berjuang lagi dalam diri Jimin. Ia menjalani harinya dengan lebih banyak diam dari sebelumnya. Tak bisa didustakan memang, merindukan namja manis itu masih selalu ada. Ada kala sekali-kali ia menengok atau mengintip Yoongi dari jauh.

Jimin menganggap hanya Yoongi yang terlihat kuat setelah semua yang telah terjadi pada mereka. Dilihat dari bagaimana cara Yoongi berkerja keras didalam studionya.

Hei, tidak begitu adanya. Itu tidak benar. Sosok manis itu mencoba melupakan masalahnya. Dengan berkerja keras pada lirik-liriknya. Tak sedikit sobekan demi sobekan kertas atas kesalahan liriknya. Atau bahkan nama _**Jimin**_ yang dengan ketidak sengajaan tertulis olehnya. Yoongi menyembunyikan itu semua.

Mungkin mereka sama-sama menganggap lawan kuat. Yoongi yang kadang kala melihat pintu ruang latihan dance terbuka dan melirik sedikit. Dimana, Jimin yang dengan ketampanan dan keseksiannya meliuk-liukkan tubuh didepan cermin dengan lihai dan lincahnya. Atau pun saat melihat Jimin bercanda dan terkekeh bahkan tertawa keras, pada rekannya yang lain didalam ruangan itu. Tentu Yoongi tidak nyaman dan memilih untuk menjauh. Jika saja mereka menghilangkan sedikit sifat keras kelapa kemarin, mungkin perkerjaan keduanya lebih baik dari yang terlihat sekarang.

Namjoon menyadari itu semua, ia leader yang selalu memerhatikan anggotanya. Setiap perubahan perubahan kecil, yang terjadi disetiap rekan-rekannya. Yang pada akhirnya Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah. Namjoon berpikir bahwa mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Hal seperi ini harusnya diselesaikan dengan kedewasaan pula. Haruskah Namjoon membuat poster bertuliskan " _ **TIDAK ADA SUASANA CANGGUNG DIANTARA KITA!**_ " dan menempelnya diseluruh sudut dorm atau tempat kerja mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditengah kesibukan mereka, sang pemilik agensi mengundang para manusia yang berkerja ditempatnya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan adiknya. Acara yang tertutup namun dengan tamu yang lumayan banyak. Selain pekerjanya, hanya ada keluarga rekan dan kerabat yang menghadiri. Dikarenakan tidak inginnya acara terganggu hanya karna ada artis didalamnya.

Semua memakai pakaian formal, dengan kemeja dan jas yang menempel ditubuh-tubuh mereka. Hanya Yoongi yang tidak memakai kemeja melainkan sweater didalam jasnya dengan warna yang lembut, membuatnya tampil semakin manis dimata orang yang melihatnya.

Tidak sadar atau apa, kecanggungan akan menjadi calon suasana, yang akan memenuhi ruang rias ditempat acara itu. Dimana hanya Yoongi dan Jimin didalamnya. Tadinya semua ada hanya saja satu persatu keluar. Serius mereka tidak menyadari, hingga Jimin ingin keluar dengan kedua tangan yang kotor karna kue dengan cream yang tadi ia cicipi. Saat ia ingin bercermin lagi, Jimin menemukan dasinya yang tidak ingat dipasang.

Masih dalam katidak sadaran dan Yoongi yang ingin keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan santainya Jimin mengatakan, " _Hyung,_ benarkan dasiku, aku baru sadar mereka tidak terpasang."

"Oh, baiklah." Jawaban yang juga santai dari sang lawan.

Yoongi mendekat dan meraih dasi Jimin. Otomatis wajah Yoongi ada dihadapannya, dihadapan Jimin. Jimin baru menyadari pergerakan mereka saat Yoongi mulai menyimpul dasinya. Ini pertama kali Jimin dan Yoongi sangat dekat setelah ia mengakhiri hubungan lalu.

Merasa ditatap Yoongi pun sedikit mendongak. Sial, kenapa juga Yoongi tidak sadar. Wajahnya memanas dan terlihat rona merah kedua pipinya yang memperindah wajahnya. Nafas Jimin tertahan sesaat. Kecanggungan yang telah diperkirakan tadi datang.

Dengan cepat Yoongi melakukan perkerjaannya. "Sudah." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Terima kasih." Langkahnya terhenti sesaat lalu kembali melangkah lagi.

Jimin terduduk disofa panjang diruangan itu. Ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Jimin mengacak wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya sampai terdengar, "Akkhh, sial!" saat cream putih menempel diwajahnya. Sepertinya Jimin harus didandani lagi, kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya tidak lagi lengket, aroma sabun dan shampoo kesukaannya menyeruak didalam kamar mandi. Selesai membersihkan badan dan memakai pakaian bersih Jimin masih malas untuk pulang kedorm dan beristirahat. Ia memilih berkeliling gedung.

Tak ia sadari kakinya melangkah dibagian studio lorong panjang itu ia jalani dengan pikiran kosong. Jimin mulai sadar dimana dirinya saat melihat ruang studio Yoongi yang tidak tertutup rapat. Sudah bisa dipastikan jika Yoongi kembali bergadang, karna cahaya yang menyelinap disisi terbuka pintu tadi.

Langkahnya berhenti saat kakinya tepat didepan pintu itu, Jimin hanya ingin menutup rapat. Hanya saja perasaannya sangat ingin melihat keadaan, simanis didalam sana. Alhasil Jimin memberanikan diri masuk. Tidak ada respon serius, ada seseorang yang tenggelam dikursi besarnya. Dilihat Jimin hanya Yoongi yang setengah bersandar dengan mouse computer ditangan kanannya. Wajahnya yang lesu, ditambah matanya sudah sayu lebih dulu menampakkan Yoongi yang begitu kelelahan dimata Jimin.

Jimin menghampiri dan berlutut disamping Yoongi, "Kau lelah?" Yoongi melirik kesamping lalu mengangguk. Jimin berdiri tangannya bergerak melepas tangan Yoongi pada mouse komputernya, kemudian mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada lehernya sendiri. Jimin meraih pinggang ramping itu dan mengangkatnya. Kursi Yoongi kosong, diisi oleh tubuh Jimin dengan Yoongi dipangkuannya.

Sudah seperti anak koala yang tidak ingin jauh dari ibunya, Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukan dileher Jimin. Wajahnya bahkan menempel menghirup lekat aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Jimin.

"Kau baru mandi?" lirih Yoongi hampir tak terdengar, "Aku belum. Baumu sangat nyaman. Aku tambah mengantuk." Sahutnya lagi setelah mendengar gumaman singkat Jimin. Efek kelelahan mengalahkan canggung yang biasa ada pada keduanya.

"Mandilah besok, tidurlah seperti ini, aku akan pergi jika kau sudah tidur dengan nyenyak." Tidak ada sahutan lagi Yoongi semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya ditubuh Jimin. Jimin mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan halusnya, tentu Yoongi semakin nyaman sampai nafas teratur dengan dengkuran halus terdengar.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, ia terkekeh singkat memikirkan tentang Yoongi. Ia bersyukur karna Yoongi mau menjadi yang didominasi, karna lihatlah Yoongi terlalu manly untuk ukurannya. Ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya hitam bahkan karakter kumamon memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun lucunya lagi Yoongi itu manja membuat hitam itu seakan pudar.

Senyumnya berganti dengan senyum kecut, pikirannya kembali teringat bahwa sekarang posisinya bukan lah kekasihnya lagi posisinya sudah kembali seperti dulu namun kenyataannya lebih parah.

Paginya, Yoongi terbangun dengan tubuh disofa. Saat ia membuka mata, penglihatannya disuguhkan segelah susu vanilla yang masih hangat. Disisi gelas ada post it yang menempel, bertuliskan " _ **pulanglah untuk beristirahat, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan.**_ " Yoongi tau siapa pelakunya, tentunya Jimin. Bahkana ada jaket dengan aroma lekat Jimin menempel dipunggungnya. Untuk sebentar, Yoongi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi benar-benar pulang keesokan harinya. Ia bangun saat sore setelah tidur sejak pagi. Setelah mandi, Yoongi mendudukkan diri disofa ruang tengan didorm dengan ada Jungkook dan Jimin disampingnya. Sedikit memijat pelipis, dan menyamankan duduknya. Jungkook menaruh ponselnya dimeja. Dan berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu, jadilah kini hanya Jimin dan Yoongi diujung mengujung sofa.

Lagu diponsel Jungkook terganti secara otomatis, terdengar

…

 _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _Karna mata, hidung, bibir_

 _ **Every look and every breath**_

 _Setiap tatapan dan nafasmu_

 _ **Every kiss still got me dying**_

 _Setiap ciuman masih membuatku merasa mati_

 _ **Uh, still got me crying**_

 _Uh, masih membuatku menangis_

…

 **[** _ **Tablo x Taeyang – Eyes nose lips**_ **]**

Membuat keduanya membuka telinga lebar demi lebih menghayati arti lagu,

Tiba tiba, dengan berjalannya lagu Jimin mencoba mengikuti lirik,

"I never want to look into your eyes again—no, I never want to hear you breathe again—let me go, let me go—baby tell me that it's the end."

Mencoba mengambil bagian dari suara Taeyang, sesaat kemudian Yoongi ikut menyambung mengikuti lirik dari Tablo diiringi Jimin juga.

" _ **Because your eyes, nose, lips**_

 _ **Every look and every breath**_

 _ **Every kiss still got me dying**_

 _ **Uh, still got me crying**_

 _The tears drive me out of my mind_

 _ **.**_

 _Crying, crying_

 _ **Fade out"**_

Dengan terucapnya lirik ' _fade out'_ dari mulut Yoongi dengan itu pula tubuhnya pun ikut menghilang menyamai lirik. Ia berjalan kearah kamar meninggalkan Jimin yang semakin menyesal. Menyesal akan lirik yang ia nyanyikan, sama saja menyuruh Yoongi agar menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

 _Dapatkah aku berjuang lagi setelah menyanyikan lirik tadi?_

 _Seharusnya aku tidak menyanyikannya, aku takut ia terluka dan benar-benar menjauhiku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _ **Ini mungkin memalukan, tapi aku merindukan semangat kalian, jika bosan tolong katakan, jadi aku bisa berhenti diffn T.T**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karna, selalu bersama tak bisa bersatu, lebih baik._

 _Dari pada, sudah jadi mantan tapi masih saling sayang. #thsaadeess._

Masih terngiang jelas lirik dan suara Jimin dikepalanya, Yoongi meneteskan air mata dalam langkahnya. Menerjang pintu lalu menutup keras. _Kenapa aku seperti ini? dia bukan lagi kekasihku._

Jin yang tengah melipat baju diranjangnya tidak menyadari adik kesayangannya. Ia hanya kaget saat dua buah lengan kurus menghambur pelukan dibelakangnya. Hingga suara isakan yang membuat tubuhnya menegang, ini bukan apa yang biasa Jin lihat. Jin ingin membalikkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan namja manis itu. Isakan yang semakin menguat, membuatnya mengurunkan niat.

Jin hanya mampu diam sampai Yoongi berhenti dari acara menangisnya. Jin menunduk melihat kain bajunya yang diremas kuat oleh Yoongi. Seakan Yoongi sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Mata Jin memerah, ia tidak tahan jika dalam suasana seperti ini. menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut tangan Yoongi. Memberi ketenangan untuk sosok itu.

Hingga tak terdengar lagi suara menyedihkan, namun Jin masih enggan untuk berbalik. Melihat tangan Yoongi yang masih menggenggam kuat kain bajunya. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Jin. Ia mengusap bekas aliran air dipipi kanannya.

"Jin- _hyung_ , ada apa?" Jin mendongak dan mendapati kekasihnya, Namjoon berdiri disampingnya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , kenapa? Sampai-sampai ia tertidur begini?"

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, rupanya Yoongi tertidur dengan posisi menyandar padanya, "Benar ia tertidur?" Namjoon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu bantu dia untuk berbaring, Namjoon!"

Namjoon memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih, dilepasnya perlahan tangan Yoongi dan menggendongnya sebentar, demi membaringkan tubuh kecil itu dikasurnya.

Setelahnya ia menghampiri Jin yang sedang duduk diranjang miliknya. "Ada apa, kenapa hidungmu juga merah?"

"Ahh, punggungku basah. Kau melihat Jimin diluar? Sedang apa dia?"

"Emh, aku melihatnya berbaring dengan lengan menutup matanya disofa. Ahh juga ada sebuah ponsel dimeja, kulihat batreinya ada diluar ponselnya."

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti, ia datang lalu memelukku sambil menangis. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi antara Yoongi dan Jimin."

Namjoon mengusap bahu Jin, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan hubungan mereka, aku rasa mereka saling menginginkan."

"Emh, aku sangat ketakutan tadi. Kau tau sendiri kalau Yoongi bukan pribadi seperti itu." Namjoon mengangguk.

Jin menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dan meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka berkumpul diruang tengah hanya Yoongi yang diam ditempat. Ia merasa bosan dan ingin kembali kestudio untuk menghilangkan sedikit pikirannya tentang Jimin. Saat ia melangkan tidak sengaja berselisihan dengan orang yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Entah menginjak apa Yoongi tersandung, dan dengan cepat pula Jimin memegangi tubuhnya. "Berhati-hatilah, hyung."

"Menjauhlah." Balasnya tanpa menatap wajah Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi kembali setelah tiga hari berkerja tanpa pulang. ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Semua yang memang sedang berkumpul, menatap Yoongi yang tampak kelelahan dan menyedihkan. Tubuhnya yang masih memakai baju kemarin, rambut yang tidak jelas arahnya, serta mata yang menghitam membuat yang lain menatap prihatin.

Jimin berdiri, saat ia ingin menghampiri Yoongi, tangannya ditahan oleh Taehyung, "Biarkan dia beristirahat, Jimin!" sambil menggeleng.

"Peduli setan aku merindukannya, Tae! Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi."

Dengan kepasrahan, Taehyung melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jimin. Jimin melangkah kekamar Yoongi membuka perlahan dan menemukan bahu sempit itu berjalan perlahan menuju ranjangnya. Tidak membuang waktu Jimin langsung memeluk pinggang itu, membuatnya menghentikan langkah dengan tubuh yang menegang.

Yoongi mencoba memberontak namun kekuatannya terlalu kecil untuk melepas Jimin. "Menjauhlah, aku bau!" ungkapnya mencoba mencari alasan.

Yoongi merasakan gelengan kuat dibelakangnya. Setelahnya ia hanya dapat berdiam diri dengan pelukan Jimin. Yoongi terlalu lelah untuk bergerak lebih. Ia memejamkan mata dan sedikit menunduk.

"Aku lelah Jimin. Lelah dengan semuanya!"

Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kepalanya ia sandarkan kebahu itu. Hingga tidak ada lagi suara atau gerakan pada keduanya. Jimin melepas pelukannya dan membawa Yoongi didalam gendongannya. Yoongi tetap diam ia bersandar pada dada Jimin dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher kekar itu.

Jimin duduk diatas kasur dan menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia memperlakukan Yoongi seperti seorang bayi. Yoongi menatap kosong kearah lain. Tanpa tau Jimin yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Yoongi melepas lengannya, lalu semakin bersandar didada dan menggeliat ditubuh Jimin.

Matanya menutup perlahan, dekapan Jimin membuatnya nyaman. Jimin semakin membuatnya nyaman karna belayan halus pada kepalanya. Membuat Yoongi semakin mengantuk dibuatnya.

Namun, matanya kembali terbuka menatap lekat mata tajam itu. Jimin sontak balik menatapnya. Tangan Yoongi bergerak dan jatuh pada wajah Jimin. Mengusap garis rahang itu dengan perlahan. Jimin sesekali menutup mata menikmati usapan itu.

Tangannya yang lembut membelai hingga leher, dan kembali merambat keatas tepatnya dikedua belah bibir tebal Jimin. Mengusap bibir bawahnya menggunakan ibu jari. Jimin tenang merasakan sampai sampai sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas, tersenyum dengan tampannya.

Tangan kosong Jimin menangkap tangan Yoongi, menurunkan serta mengaitkan jemarinya disela- sela jemari Yoongi. Kepalanya turun mengarah pada wajah pucat itu. Seakan tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia menutup mata menunggu Jimin.

Rasa yang masih sama, rasa yang kian dirindukan Jimin. Lembut dan manisnya bibir Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasakan hal sama pun ikut masuk dalam permainan halus Jimin. Perlahan hanyut dalam bibir tebal yang kian melumat bibir tipisnya.

Jimin tidak lagi mendapat perlawanan, ia menormalkan posisinya. Dan mendapati seorang Min Yoongi dengan nafas teraturnya. Yoongi tertidur dipangkuan Jimin, bibir yang bengkak mengkilat dan mulut yang terbuka membuat kesan keimutannya bertambah.

 **.**

Yoongi bangun saat hari masih gelap, ia melihat sosok jimin yang tidur menyamping kearahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Jika boleh berharap, kejadian itu hanya mimpi saja namun sayang itu benar benar terjadi. Mata namja manis itu kembali menutup dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Yoongi terbangun lagi saat hari sudah terang. Ia menatap selimut yang sudah kosong. Jimin pasti sudah bangun duluan, pikirnya. Tangannya mengusap bagian bekas rebahan Jimin. Jimin itu perhatian hanya saja ia sikapnya membuat Yoongi harus menahan perasaannya.

Yoongi takut, saat ia ingin kembali Jimin malah menjauh dan tidak melihatnya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Come back bagi para idol memang melelahkan, Yoongi akhirnya menyelesaikan lagu buatannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, setelah bergadang semalaman akhirnya ia dapat pulang cepat pagi ini. ketika Yoongi hendak memencet tombol turun lift, ia tidak menyadari bahwa tombol itu mati. Yang tadinya fokus ke ponsel, kini ia menatap tombol tadi.

Ternyata ada sebuah keterangan didepan pintu lift yang mengatakan kalau lift sedang diperbaiki. Umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Dengan terpaksa Yoongi harus turun melalui tangga darurat digedung itu.

Matanya kembali fokus pada ponsel ditangannya, Yoongi berjalan lalu mendorong pintu tangga darurat,

-bau anyir darah menyeruak memenuhi sistem pernapasannya, Yoongi membuka mata sekilas. Matanya menatap tangga yang tinggi disampingnya. Sempat terkekeh lalu hanya hitam yang ia temukan ketika kepalanya tak mampu lagi berpikir, bahwa ia kenapa saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkah senang dilobi gedung agensi yang menaunginya, ia membawa beberapa berkas. Sesuatu yang ia tulis, sebuah lirik yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Yoongi, hyungnya. Hingga suara langkah yang tergesa serta teriakan ' _minggir-minggir_ ' memenuhi setiap sudut lobi membuatnya tersentak dan sontak memberi jalan bagi petugas keamanan yang tergesa itu.

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah mereka, darah yang menetes dilantai serta orang yang terlihat terluka digendongan mereka. Seseorang dengan kaki kecil dan rambut caramel yang membuat Jungkook terdiam,

"YOONGI- _hyung!_ "

Jungkook berlari keluar, ia melihat mobil ambulan yang sedang menunggu masuknya Yoongi. Ia belum terlalu sadar hingga seorang staff memanggilnya,

"Kook-ah, temani aku. Cepat kemari!"

Seakan seseorang yang sedang linglung, Jungkook mengangguk seperti orang bodoh. Pikirannya masih belum bisa diajak berpikir jernih dan menentukan apa yang terjadi, Jungkook hanya terlalu syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia segera berlari masuk kedalam mobil bising itu. Telinganya menerima banyak suara, dari staff yang menelpon seseorang, suara mobil, lalu suara peralatan medis didepannya. Jungkook kaku, Jungkook tak dapat bergerak. Hatinya bergemuruh, _apa ini sungguhan? Apa ini nyata._

Petugas itu meletakkan selang oksigen dihidung Yoongi. Sesaat kemudian matanya memanas ia bahkan tidak menyadari air yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Jjungkook?"

Jungkook tersadar, air matanya menuruni pipi mulusnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Lift sedang diperbaiki, kami mengira ia terjatuh dari tangga." Jawabnya gusar, tak jauh seperti Jungkook.

Lagi lagi, Jungkook perlu waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang telah dikatakan orang disampingnya itu. Sesaat kemudian tangannya menutup wajah dan mulai terisak, ia ingin menyentuh Yoongi, namun rasa takut yang lebih besar membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook duduk bersama staff yang memilih untuk diam menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang icu itu. Ia bilang, sudah menghubungi member lain beserta pd dan staff lain. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang berdenyut. Wajah pucat berlumuran darah itu terbayang dikepalanya sampai sekarang. Bahkan rasa ketidak percayaan masih menghimpit perasaannya.

Terdengar suara derap lari memenuhi koridor tempat Jungkook duduk, ia ingin berteriak, ia ingin marah pada orang yang tengah berlari itu. Suara itu, suara yang sama saat petugas membawa Yoongi yang berdarah.

"Bagaimana, ba-bagaimana keadaannya huh? Akkh, harusnya petugas perbaikan, memperbaiki lift tadi malam. Astaga!" teriak pd yang tengah mencengkram bahu staff yang tengah menunduk.

"Saya dengar lukanya serius, Yoongi bisa saja mendapatkan operasi dikepalanya."

Pd itu membelalakkan matanya, Jimin dan Taehyung terduduk dilantai dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Jin menutup mulut Namjoon menutup mata dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya aku menjemputnya lebih pagi. Ini salahku, dia sangat bahagia dengan lagunya dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya." Seru Hoseok sambil menatap lantai merasa tak percaya.

Tidak ada yang membela ataupun menyalahkan, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. menunggu selama dua jam lamanya, tanpa mengubah posisi adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya dokter keluar, membuat mereka berlari menghampiri.

"Min Yoongi-ssi, mengalami cedera kepala yang bisa dikatakan berat. Ia harus melewati masa kritis dalam satu sampai dua hari, jika melewati hari yang ditentukan. Maka, pihak kami terpaksa melepas alat bantu. Karna itu semua akan sia-sia, jadi berdoa lah untuknya. Saya permisi!"

Semua hanya mampu terdiam menanggapi penjelasan dari sang dokter. Ruangan itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok lemah berbaring diranjang yang penuh akan alat medis. Satu persatu dari mereka mengikuti jalannya ranjang tersebut.

Mata Jimin tak lepas pada wajah pucat itu, ingatkah ia untuk tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah melewati beberapa lantai dengan lift khusus, mereka sampai dilantai yang akan ketat akan penjagaan. Demi tidak tersebarnya kabar, kecelakaan ini. saat mereka ingin masuk kedalam kamar yang akan ditempati Yoongi, perawat itu menghalangi mereka.

"Maaf sebelumnya, pasien Min Yoongi tidak boleh dijaga lebih dari satu orang. Tolong mengertilah, ini untuk kesembuhannya."

Mendengar itu mereka mengangguk, pd yang sedang berada disana pun menanyakan siapa yang akan menjaga Yoongi. Ada tiga orang yang ingin, yaitu Jungkook, Jin, serta Jimin. Tapi, dua orang mengalah dan menyuruh Jimin saja yang menjaga Yoongi.

"Baiklah anda bisa masuk." Seru perawat itu lagi.

Jimin berjalan masuk, yang lain bersiap untuk pulang. toh tidak ada gunanya mereka disini, hanya akan menambah keributan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk dihadapan Yoongi, hari yang mulai menguning tidak membuatnya mengantuk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Suara peralatan medis yang seakan sudah ia hapal, tetesan infuse yang kadang ia perhatikan, serta kasa yang membalut erat kepalanya.

Jimin berdiri sebentar hanya untuk memperbaiki baju Yoongi yang sedikit tersikap dibagian dadanya.

"Apa mereka buta, kenapa memberikan pakaian yang tidak sesuai dengan tubuhnya." Gumamnya membenarkan baju pasien rumah sakit yang kebesaran ditubuh Yoongi.

Jimin kembali duduk, ia heran kenapa tidak menangis sampai ini. langit yang sudah gelap memaksanya kembali berdiri demi menutup jendela dengan tirai berwarna senada dengan cat dinding.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali membuka tirai itu dan melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari atas itu.

"Kau puas? Kau sudah menyiksaku dengan perasaan, dan sekarang apa lagi ini? jika ingin menyiksaku, aku lebih suka kau memukuliku, kau juga boleh membunuh. Aku lebih senang dari pada sesuatu seperti ini. dokter itu memberi waktu dua hari, aku menemukan hari tergelapku. Bagaimana, sudah puas? "

Jimin menunduk tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana, dadanya yang sesak tak tertahan membuat air matanya turun saat ia mendongak. Jimin ingin menangis lebih kencang, memecahkan kaca jendela lalu melompatinya. Tapi ia tau, Jimin tidak sebodoh itu. Hal itu akan membuatnya semakin menjauh dari sosok Min Yoongi.

"Min-Yoon-Gi." Ejanya sambil mendekati ranjang, Jimin berdiri disamping kepalanya lalu berlutut memegang tangan Yoongi.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu sayang, walau kita bukan apa-apa lagi sekarang? Walau kau menolak aku akan memaksa!"

Jimin menunduk lagi hanya karna ingin mencium tangan lembut itu, seseorang boleh menyebutnya cengeng. Tapi ini Min Yoongi, seperti sebuah penyakit, Yoongi adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi kehidupannya.

"Sayang, bukalah matamu, emh? Cukup sudah menahan tangis, aku tidak akan bertahan lama jika itu kau. Bagunlah, tolong bangunlah."

Ingin Jimin merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya, dan kembali harus menahan karna takut si lemah ini semakin terluka.

"Jika kau tidak membuka mata, dalam waktu yang sudah diberikan. Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menyusulmu. Aku bersumpah akan itu!"

Setelah mengecupi setiap bagian wajah bahkan kain kasa dikepalanya, Jimin beranjak untuk membasuh wajahnya dikamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi datang setelah menunggu lama, ya lama bagi Jimin. Karna ia sama sekali tidak menutup mata untuk tidur. Matanya disibukkan dengan menatap tubuh orang yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya.

Jika sosok itu sangat kuat menutup mata, maka Jimin termasuk kuat dalam membuka mata. Kondisinya menyedihkan, perut yang berbunyi hanya diabaikan. Ia menatap arloji ditangan kiri, waktu menunjukkan jam Sembilan tepat.

Dokter datang bersama perawatnya, tidak membuat Jimin memalingkan pandangannya. Dokter itu tersenyum, tadi malam ia berdoa untuk kesadaran Yoongi. Saat dokter tinggi itu ingin memeriksa keadaan pasiennya, ia harus menundanya karna Jimin. Dokter ini melihat Jimin tepatnya.

Ia tahu mereka adalah seorang idola, tapi ia juga mengerti karna ini manusia biasa. Manusia yang dapat menerima musibah sebesar apapun, dan mencoba lebih nyaman dengan tangisan.

Ia berdiri di bagian lain, menghadap Jimin. Memeriksa Yoongi dengan telaten dan memberi suntikan pada infusenya. Dokter itu mengarahkan kepala pada pintu, menyuruh perawat bersamanya untuk keluar lebih dulu. Setelah mengangguk ia mulai berjalan keluar.

Sang dokter berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

"Orang spesial?"

"…"

"Aku seorang dokter, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada orang lain dan membuat keributan."

Jimin mendongak, "Kau adalah orang baik. Kau ada saat kekasihmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. berbeda denganku yang sibuk akan perkerjaan dan meninggalkannya yang sekarat dirumah sakit. Seharusnya pergi atau tidaknya dia, aku ada disampingnya menemaninya." Dokter itu memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku jas dokter.

"Dia akan bangun, keadaannya lebih baik. Dan, sungguh dia harus bangun serta melihat seseorang dengan keadaan menyedihkan sedang menunggunya untuk membuka mata. Jangan menyiksa dirimu, kau harus menjadi kuat untuknya."

Setelah menepuk bahu Jimin, dokter itu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang memikirkan perkataannya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa orang menghubungi Jimin namun ia malas untuk mengangkatnya. Karna keadaan Yoongi masih sama, masih menutup mata.

Tidak terasa hari kembali menjadi malam, mata Jimin semakin menyipit. Hoseok datang berencana menggantikan Jimin menjaga Yoongi.

"Jimin pulanglah untuk malam ini. Jika kau tidak mendengarkanku, aku akan menyeretmu. Makan dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan menjaganya."

"Tapi, Hyung-"

"Yang lain mogok berkerja, dan mengurung diri. Bukan hanya kau yang bersedih disini, okay? Jadi jangan menyiksamu, Jimin. Aku tau kau tidak tidur."

Jimin menurut, ia melihat wajah Hoseok sekilas lalu berbalik mengecup bibir Yoongi, "Jangan lupa bangun, sayang!"

Mendengar itu Hoseok tersenyum, dan mengantar Jimin sampai pintu.

Hoseok memilih menutup mata, ia sudah menunggu Yoongi hingga jam satu malam. Berbaring disingel sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan reaksinya, tangannya sedikit bergerak. Akhirnya matanya mencoba membuka mata perlahan. Ruangan serba putih, bau obat serta tubuhnya yang kaku dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

Matanya melihat Hoseok yang tengah menutup mata disofanya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual. Yoongi duduk dengan cepat membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, lalu menunduk untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Hoseok yang belum sepenuhnya tidur mendengar itu langsung membuka mata. Ia kaget melihat Yoongi yang tengah muntah.

"Astaga, Yoongi!" teriaknya sambil berlari mendekati Yoongi. Hoseok menekan tombol darurat diatas ranjang itu.

Ia mengusap punggung sempit yoongi, beberapa saat kemudia dokter datang dengan beberapa perawatnya. Perawat tadi menyediakan wadah untuk Yoongi, merasa sudah cukup ia membaringkan kembali tubuh Yoongi dan mendapat pemeriksaan dari dokter.

"Kau tau ini dimana, Yoongi-ssi?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan,

"…"

"Lalu kau tau dia siapa?" sambil menunjuk Hoseok.

"Ho-huseok!"

Hoseok masih kaku menatap takut pada Yoongi, dokter itu tersenyum serta mengucap syukur lalu menghadap Hoseok.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tegurnya pada Hoseok yang masih berdiam diri.

"Lalu dia tak apa?" seru Hoseok kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk wajah Yoongi.

"Itu memang bisa terjadi padanya, yang terpenting sekarang ia telah bangun." Dokter mendekat lagi kearah Yoongi, "Selamat Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , kau telah melewati masa kritismu." Yoongi mengangguk lemah, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya beberapa hari lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tersenyum menyuapi Yoongi dengan bubur yang sudah disediakan rumah sakit. "Sudah, aku kenyang Hoseok!" keadaan Yoongi semakin membaik pagi ini.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, sekarang kau mau apa? Kekamar mandi atau yang lain?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin tidur. Bau rumah sakit membuatku ingin muntah lagi." Hoseok terkekeh dan membantu Yoongi untuk berbaring.

"Yak, Hoseok kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tadi malam." Tiba-tiba suara sang leader memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi dan Hoseok memutar mata jengah, ia bahkan berbaring memiring.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Yoongi-hyung perlu memulihkan kondisinya."

"Tapi tetap saja paling tidak beritahu kami—"

"Jika kalian hanya ingin mencari keributan lebih baik pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja dan ingin kembali beristirahat." Sahut dingin Yoongi memotong ucapan Namjoon tadi.

Yang lain terdiam merasa bersalah, "Hyung." Jimin ingin tinggal namun,

"Pulanglah Jimin!" padahal Jimin belum melihat wajah itu. Menanyakan keadaan atau pun kembali menjaganya.

Satu persatu bergerak meninggalkan ruangan begitu pula Jimin,

"Hoseok!" yang lain kembali menghentikan langkah, yang dipanggil menyahut sekilah, "Kau tetap disini, jaga aku." Dan perkataan itu berhasil membuat Jimin menghela nafas, lalu dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kamar Yoongi.

Saat mereka melangkah untuk pulang Jimin menarik tangan Jin untuk menghadapnya. "Hyung, aku akan tetap disini."

Jin tersenyum dan memegang bahu Jimin, "Baiklah, Yoongi itu orang yang mudah ditebak. Mungkin dia hanya kesal karna bukan kau yang ada disampingnya saat ia bangun."

"Ya, mungkin saja. Aku akan menjaganya dari sini." Jawab Jimin menunjuk kursi tunggu didepan kamar itu. Jin hanya tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menyusul yang lain.

Yoongi maupun Hoseok tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Jimin sedang duduk didepan kamar inap. Jam demi jam Jimin lalui dengan hanya berduduk diam disitu. Ia tau bahwa Yoongi akan mengerti untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok keluar keesokan harinya, berniat mencari udara segar ia malah dibuat kaget dengan sosok Jimin yang tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Ia menepuk lengan Jimin yang sangat dingin,

"Ya. Jimin-ah, astaga untuk apa kau disini?" Jimin langsung terbangun dan menguap lebar. "Jangan bilang kau ada disini sejak kemarin?"

"Sayangnya itu benar, hyung."

"Masuk dan pakai selimutku disofa, dan jangan berisik Yoongi sedang tidur. Hhh kalian adalah pasangan yang sama-sama keras kepala, aku akan berjalan sekarang."

"Ya, hati-hati hyung."

Dengan berjalannya Hoseok maka berjalan pula Jimin untuk masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi. Ia melihat Yoongi tidur memiring menghadapnya. Bukannya mengambil selimut dan tidur disofa Jimin lebih memilih menghampiri orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Tidak tanggung tanggung, Jimin nekat berbaring disamping Yoongi. Jimin tidak peduli, yang ia rasakan hanyalah merindukan Yoonginya.

Sang pemilik tempat merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya ia membuka mata dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah menatapnya. Yoongi sontak duduk dan ingin meninggalkan Jimin, namun sayangnya gerak Jimin lebih cepat ia meraih tangan Yoongi agar kembali berbaring disampingnya.

"Lepas Jimin."

"Tidak akan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

Bentakan itu membuat Yoongi terdiam ia teringat kembali pada kekesalannya pada Jimin. Matanya memanas, namun tetap kuat menatap mata Jimin.

"Jangan seperti ini, bisakah kau kembali padaku? Aku tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menyentuhmu, tidak memanggil namamu. Aku ingin menjagamu lagi, Yoongi." Yoongi menahan air mata nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Liatlah sekarang, aku benci kau seperti ini. Aku menjagamu kemarin sebelum Hoseok hyung. Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal menunggumu. Maafkan aku."

Sorot mata Yoongi beralih menatap baju Jimin,

"Yoongi?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu tangannya bergerak untuk memukul dada Jimin.

"Aku-aku kecewa denganmu. Kau seakan memojokkanku Jimin. Lirik yang kau nyanyikan kemarin serta tidak adanya kau disampingku, membuatku semakin kecewa." Jawabnya terbata sambil terus memukul dada Jimin, dan sang pemilik dada membiarkan itu.

"Kau melepas kepercayaanku, aku tidak bisa Jimin. Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu!" keduanya menangis bersama. "Aku masih menyayangimu, tapi aku membencimu. Aku muak Jimin, hhh!"

Jimin merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, bahkan menciumi surai caramel itu.

" _Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berjuang lagi. Ku mohon!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _ **Woy yang Menuhin notif email follw+fav story, pen block kamu sumpah. Gaguna luh.**_

 _ **Chap depan saatnya jemen berjuang lagih, semangat 69 chim. Kalo harus ngehamilin yungi juga pasti dilakuin demi yungi kembali, ehe.**_

 _ **Big(s)hit sedang menggoda kita yekan, masa banyak minyoonya. Teaser lagi bikin mabok acara nutup-nutupin mata ncim apa cobak? Mereka ga tau kalo ada yang gakuna disinih uek.**_

 _ **Thank banget sama yang masih setia nyemangatin daku. Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu eh maksudnya buat daku tetap semangat lanjutinnya.**_

 _ **Kalo ada kata yang lebih besar dari BIG Thank pasti daku ucapin dah,**_

 _ **| vtan369+ minyoon lovers:**_ _ntar satuin pas mereka udah dikonfir bighit, mwehehe. |_ _ **pinkerbell97:**_ _aqoooo kanen qamooo. warbyazaahh daku kehabisan kata-kata. Gak tau yang mana yg harus dijawab review yang udah kek acara gossip, daku jadi tersenyum eaa. Makasih banyak beibehh_ _ **| restikadwii07:**_ _tengkyu beibeh, ada waktu yang memang daku kadang lagi gak enak hati, terus dapet email yang follow+fav seenak jidat jadi nambah pen marah-marah makanya minta semangt dari kalian. makasih banyak beib mu mu muuuu_ _ **| glowrie:**_ _gak akan angst kok beib, daku juga ga tahan. Chap depan heppi2an dah_ _ **| candytopuppy:**_ _aku jugaaaak |_ _ **suga's kumamon:**_ _udah next yaa, maafkeun daku._ _ **\ sugarberry:**_ _daku emang tega kadang-kadang T-T_ _ **| xiayuweliu:**_ _doa in aeee_ _ **| syugarmint:**_ _makk daku terhura dibilang keren. Oke semoga, tengkyu. Uda next yaa._ _ **| haneunseok:**_ _daku gak nyulik mereka apa yang dikembalikan, ehe. Udah next yaa._ _ **| (guest):**_ _ini satu ngemes amat nanti pake nama bae. Engkau syungguh misteriussss. Makasih loh dukannya, ini udah lanjut ya sayang mu mu mu |_

 _ **Kalo ada waktu mampir yoks ke ig daku. meme_bangtan, kenapa bilang gini? Karna kemaren2 ada beberapa yang nyapa2 dan daku syuka seriusan.**_

 _ **Oke deh, see u beib.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Ini bertele-tele, seriusan dah. Typo? Jan ditanya, mereka sllu ngikut]_

Hoseok yang sudah merasa cukup dengan acara mencari udara segarnya, memilih kembali kekamar rawat Yoongi. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, Hoseok terkekeh melihat dua anak adam yang terlelap di kasur yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Dalam kondisi miring memeluk tubuh lawan.

Hoseok tersenyum lega, selama ia menjaga Yoongi ia tau apa yang Yoongi rasakan. Karna Yoongi itu rapuh dan mudah ditebak. Lain halnya dengan Jimin, tidak perlu menebak lelaki itu karna ia akan mengungkapkan.

Puas sudah memandang pemandangan membahagiakan. Ya! Hoseok bahagia, jika kedua rekannya kembali menemukan semangatnya. Ia memilih untuk pulang ke dorm menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur atau menonton drama yang biasa ia tonton dengan Yoongi.

Ia menutup lagi pintu, saat ia berbalik Hoseok dibuat terperanjat kaget atas kehadiran perawat manis didepannya. Perawat itu tak beda jauh dengan Hoseok, mulutnya mengaga lucu dengan tangan yang menggenggam berkas erat didepan dada.

"Anda, Jeii-jhope?" ucapnya tergagap.

Hoseok sedikit menunduk karna tubuh mungil didepannya, "Nde? Ahh, nde aku JHope." Perawat itu tersenyum malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan berkas ditangan.

"Aku sudah terlampau senang karna idol BTS Suga ada didalam. Dan sekarang didepanku adalah JHope. Hai aku fanboy-mu." Sambil mengangkat tangan.

Hoseok menbalas dengan menjabat tangan itu, "Ahh, benarkah. Siapa namamu?"

"Jihoon, Lee Jihoon. Kata rekanku aku mirip dengan BTS Suga, apa kau sepemikiran dengan rekan-rekanku itu?"

Hoseok terkekeh, "Ya, mereka benar. Aku sedikit kaget melihat wajahmu tadi. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi-hyung keluar dalam sedetik dari dalam, pikirku. Kalian sama-sama cantik." Perawat Jihoon itu kembali dibuat tersenyum malu. "Kau ada waktu? Bisa menemaniku meminum barang segelas kopi? Lagi pula orang didalam sedang tidak bisa diganggu."

"Emh, aku bisa. Sangat bisa, aku akan membeli dua kopi dan kita dapat meminumnya ditaman belakang. Jam seperti ini jarang ada yang bersantai disana, aku takut kau diteriaki seseorang."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, Hoseok tau bahwa taman belakang sepi karna ia sudah kesana tadi. Duduk dengan berbincang ringan ditemani kopi dan Jihoon, tidak buruk baginya. Setidaknya, Hoseok dapat memiliki momen dengan seseorang, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ditempat lain,_

Jimin terbangun saat sinar matahari tak lagi menghangatkan malah menyengat wajah tampannya. Menyergap kedua mata, Jimin merasakan sebuah jemari lentik pada lehernya. Setelah mengatakan sesuatu diluar dugaan Yoongi, mereka nyaman dengan pelukan masing-masing dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Yoongi belum memberinya jawaban. Bukan jawaban dari pernyataan cinta melainkan jawaban boleh atau tidak untuk _Jimin berjuang lagi_. Tentu Jimin menginginkan jawaban boleh dari namja pucat itu. Jimin siap, tak peduli melalui penolakan yang tidak berhenti yang ia inginkan hanya Yoongi. Ya, hanya Min Yoongi nya.

 _Beri semangat untuk Jimin kali ini. Cara berjuangnya tidak ringan, RINGAN?_

Tangan yang sudah menempel pada pinggang ramping itu dengan nakalnya menurun kebagian berisi ditubuh Yoongi. Ia memutar tangannya beberapa kali, namun tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun dari sang empu. _Apa Yoongi menikmati?_

Oke, Jimin tidak seputus asa itu. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan memeras lembut bagian kesukaan Jimin sendiri saat Yoongi berjalan. Lenguhan halus terdengar, membuat pemilik tangan menyeringai.

Jimin meningkatkan remasannya, "Engh.." wajah Yoongi tidak lagi damai. Ekspresi tidak nyaman terlihat dari wajahnya.

 _Bolehkah Jimin lebih nakal lagi?_ Baiklah kali ini tangannya sudah menyusup dicelana longgar Yoongi. Yoongi tidak memakai celana dalam. Satu remasan ia mainkan lagi, tapi kali ini Yoongi benar-benar bangun.

Sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa membuatnya tidak sadar dengan adanya tangan Jimin didalam celananya. Yoongi menatap wajah Jimin, lalu membolakan mata sempurna, saat Jimin kembali memainkan sesuatu dengan tangannya.

Jimin tersenyum miring, dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. ' _Kenapa aku diam? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?_ ' batinnya dengan kaki yang menekan kasur dan tangan yang meremas leher Jimin.

"Hyung, kenapa diam? Berbicaralah!" Oh, ayolah Jimin kau tau alasannya.

"J-"

"J? Apanya yang J?" sekali lagi, tangan Jimin membuat mata Yoongi terpejam serta tubuh yang semakin kaku.

"Ta-tanganmu, Park."

"Huh, maksudmu ini?" Lagi, Yoongi sudah geram sekarang.

" _Shit-_ " Jimin kembali tersenyum, _aku memiliki kesempatan-_ ujarnya.

"Oh, iya Hyung. Itu kita sibuk menangis dan tertidur tadi pagi, dan sekarang aku ingin jawaban."

"Lepas tanganmu dulu!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab." Caramu, bagus Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafas, beberapa kali. Dan beberapa kali itu pula remasan pada butt-nya menjadi-jadi.

"Semakin lama kau berpikir, semakin lama pula aku menikmati sesuatu didalam celana longgarmu, Yoon-gi- _Hyeong._ " Penekanan pada kata terakhir membuat Yoongi terpaksa membuka mulut.

"Tidakitujawabanbukan?jadilepastanganmu." Sepertinya Yoongi pernah belajar tentang bicara cepat.

"Akutidakakanmelepaskannya."

"Tapiitujawaban."

"Akuhanyamelepasjikaitu-boleh."

"Kalaubegituboleh. Yaboleh!"

Seseorang tolong pukul mulut kedua orang ini agar berhenti untuk berbicara dengan sekali tarikan nafas, itu sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya. Terdengar suara nafas lega dari mulut Yoongi,

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH, TANGANMU ITU ASTAGA JIMIN. INI JELAS PAKSAAN!"

Sedetik kemudian Jimin mendapat semburan manis yang membuatnya tertawa. Tangan Jimin bergerak lagi berencana mengusap lembut pipi yang tengah merona didepannya. Tangan Yoongi menahannya, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan. Cuci tanganmu."

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat, "Ahh, aku mengerti." Lagi-dan-lagi Jimin kembali menggoda Yoongi dengan menjilat tangannya sendiri sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya.

"Serius, aku membencimu Jimin. Pergilah, cuci tanganmu!"

Takut Yoongi semakin meneriakinya Jimin segera turun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, "Ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu Min Yoongie~~~." Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Jimin. Ia tau ini baru awal, kedepannya Yoongi akan disuguhkan hal-hal luar biasa lain dari Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin Jimin bukan sekedar cuci tangan didalam kamar mandi, terbukti lamanya dan gemericik air didalam sana. Ia keluar dengan kondisi bersih, dan harum. Kaus hitam ketat dan celana panjang yang ia pakai tadi melekat ditubuh atletisnya.

Dilihatnya Yoongi sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kaki menggantung lucu. Oa mendekat dan duduk dibangku penjaga tepat dihadapan Yoongi. Saling bersitatap dan tersenyum walau hanya Jimin. Jimin meraih tangan, lalu mengelusnya dipaha pemilik tangan tadi.

"Bagaimana terjatuh ditangga itu, hyung?" tatapannya yang lembut membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman.

"Ayo kita kesana, aku yang akan mendorongmu. Dan rasakan sendiri."

Jimin tertawa mungkin pertanyaannya salah, "Oke-oke, kita ganti pertanyaannya. Bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh disana?"

"Karna lift diperbaiki."

"Seseorang tidak akan terjatuh hanya karna lift yang diperbaiki, Yoongie."

Yoongi tersenyum dan menunduk, akhirnya Jimin menemukan senyum itu pagi ini. "Aku terlalu fokus dengan ponselku. Aku ingin menelpon Hoseok agar cepat menjemputku. Ku kira tangganya masih jauh, saat beberapa langkah ku ambil aku sudah melayang, kkeeutt."

"Seharusnya kau melayang karnaku, bukan karna tangga sialan itu."

"Hentikan Jimin."

Senyum lembut kembali mengambang diwajah tampannya, Jimin berdiri melepas genggaman tangannya dan meraih tubuh itu untuk dipeluknya. "Aku sangat takut, benar-benar takut, Yoongi- _hyung_. Tangga itu tidak lah rendah, dan tubuhmu menggelinding disana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

Yoongi ikut tersenyum serta membalas pelukan erat pada pinggang Jimin. "Aku baik sekarang, aku kuat dan bangun. Lalu melihatmu, aku bahagia. Aku mengira aka nada ucapan, _siapa aku? Siapa Min Yoongi? Siapa Park Jimin._ Kala bangunku ternyata tidak, untunglah aku tau siapa yang berteriak heboh didepanku."

"Terima kasih untuk tidak menggumamkan _siapa,_ serta bangun dengan baik. Maaf aku tidak ada saat kau bangun, Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Dan terima kasih untuk ada menjagaku saat ini, Jimin." Jimin mengangguk dibahu Yoongi, senang rasanya jika Yoongi kembali seperti dulu setelah bangun tadi.

Jimin melepas pelukannya, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. Sedikit memiringkan kepala lalu mencoba mendekat –sayangnya sebuah tangan menempel kuat dibibir tebalnya.

"Tidak aka nada ciuman, okay?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Jimin mendekat lagi,

"Atau aku akan mengabaikanmu seumur hidupku, ingat itu."

"Ahhh, Hyeeoong~~~"

"Baiklah, cium dimana pun kecuali dibibir."

Sambil melirik kearah dada Yoongi, Jimin mencari cara lain. "Kalau begitu buka bajumu."

"Hanya wajah tidak tubuh, dan bibir."

"Akh, sial." Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah prustasi Jimin, sebegitukah ia ingin mencium bibir Yoongi?

Dengan memandang seluruh wajah Yoongi Jimin memutuskan untuk mencium dahi mulus itu. Sedikit menyibak rambut yang menjuntai, Jimin menempelkan benda kenyal nan basah miliknya didahi Yoongi.

Lembut dan penuh perasaan, hingga mata Yoongi perlahan menutup. Ada hal yang nyaman pada tubuhnya, yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hal sederhanya namun membahagiakan, intinya. Yoongi mungkin bertanya didalam hati, _bagaimana bisa manusia didepannya ini membuatnya nyaman hanya karna kecupan lembut didahi?_

Jawaban yang jelas tidak ingin ia tau, hanya menikmatinya tanpa jawaban adalah hal yang mungkin luar biasa. Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya menangkap wajah menunduk dengan senyum tipis dan mata yang tertutup serta rona tipis yang membuatnya semakin manis bagi Jimin.

Sampai ketukan pintu membangunkan Yoongi, ia mengedipkan mata lucu saat melihat Jimin yang memandang kagum kearahnya. Ketukan kedua terdengar giliran Jimin yang tersadar akan acara kagum kagumannya.

"Tunggu disini." Ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung Yoongi.

Jimin membuka penutup jendela kecil pada pintu, dilihatnya petugas pembawa makanan menghampiri kamar Yoongi. Dengan cepat membukakan pintu, lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf mengganggu, ini." Petugas itu member nampan dengan beberapa piring dan mangkuk. "Aku dating untuk mengantar sarapan tadi pagi, mengetuk beberapa kali. Aku pikir kalian tertidur jadi aku hanya membawanya."

"Ahh, maafkan saya ahjumma. Kami terbangun saat matahari sudah naik. Sekali lagi, maaf ahjumma."

"Tak apa, santai saja. Dan pastikan ia menghabiskan yang ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Setelah melemparkan senyum bersama-sama, Jimin kembali masuk dengan nampan ditangan.

Ia menaruh nampan itu dimeja nakas, lalu menaikkan meja makan Yoongi. "Lapar, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Bantu aku menghabiskannya! Kau juga belum makan kan?"

"Porsinya sedikit, jika aku ikut memakannya akan menjadi lebih sedikit. Dan aku bisa memesan makanan diluar." Jimin menaruh satu persatu alat makan dimeja. "Nah, kusuapi atau makan sendiri?"

"Makan bersama!"

"Kau ingin ku makan?" jawab Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi.

"Jimin—niiiiee." Bibir menekuk lucu itu membuat Jimin terkekeh serta luluh dibuatnya.

"Baiklah kita makan bersama." Dan akhirnya, Jiminlah yang lebih banyak memakan makanan yang hamper tak memiliki rasa itu, karna paksaan Yoongi. Nyatanya Jimin hanya pasrah dan menurut untuk Yoongi nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari semakin larut, waktu serasa berjalan lebih cepat bagi Jimin maupun Yoongi. Mungkin karna Jimin yang tidak menunggu seseorang yang sedang kritis. Dan Yoongi yang sedang dijaga dengan orang yang memang diharapkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian member lain datang dengan buah dan bunga. Yoongi tidak lagi kesal dengan keributan mereka karna perasaannya yang sudah nyaman dan berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya, ada pasangan yang kembali bahagia hari ini. Aku tidak ingin seseorang menangis lagi dipunggungku seperti kemarin-kemarin." Jimin mengkerutkan dahi, penasaran dengan ucapan Jin barusan.

"Kapan, Yoongi- _hyung_ menangis, hyung?"

"Ahhh, hyung jangan memberi tahunya." Potong Yoongi merasa malu.

"Ohh, maaf Jimin seseorang yang menangis itu tidak ingin kau tau." Yang lain ikut tertawa. "Baiklah, sudah larut. Lebih baik kita pulang dan membiarkan Yoongi istirahat."

Mereka memilih untuk pulang, berpamitan sebentar. Namun, Jungkook menyuruh mereka untuk turun lebih dulu dan diiyakan oleh yang lainnya.

Jungkook mendekat dan duduk diranjang Yoongi. Ia mendekat dan menghambur pelukan juga dibalas pelukan oleh Yoongi. Jimin hanya diam menatap mereka. Terlalu malas untuk melarang apalagi marah.

"Senang akhirnya kau bangun, _hyung._ "

"Terima kasih Kookie-ya."

Tidak banyak yang Jungkook katakan, yang ia rasakan hanya rindu dan perasaan lain tentang Jimin dan Yoongi. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyerah. Jika itu adalah vitamin kebahagiaan Yoongi, maka ia harus rela. Jungkook juga akan mencoba menyayangi yoongi sebagai hyung yang perhatian untuknya, tidak lebih.

Jungkook mulai berdiri, membalut sisi wajah Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mendongak kearahnya. Demi apapun, Yoongi sangat ingin menangis melihat adiknya tersenyum lebar dengan sudut mata yang berair.

Jungkook meraih kepala Yoongi, menempelkannya didada bidang miliknya. Jungkook juga sedikit menunduk untuk mencium lekat kepala Yoongi. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jungkook. Jimin menunduk, ia tau bagaimana rasanya jadi Jungkook.

Tidak berlangsung lama, ia melepas Yoongi. "Beritahu aku, jika Jimin menyakitimu. Aku akan datang dan membunuhnya." Jimin terkekeh ditempatnya.

"Emh, baiklah aku akan memberitahu dan menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya. Jadi, adikku yang kekar ini tidak boleh menangis." Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap halus bekas aliran air mata dipipi Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk dan pamit untuk pulang. Setelah Jungkook meninggalkan kamar itu, Jimin mendekat dan membaringkan Yoongi dikasurnya tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sekarang waktunya kau tidur!"

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mengantuk tapi ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Baru beberapa detik setelahnya Yoongi membuka mata karna kecupan kilat yang ia rasakan pada pipinya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mencium?"

"Hanya pipi bukan bibir." Bela jimin, "Aku tidak akan mencium lagi, tutuplah matamu dan tidur hyung." Jimin duduk dikursi samping ranjang menunggu Yoongi untuk tidur.

Jimin menunggu Yoongi hingga hampir satu jam, dan Yoongi menyadari itu. Ia merasa aman dan terjaga namun sangat sulit untuk benar-benar tidur. Jimin yang sudah mengira Yoongi benar-benar terlelap pun beranjak untuk beristirahat disofa.

Suara pergerakan itu membuat Yoongi membuka mata. Ia melihat Jimin yang menguap dan mencoba tidur disana. Mata Yoongi yang segar masih saja menolak untuk tidur. Ia bangun dan melangkah bersama tongkat infuse yang ia dorong sampai sofa, dimana Jimin berada.

Posisi yang memiring membuat tempat kosong disofa tempatnya berbaring. Hanya sedikit memang tapi Yoongi memaksa untuk berbaring memiring menghadap Jimin. Jimin yang memang sangat mudah bangun karna gerakan kecil seseorang, lantas terbangun dan kaget karna Yoongi yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

" _Hyung,_ disini sempit."

"Tapi aku ingin bersamamu."

Mata Jimin menyipit karna tersenyum dan mengantuk, "Baiklah, aku akan memegangimu agar tidak terjatuh." Jimin merasakan anggukan kecil Yoongi, tangannya merengkuh bahu Yoongi dan tangan yang lainnya memegangi pinggang agar tidak terjatuh.

Mata Yoongi akhirnya menutup sempurna dengan dengkuran halus yang menjadi lagu pengantar tidur untuk Jimin. Walau sempit tapi mereka sama-sama nyaman dan hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapatkan sarapan pagi, kamar Yoongi kembali diketuk seseorang diluar sana. Jimin kembali bangkit untuk melihatnya.

Hanya petugas rumah sakit, yang berbeda. Membawa handuk bak kosong kecil serta baju ganti. Petugas itu masuk dan menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk Yoongi.

"Apa dia akan dimandikan?" ucap Jimin dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah Yoongi.

"Tidak, hanya melap tubuhnya."

"Ah, kalau begitu biar aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Jimin tergesa.

"Benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan untuk anda?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hanya mengisi bak ini dengan air hangat, melepas baju dan melap tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kain basah. Lalu memakaikan baju yang bersih ini."

"Emh, itu mudah. Aku akan melakukannya."

Setelahnya petugas wanita itu beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman dengan saran Jimin. Jimin menyeringai senang setelah membawa bak dengan air hangat.

"Ayo kita buka bajumu hyung. Tubuhmu harus dilap dengan kain hangat ini." Yoongi menghela nafas kasar, perkiraannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku akan mengganti bajuku sendiri dikamar mandi."

"Tapi itu akan susah karna infuse mu, _hyung!_ "

Tanpa menolak Yoongi sudah beranjak kekamar mandi. Karna takut dimarahi, Jimin tidak melarang dan hanya menunggu Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Akhirnya Yoongi keluar dengan kondisi yang membuat Jimin tertawa. Yoongi memang berasil mengganti celananya tapi tidak untuk bajunya. Sebelah tangan sudah terlepas sedangkan yang satunya menggantung diantara tangan dan selang infuse.

"Jiminie, ini susah." Yang lucunya lagi tangan bebas Yoongi ia gunakan untuk menetupi dua buah benda kecil yang menonjol didadanya.

"Kemarilah."

Yoongi mendekat, Jimin dengan lembut mengeluarkan baju Yoongi. "Jauhkan tanganmu, itu menghalangiku untuk membersihkan tubuhmu." Pipi Yoongi memanas, ia malu besar.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Jimin meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Kondisi Yoongi setengah telanjang membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak—,

Oke, Jimin tahan. Dengan telaten ia mengusap halus handuk basah itu dipermukaan kulit tubuh dan wajah Yoongi. Begitu sangat halus seakan kulit itu rapuh dan akan rusak jika diperlakukan dengan asal.

Hal yang membuat tubuh Yoongi menegang akhirnya selesai. Jimin memakaikan kembali baju bersih yang tadi dibawakan oleh petugas. Jimin juga membereskan peralatannya sebelum petugas mengambilnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang tadi Yoongi dan Jimin menerima kabar bahagia. Dimana Yoongi dapat pulang besok, walau harus melalui pemeriksaan sekali lagi. Akhirnya ia dapat kembali menghirup udara segar diluar rumah sakit.

Jimin tak kalah senang mendapat kabar itu, bukan karna lelah. Malah Jimin senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hanya saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisi Yoongi yang seakan ingin pulang setiap hari. Ia juga pernah menanyakan pada Jimin, tentang pulpen dan kertas. Jimin melarangnya, dengan alasan Yoongi harus beristirahat dulu.

Langit senja tampak indah diluar jendela, Yoongi menatap bingung pada Jimin. Ia sedang mendorong single sofa kamar itu menghadap jendela. Lalu melangkah sambil tersenyum menghampiri Yoongi.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan membuatnya turun dari ranjang, "Ngapain, Jimin?"

"Ikut saja."

Jimin duduk lebih dulu, kemudian menepuk pahanya. Memberitahu Yoongi agar duduk dipangkuannya. Melihat Yoongi yang tengah berpikir membuat Jimin menunggu lama. Ia lantas menarik tangan Yoongi dan mendudukkannya diatas pahanya.

Yoongi menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar didada Jimin, "Wah, langitnya indah dilihat dari sini."

"Aku pernah mengatakan, bukan? Kalau kau lebih indah." Tangan Jimin sudah melingkar dipinggang hingga perut Yoongi.

"Ckck, terserahmu lah."

Keduanya terdiam lama, menikmati waktu bersama seperti ini. Nyaman dan diam-diam menyenangkan menjadi satu. "Kau harus tau, tanpa mengucapkannya aku tetap mencintaimu setiap hari. Kau tak perlu mendengarnya dari mulutku, tapi kau hanya perlu merasakan."

Yoongi merasakan kecupan singkat pada bahunya, "Aku sudah merasakannya dari dulu, Jimin." Lirih memang namun masih terdengar oleh Jimin, ia tersenyum karna tanpa sadar Yoongi sudah mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jimin.

Tidak lama setelah itu, keduanya terlelap dengan posisi menyamankan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Selesai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _ **ga deng canda masih bersambung kok, ohoks.**_

 **Thank beeuutt buat kalian, yang masih setia. Daku sayang kalian,**

 _ **xiayuweliu:**_ _gablok dan gablok aee :v |_ _ **restikadwii07:**_ _aku pasti syemangat noona—sip sip tengkyuu_ _ **| glowrie:**_ _pukulin kak, pukulin ae merekanya, (?) seharusnya daku yakh. Udah hepi gak? Hepi aje dah, yah-yah-yah |_ _ **yoongiena:**_ _uname mu manteps kuyy yoongi-ena ehe. Ga deng ga telat kuk, masi bisa ngejar. Udah lanjut yaa. |_ _ **:**_ _udeh, udah, udeuh. Ini lagi dibuat sekeras mungkin kek kerasnya salpok di comebacknya kemaren ngek ngok |_ _ **minyoonlover:**_ _pan kapan disatuin lagi deh, mereka juga ngeship minyoon jadi lah begitu begini. Sip dah udah next yaa |_ _ **candytopuppy:**_ _OHOKS JEMEN YUNGGIH MEMANG MENGGODA :V CHIM SYEMANGAT KOK QAQA, JAN LUPA TINGGIIN LAGI BANNERNYA KAN CHIM BANTET *EH |_ _ **Chiminscake:**_ _ngeeeehhhh |_ _ **pinkerbell97:**_ _jemen gembung-jemen gembung ngek ngoks. Daku tak bisya berjanji qaqa. Daku tu ga pinter bikin encehh. Yang penting jemen gembung dah diacara ntu music. JIMIN GEMBUNG JIMIN GEMBUNG :V *daku kok bahagia seh |_ _ **suga's kumamon:**_ _udah lanjut yaa. Dijelasin disini yaa sayang |_

 _ **Aqo sayang kalian syemuaahh.**_

 _ **Udah deh #jimingembung-jimingembung ehe.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Please, Jimin itu lagi berjuang. Tapi Yoongi pengen fokus kerja."**_

Hari ini adalah hari pulangnya Yoongi dari rumah sakit. Yoongi sudah tidak memakai pakaian rumah sakit lagi. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan kaki yang menjuntai lucu, menatap Jimin yang sedang mengemasi barang barangnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, mengingat telatennya Jimin menjaganya merawatnya dirumah sakit itu.

Jika boleh jujur, Yoongi sedang membayangkan kehidupannya dengan Jimin kelak. Entah terjadi atau tidak. Kepalanya sibuk dengan imajinasi ringan tentang keluarga kecil yang ia bangun dengan Jimin. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan halaman luas didepannya. Serta suara tawa seorang anak yang lucu, Yoongi membayangkan seorang anak yang mirip dengannya.

Hingga kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, Yoongi baru menyadari Jimin dengan berkacak pinggang menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, bingung. Yoongi gelagapan ditempat, rona samar terlihat dipipinya. Ia terlihat mengulum senyum, sungguh lucu dimata Jimin.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" Jimin mendekat, "Kau membayangkan apa?"

"Hmm, tidak ada, hanya ya hanya."

Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah imut itu, ia mencubit gemas hidung Yoongi. "Ayo pulang." Kemudian memasangkan masker kewajah Yoongi.

Keduanya pulang kedorm, disambut antusias para member lain. Sang hyung tertua pun juga memasak banyak untuk kepulangan Yoongi. Mereka makan bersama dengan candaan dan bincangan ringan membahas tentang kecelakaan Yoongi kala itu.

"Hyung, kata pd-nim kemarin. Kau diberi waktu istirahat untuk pulang kekampung. " Jimin tersenyum lebar mendengar berita itu, ia ingin sekali ikut kedaegu dan beristirahat bersama Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku boleh ikut kan?"

"Tidak Jimin, comeback kita sebentar lagi. Kau harus tinggal untuk berkerja." Jawab Namjoon meyakinkan.

Yoongi terkekeh, "Aku juga tidak berniat membawamu, Jimin-ah."

Gelak tawa memenuhi meja makan itu, semua merasa terhibur dengan terpojokkannya seorang Park Jimin.

 **..**

Yoongi sedang sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, dengan alunan lagu gerutu tak jelas dari Jimin. Jimin tidak main-main, ia benar-benar ingin ikut menemani Yoongi pulang kekampungnya.

"Ahh, hyung. Biarkan aku ikut."

"Dan, dikeluarkan dari agensi. Kau tentu tidak menginginkannyakan, Jimin."

Tiba-tiba dua buah lengan kekar sudah melingkar diperut Yoongi, "Baiklah, siapa yang akan menjemputmu?"

Yoongi menyamankan diri dengan bersandar ditubuh Jimin, "Hyung-ku, akan menjemput besok."

"Hati-hati, hyung. Aku menunggumu." Setelah mengecup singkat pipi Yoongi, Jimin melepas pagutannya dan beranjak untuk keluar, berisrtirahat didalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walau pun, Yoongi diberi waktu untuk beristirahat. Ia tetap berkerja dengan menulis lirik yang akan ia gunakan untuk album kedepannya. Duduk dihalaman belakang rumahnya, Yoongi sibuk mencoret-coret kertas. Sudah tidak terhitung kertas yang menggulung lusuh dibawah kakinya. Yoongi sulit berkonsentrasi.

Pikirannya melayang memikirkan orang yang sekarang mengisi hatinya. Jimin, tepatnya. Yoongi memikirkan kembali waktu sebelumnya saat ia memilih untuk dekat kembali dengan Jimin. Ia merasa interaksi bersama Jimin kala itu berlebihan. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak perlu bersikap seperti seorang kekasih dulu.

Biarkan hubungannya biasa saja sampai sekiranya ia dapat menerima Jimin kembali. Seketika senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, Yoongi terbayang kala,

 _Sebelum debut,,_

 _Para member bangtan ditugaskan untuk berdiet dan membentuk absnya, yang paling gampang dengan hal itu hanya Jimin dan paling susah ialah Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi bukan orang yang makannya sering, hanya saja jika ia mulai makan Yoongi akan tidak akan makan dengan sedikit. Yoongi bisa makan melebihi porsi member lain._

 _Dan kali ini ia merasa sial, karna sibuk dengan latihan rapnya, Yoongi tidak ingat makan seharian. Sedangkan saat malam, tidak ada lagi makanan yang tersedia untuknya. Yoongi panik, lapar memang tidak mudah untuk membuatnya mati. Tapi jika ia lapar, Yoongi akan susah untuk tidur._

 _Sibuk mengoceh tak jelas, ternyata gerutuannya terdengar oleh namja bantet yang saat itu belum terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi. Jimin, namanya. Si Jimin mendekat mencoba ingin tau masalah dari manusia yang lebih tua darinya namun manis itu._

" _Permisi, kau memerlukan sesuatu?"_

" _Ah, kau? Ini aku belum makan apapun sejak pagi."_

 _Tanpa bertanya lagi pun Jimin sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah mengganggu namja putih itu. "Ingin keluar denganku?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Dengan ketidak sopanannya Jimin langsung menarik tangan Yoongi. Sang pemilik tangan yang memang tidak mengerti dengan Jimin, hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah ada diluar dorm._

 _Jimin masih saja memegang kuat Yoongi dan membawanya kesuatu tempat tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Sebuah mini market berada didekat sana yang masih buka lah tujuan Jimin._

 _Memesan ramen dan menyeduhnya, mereka duduk dimeja yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik minimarket. Jimin kadang terkekeh melihat lahapnya Yoongi memakan ramennya._

 _Selesai dengan makanannya, Jimin menginstuksikan untuk pulang dengan cepat takut ketahuan oleh manager yang tengah tertidur diruang tengah._

 _Kembali mengendap-endap Jimin maupun Yoongi, masuk dengan perlahan,_

" _Ekhem. Sepertinya kita memiliki dua tikus bau ramen disini."_

 _Yoongi dan Jimin saling menatap,_

" _Ini salahku, hyung. | Ini salahku, hyung." Jawab mereka bersamaan_

" _Salah dia | Salah dia." Kembali berseru bersama dengan saling menunjuk antara keduanya. Setelahnya mereka terkekeh menyadari ucapan masing-masing. Namun,_

" _Tidak ada yang lucu, seminggu kedepan kalianlah yang harus mencuci piring semua member."_

 _Saat itulah, Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin mulai dekat._

 _._

Sibuk dengan bayangan masa lalu, Yoongi tidak menyadari waktu terbuang. Sekarang Yoongi mendapat pilihannya. Dimana ia akan kembali bersifat seperti dulu, Yoongi yang dingin dan banyak diam. Bukan karna apa, namun ini demi perkerjaannya. Yoongi tidak ingin lagi perkerjaannya terganggu hanya karna memikirkan Jiminnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puas dengan waktu istirahat yang diberikan, Yoongi mencoba menjalankan recananya. Di tengah pintu Jimin sudah membuka lebar kedua tangan, bermaksud memberikan pelukan untuk kedatangan Yoongi.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Eyyy, aku akan memberi pelukan selamat datang, kemarilah."

Yoongi hanya mengkerutkan dahi dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Jimin. jimin yang memang sedang menutup mata, merasa bingung. Mengapa tidak ada tubuh yang mendekat padanya? Hingga matanya dibawa untuk membuka, maniknya tidak menemukan apa pun didepan. Hanya pintu yang terbuka lebar, dengan cepat Jimin membalikkan tubuh, menatap punggung Yoongi yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang ia makan saat didaegu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cobaan Jimin bukan hanya sampai itu, beberapa hari ini ia memerhatikan Yoongi yang jauh dari sebelumnya. Sebelum pulang kekampung, Yoongi baik-baik saja. Jujur Jimin menyukai saat-saat manjanya seorang Min Yoongi.

Tanpa Yoongi dan Hoseok, member bangtan berkumpul untuk bersantai diruang tengah. Dua manusia yang tidak hadir itu datang dari lelahnya berkerja distudio.

Entah dapat ide dari mana, mungkin karna sudah tidak tahan diabaikan Jimin mulai melakukan aksinya,

" _ **I rewind my girl baby come back to my world  
I rewind my girl come back, kom bek oyyy!"**_

Adegan itu sungguh tiba-tiba, penonton dibuat tercengang atas teriakan Jimin, belum lagi ia melakukannya sambil menggedor pintu kamar yang ada Yoongi dan Hoseok didalamnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang mendiskusikan hal penting didalam.

Hingga suara kencang sebagai balasan untuk Jimin keluar dari dalam sana,

 **sarangi tteona gado, gaseume meongi deureo do**

 _walaupun cinta meninggalkanku, walaupun hatiku terluka._

 **han sungan ppuni deora, babman jal meok deora, jukneun geotdo ani deora**

 _itu hanya sementara, aku masih bisa makan dengan baik, itu bukan berarti aku akan mati_

 **nunmureun mudeo dwora, dang bun ganeun ilman haja**

 _lupakan air mata, mari kita fokus berkerja saja._

 **jugeul mankeum saranghan, geunyeoreul aratdan, geu sashire gamsa haja**

 _bersyukurlah akan kenyataan, kalau aku akan mencintainya sampai mati_

 **.**

Semua yang ada di ruang tengah maupun didalam kamar tertawa kencang, tanpa Jimin tentunya, karna ia hanya melengo tak suka sambil menatap pintu. Entahlah mungkin ini ide Hoseok yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh suara cempreng Jimin.

Ya, itu adalah suara Hoseok dan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin belum menyerah rupanya, ia tak lepas dari acara mengganggu Yoongi. Esoknya, diamana Yoongi sibuk dengan buku lirik ditengah sofa. Jimin tiba tiba duduk disamping Yoongi, sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berubah? Kapan kau kembali, padaku?" Jimin hanya tidak tau, kalau Yoongi hanya ingin fokus bekerja saat ini.

"Yeobo?" Seseorang mungkin tak percaya, yang tadi itu suara Yoongi dengan lagak menggoda.

"Nde, chagi-ya. Huh?" seketika mata Jimin membelalak tak percaya, pandangannya beralih pada wajah orang disampingnya yang tengah mendekat. Ya wajah Jimin mendekat. Tubuh Jimin menegang ditempat. Yoongi berdiri lalu duduk diatas paha Jimin.

"Jiminie, aku sedang berkerja bisakan kau memberi waktu untuk tidak mengganguku?" lagi, suara menggoda itu entah kenapa membuat Jimin terdiam, belum lagi jari telunjuk yang ia mainkan serta memutar didada Jimin. Jimin tak mampu membalas atau melakukan apapun, ribuan pertanyaan mengapa tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini berteriak dikepalanya.

Namun, saat tangan Jimin mulai menyentuh pinggang Yoongi. Sang pemilik pinggang melenggak pergi begitu saja masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku diam?" –jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi memilih untuk pulang dari studio ke dorm karna alasan, lelah. Ia bergegas keluar dan menemukan lift yang kondisinya sama dengan beberapa waktu lalu. Ya, lift itu kembali rusak dimalam hari. Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dikeningnya, Yoongi menatap horror pintu tangga darurat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Yoongi kembali masuk kedalam studionya, duduk disofa miliknya. Yoongi mungkin bisa beristirahat disini namun sofa studio tak senyaman ranjang dikamarnya. Tak lama kemudian muncullah ide yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum, namun menyesal setelahnya.

Yoongi berpikir untuk menghubungi Jimin, lagi-lagi Jimin. tapi seingatnya hanya Jimin yang masih betah didalam ruang latihan dijam seperti ini. Oke, Yoongi tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya tidur dengan bergelung selimut dikasurnya.

"Jimin, kau dimana?"

' _Astaga, Yoongi hyung? Kau kah itu? Akhirnya kau menelp—_ '

"Datang-kestudioku-sekarang-juga!" /Bip/ kalian semua mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang, Yoongi berdiri menghampiri Jimin.

"Hai—uwahhh." Jimin membolakan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar / _bayangin aja gimana horornya wajah jimin_ /, bahkan tangannya ia bawa menangkup wajah Yoongi. "Hyung, sejak kapan? Akh, kau tambah manis." Kini tangannya memiring miringkan wajah Yoongi kekanan dan kiri.

"Hentikan, apa-apa an, kau?"

Jimin masih saja terkagum dengan sosok didepannya. Ia seperti itu, karna Yoongi tidak lagi memiliki rambut caramel seperti kemarin-kemarin, rambutnya berubah menjadi warna mint yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Lepas, dan ayo pulang."

Jimin semakin tersenyum, melihat Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu, dengan bibir terpout lucu. Mereka keluar dan memberhentikan langkah didepan tangga darurat. Dan saat menuju kesini, Jimin sudah mengerti masalah Yoongi.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Guman Jimin, Yoongi yang tadinya diam. Dikagetkan dengan terangkatnya tubuhnya didepan tubuh Jimin. "Aku tau, kau takut bukan?"

Anehnya Yoongi tidak berontak, mungkin karna memang ini yang terbaik. Dari pada harus ketakutan menuruni tangga dengan bayangan terjatuh kala itu. Yoongi menatap singkat wajah tersenyum Jimin. lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher serta kaki dipinggang Jimin.

"Aku tidak percaya ini, tapi aku cukup berat untuk tubuhmu, Jimin."

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumannya, ia juga mengeratkan pelukan ditubuh Yoongi, "Tapi kau harus tau kalau aku seorang yang kuat, hyung."

Setelahnya, Jimin mulai berjalan menuruni tangga dengan lantai tidak sedikit. Untuk Yoongi itu tidak akan berat untuknya.

Awalnya Jimin tidak berniat untuk pulang dan hanya mengantar Yoongi sampai lobi. Tapi, terasa kurang jika hanya mengantar sampai situ. Alhasil, Jimin pun ikut pulang bersama Yoongi kedorm mereka.

Yoongi bergegas menuju kamarnya, tanpa tau Jimin mengikutinya dibelakang. Saat pintu kamar ia buka, tubuh Yoongi seketika menegang, matanya yang membola sempurna serta mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Yoongi melihat dua manusia sedang melakukan adegan panas didepannya. Seseorang yang salah satunya adalah teman sekamar dirinya.

"Uwwahhh (2)"

Seharusnya Yoongi menyadari Jimin tadi, Yoongi merasa menjadi seorang pengintip sekarang dimana Namjoon dan Jin menghentikan kegiatan mereka karna kedua orang lain yang menyaksikan mereka.

Dengan cepat Yoongi berbalik menutup mulu Jimin dengan telapak tangan, serta membawanya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mereka berjalan gusar ke dapur. Yoongi mengibas tangan didepan wajah, sejak kapan hawa menjadi panas diantara keduanya. Jimin juga merasakan itu, tepatnya.

Hingga mata mereka bersitatap menyelami manik lawan. Mata Yoongi turun, kearea selatan Jimin. Yoongi merasa bodoh, kenapa matanya malah menangkap kelana kain Jimin yang terlihat menyembul dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hu-huh?"

Jimin mendekat, "Aku teringat kejadian dipesawat. Yang berakhir dengan bermain solo salah satu dari mereka, yang tadinya melakukan adegan panas." Sejak kapan Jimin dihadapan Yoongi, Yoongi mundur mencoba menjauh sampai bokongnya menyentuh sisi meja makan.

Jimin semakin mendekat, dengan mudahnya ia angkat tubuh Yoongi untuk duduk diatas meja. Jimin berdiri diantara kedua kaki Yoongi, "Bisakah, kita melanjutkannya, tanpa status sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti dulu?"

Dan ucapan itu, sukses membuat Yoongi menelan ludahnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _Itu apa-an sih, mood gak bagus, sumpah._

 _2ronde leh ugha yekan?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Is That True?** _ **Really?**_

 **.**

 **BL**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **Bts all mem,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tak berkutik, Jimin mengurung tubuhnya dipinggir meja. Sesaat ia mendongak, memandang wajah tampan dengan tatapan lapar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku tau, kau tidak akan menolak, _Yoongi-ya_." Yoongi merasakan benda basah nan kenyal membelai telinganya, membuatnya mengetatkan bahu serta mencengkram kain baju Jimin.

Jimin memiringkan kepala, menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi, melumatnya lembut hingga kasar. Jimin menikmati setiap inci bibir yang menjadi candunya itu. Jimin terus menekan, memagut, serta menyesap kedua belahan bibir Yoongi.

Sejak ucapan yang terdengar di telinganya, Yoongi merasa nafsunya meningkat hingga menginginkan seorang dihadapannya ini untuk melakukan apapun asal itu memuaskan nafsunya. Jangan katakan Yoongi nakal, salahkan seseorang kelebihan hormone yang sedang asiknya menggali serta mencari manis yang ada pada mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak akan menahannya, omong kosong dengan status, yang ia butuhkan hanya Jimin dan Jimin. Yoongi mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jimin, ikut memiringkan kepala demi melawan sang dominan dalam ciumannya. Sempat kewalahan saat Jimin dengan cepat melesakkan benda tak bertulang miliknya, kemudian berperang didalam mulut Yoongi. Namun Yoongi tetap menemukan ritme permainan, dia mampu menguasai keadaan. Lelehan saliva ia rasakan menuruni dagu dan leher. Jimin bermain brutal.

Tubuh Yoongi tiba-tiba turun, Jimin menurunkannya membawanya melakukan ciuman sambil berdiri. Menginginkan dua bongkahan empuk berada pada remasan kedua tangannya. "Ungh." Lenguhan kemudian keluar berkat permainan tangan Jimin.

Tubuh mereka yang menempel, membuat keduanya merasakan tekanan kuat dibawah sana. Entah Jimin maupun Yoongi mereka saling menekan satu sama lain.

Yoongi memundurkan wajahnya, melepas paksa tautan bibir karna menipisnya oksigen yang masuk dalam paru-parunya. Keduanya menyatukan kening bersamaan, helaan nafas tak beraturan menerpa kulit wajah masing-masing.

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi, mengarahkannya ke tonjolan didalam celana. Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas, tanpa bertanya pun ia paham apa yang Jimin inginkan. Kemudian turun mengimbangi tinggi tingginya dengan kejantanan Jimin.

Yoongi menurunkan celana kain Jimin serta dalamannya. Matanya berbinar menatap ereksi Jimin yang sudah mengacung tagak menyapanya. "Ahh shh, yeah!" Yoongi bermain dengan cepat, lidahnya memainkan milik Jimin didalam sana. Hangat, batin Jimin. Yoongi seakan menemukan mainannya yang sempat hilang.

Tangan Yoongi menjalar meremas bokong Jimin, sambil mengemut, menghisap mainannya. Jimin kagum dengan hal yang dilakukan Yoongi, sejak kejadian dipesawat Jimin terus ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dan sekarang waktunya. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin mengeluarkan cum pertamanya didalam mulut Yoongi.

Tapi, Jimin tidak akan puas jika ini berakhir. Dengan cepat ia menggendong kembali tubuh Yoongi dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada meja. Jimin kembali melahap bibir yang membengkak sejak tadi itu.

Jimin meraih ujung baju Yoongi, menunda ciumannya demi melucuti baju Yoongi. Kemudian kembali namun menuju leher jenjang yang sejak tadi menggoda Jimin. "Ngghh, Jimin!" jimin semakin mendapat lampu hijau. Remasan Yoongi dirambutnya, membuat Jimin semakin bersemangat. Ia kembali mempercepat esapannya, menyisakan tanda kepemilikan yang nampak kontras karna kulit putih Yoongi.

Jimin membuka pengait celana Yoongi, sang pemilik celana ikut menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Jimin dengan mudah meloloskan celananya. Ereksi yang lebih kecil dari Jimin dengan sedikit precum diujungnya, Jimin meremasnya lembut membuat Yoongi menggelinjang.

"Nggahh, akkh." Yoongi mendesah kencang, ereksinya yang semakin dimanjakan dengan tangan Jimin yang terus bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Serta isapan kuat pada nipplenya hanya akan menambah kenikmatan bagi Yoongi.

Jimin merasakan tangannya yang basah serta serburan yang mengenai dadanya. Ia berhenti bermain didada Yoongi. Tangan yang sudah berlumur cairan kental Yoongi dibawa untuk menyapa lubang yang berkedut dan indah itu. Jimin mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi. Yoongi sedikit menjerit saat jari gamuk Jimin berhasil masuk seutuhnya.

Yoongi kembali menutup mata, menikmatinya. Jimin menambah satu jari kedalamnya, lalu kembali menggerakkannya.

Mungkin sudah cukup, ketika melihat wajah berantakan dengan peluh yang menambah kesexyan seorang Yoongi. Jimin melepas jemari, membuat Yoongi merasakan kekosongan didalam sana. Jimin mengarahkan kejantanannya, kelubang kenikmatan Yoongi. Yoongi mencengkram kuat bahu Jimin, ini pertama kali dan ia tidak akan tau akan hal seperti ini.

"Ahhh." Desah Yoongi setelah ereksi Jimin masuk kedalam lubangnya hanya dengan satu hentakan. Yoongi menunduk, bersandar pada bahu itu, tangannya memeluk erat leher Jimin. Jimin diam sesaat, demi meredakan rasa nyeri yang Yoongi rasakan.

Jimin meraih wajah menunduk Yoongi, memilih untuk mencium kembali bibir itu. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin bermain sendiri, dengan lidah yang bermain dimulutnya. Hingga Jimin menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Awal yang pelan, namun Jimin menambah ritme untuk memuaskan Yoongi dan dirinya. Yoongi melingkaekan kedua kakinya kepinggang Jimin.

Yoongi semakin memeluk tubuh Jimin menahan kenikmatan yang perlahan ia rasakan. Jimin terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menghantam titik kenikmatan Yoongi.

"Ahh, Jimin disituh Jim!" yoongi mendesah ketika kejantanan Jimin menyentuh prostatnya. Jimin menahan punggung Yoongi dan terus fokus dalam genjotannya. Tak terasa tangan Yoongi turun untuk menaik turunkan ereksinya sendiri. Sampai lubangnya berkedut meremas ereksi Jimin.

"Ahh, akkh, Yoongih. Kau semakin sempit." Suara desahan keduanya serta tabrakan kulit dan kulit mendominasi didalam dapur itu.

"Nggghh~~" cairan Yoongi menyembur keluar mengenai tubuh Jimin. Jimin merasakan kejantanannya semakin diremas dan disedot semakin dalam. Rasa ngilu serta nikmat menghampiri Jimin. ia akan orgasme sekarang.

"Sebentar lagih, Yoongih!" Jimin semakin mempercepat genjotannya, beruntung meja itu kosong, decitannya menganggu siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Dan akhirnya Jimin mendapatkan puncaknya, "Aku, aahhhh." Cairan miliknya mencurat dan menyembur kedalam lubang kenikmatan Yoongi. Kini yang tersisa hanya suara nafas yang tidak beraturan dari keduanya, Yoongi bersandar dibahu Jimin, rasa lelah dan mengantuk ia rasakan.

Tubuhnya terangkat kembali, Jimin membawanya kekamar tanpa melepas tautan dibawah sana. Beruntung kamar Jimin kosong, kedua penghuni lain mungkin masih berkerja. Ia mengunci pintu lalu membaringkan tubuh Yoongi dan dirinya dikasur.

Tubuh Yoongi terlihat jelas dimata Jimin. ia memandang lekat dari bawah hingga keatas sampai matanya bertemu dengan tatapan sayu Yoongi. Jimin mulai khawatir akan tatapan itu, ia menunduk serta menggerakkan tangan untuk mengelus halus pipi Yoongi. Sungguh, Jimin takut Yoongi terluka.

"Yoongie, apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu? Atau mungkin yang lain?" Yoongi diam, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Jimin. membuat Jimin semakin khawatir. "Aku takut. Tolong jawab aku, jangan membuatku khawatir!"

Dan sesaat kemudian senyum mengambang manis diwajahnya, membuat Jimin juga melakukannya. Jimin merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus pipi dan rahangnya, matanya sampai terpejam menikmati belaian halus itu. "Kau tau Jimin? kenapa aku berani mengakhirnya kemarin?"

Jimin menggeleng, tangannya menyibak poni basah Yoongi. Tatapan lembut itu membuat Yoongi semakin nyaman, "Karna aku tau, bagaimana pun jadinya hubungan kita. Kau akan tetap kembali padaku."

Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, raut wajahnya berubah. "Jadi, maksudmu, aku boleh kembali?"

"Kapan pun! Ngaakhh Jimh!" Yoongi kembali mendesah, wajahnya mengengadah dengan mulut terbuka dan mata tertutup. Jimin membalikkan posisi tubuh mereka sehingga ereksi Jimin kembali menumbuk prostat Yoongi.

Yoongi merasakan ereksi Jimin kembali membesar dan menegang didalamnya.

"Kau nakal, hyung. Kenapa baru mengatakannya? Sekarang kau akan dihukum."

"Lagi? Akkh, ahh Jimin!" dalam hati Jimin memuja tubuhnya, Yoongi sangat indah mendesah diatasnya. Ia menghentakkan pinggul keatas dan kebawah beraturan, membuat Yoongi mencengkram kuat bahunya.

"Lepas ini, kau curang." Seru Yoongi sambil mengangkat dan meloloskan baju Jimin. Yoongi mulai kembali menikmati permainan, bahkan ia menunduk untuk menghisap kuat leher kekar Jimin.

Sayangnya, itu tidak bertahan lama. Tidak aka nada noda kebiruan dileher itu, Yoongi tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah karna tumbukan yang semakin cepat pada lubang kenikmatannya. Ia ikut bermain dengan menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

"Yeah, terus sayang jangan berhenti. Kau hebat, Yoongih!" racau Jimin, mereka menautkan tangan kesela-sela jari demi menopang kuat tubuh Yoongi.

Rasanya Yoongi melayang menembus langit. Kepalanya pusing menahan kenikmatan yang belum berakhir. "Jiminh!"

Jimin kembali merasakan lubang Yoongi yang mengetat dan berkedut, ia tau bahwa pelepasan Yoongi semakin dekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya melakukan pelepasan bersamaan. Yoongi ambruk didada Jimin, "Keluarkan itu, Jimin." Jimin paham mungkin Yoongi sangat lelah walau hanya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan kini Yoongilah yang berada dibawah. Jimin menarik miliknya keluar lalu berbaring disamping Yoongi. Direngkuhnya tubuh kurus itu dipelukannya.

"Kau lelah?"

Yoongi mengangguk lemah, menyandarkan kepala didada Jimin. matanya terasa berat dan menutup perlahan. Jimin mengecup singkat kepala Yoongi, "Tidurlah!" Yoongi tidak menjawab, bahkan mungkin ia tidak mendengar itu. Jimin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

Jimin ikut menutup mata menyusul Yoongi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sesuatu mengganggu tidur Jimin, tepatnya membangunkan tidurnya. Ia merasakan cubitan kecil elusan halus yang terus berulang tepat dibibirnya. Namja tampan itu mengendus, kemudian kembali tenang. Ia sudah sadar, tanpa membuka mata pun ia telah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Tersenyum, lalu membuka mata. Jimin hampir terkekeh melihat wajah kaget dengan bibir yang mempout lucu dihadapannya. "Sedang apa kau?" Yoongi terkekeh, entah kenapa mencubiti bibir tebal Jimin membuatnya senang.

"Hyung?"

"Emh?"

"Sayang?" Yoongi menunduk sekilas, ia tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gusi lucunya. Kemudian mendongak lagi menatap Jimin.

"Yeah, Jiminie!"

"Kau cantik."

"Aku tampan!"

"Lalu aku apa?"

"Kau jelek!"

"Tapi kau mendesah untukku."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tak mengerti, Jimin."

"Sama."

"Kau gila?"

"Ya, aku gila karnamu."

"Jimin!"

"Ehe." Yoongi menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mantan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya lagi itu. "Mandilah lebih dulu, aku akan keluar sebentar." Yoongi mengangguk, ia melihat Jimin yang mengambil celana baru dan keluar dari kamar.

Beruntung, keadaan dorm sedang sepi pagi ini, mungkin karna sang leader dan hyung tertua masih kelelahan berkat kegiatannya tadi malam serta yang lain tengah bermalam diagensi mereka. Jimin berjalan kedapur demi menemukan pakaian mereka yang tertinggal. Satu persatu dipungut Jimin.

Ia mengambil baju Yoongi yang tergeletak diatas meja, kemudia terkekeh mengingat kegiatannya tadi malam. Lalu seketika rautnya berubah kerutan timbul pada dahinya.

"Jadi, Yoongi-hyung milikku? Sudah jadi kekasihku?" terdiam sebentar memikirkan apapun yang terjadi semalam, "HUUH, YEAAH! Min Yoongi milikku kembali sekarang." Pekiknya kegirangan.

Dengan cepat Jimin kembali kekamar, pandangannya menyebar keseluruh sudut ruangan. Mengetahui Yoongi tidak ada diranjangnya. Lantas Jimin berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Matanya menemukan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menyabuni tubuhnya, tanpa tau seseorang sedang memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

Jimin ber woah ria, melihat pinggul seksi milik kekasihnya. Tanpa disadari, adik kecilnya kembali menegang dibawah sana. Ia menelan lidah sendiri saat menatap dan merasakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, celananya ia lepas lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah. Memegang kejantannannya yang semakin menegang.

Jimin mulai menggerakkannya naik turun dengan ritme cepat. Ia berfantasi dengan tubuh didepannya. Merasa ada suara lain selain suara jatuhnya air, Yoongi menghadap kebelakang. Batapa kagetnya ia melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap lapar padanya. Belum lagi tangan Jimin yang sedang bermain dengan adiknya, membuat Yoongi mengaga seketika.

Yoongi mematung, melihat Jimin yang mendekat. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, menumbruk tubuh Yoongi dengan ciumannya. Saking brutal dan kasarnya ciuman itu membuat tubuh Yoongi, terdorong hingga punggung dan kepalanya menabrak dinding dingin kamar mandi.

Yoongi kembali mendesah karna pagutan panas mereka, membuat ereksi Jimin semakin tidak sabar untuk menyapa lagi hole sempit milik kekasihnya.

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya, "Jimin, aku lelah dan ini masih sakit."

"Tapi kau tegang lagi." Yoongi menunduk melihat ereksinya yang kembali menegang karna berdesakan dengan milik Jimin.

"sial." Gerutu Yoongi hampir tak terdengar.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin meraih kedua tangannya lalu meletakkan diatas shower dengan air yang masih keluar. "Tetap seperti ini. Dan jika kau mendesah karna godaanku, maka aku akan melanjutkan yang tadi malam."

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jimin menyeringai, ia mulai dari rahang mengemutnya bagaikan permen. Tak lama mulut dengan bibir tebal itu turun, kepala miring menyesap leher Yoongi. Yoongi menahannya dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

Jimin melumat dan menggigit kecil kulit yang sudah memburu akibatnya semalam. Membuat warnanya semakin terang. Kekanan kiri ia terus mengisap menjilatnya tanpa lelah. Tangannya tak diam, meremas kedua bokong sintal dengan lihainya.

Bibirnya kembali turun menemukan kedua putting Yoongi yang menegak karna nafsu yang semakin membesar. Jimin mengulum puting itu, tangannya memainkan putting yang tidak tersentuh. Hangat, licin lembut sangat jelas terasa oleh Yoongi. Ia menggenggam kuat gagang shower sambil menutup mata, menikmati kegiatan Jimin.

Jimin beralih keputing lainnya. Yang kali ini membuat Yoongi hampir mendesah, karna ia menggigitnya agak keras. Kepala Yoongi sudah terasa pusing karna Jimin terus memberikan kenikmatan padanya.

Puas dengan dada Yoongi ia turun dan berjongkook menatap ereksi Yoongi yang telah basah akan precumnya. Tak ingin bermain lebih lama, Jimin mulai mengarahkan milik Yoongi kedalam mulutnya. Ini pertama kali Yoongi merasakannya. Merakan Jimin memanjakan kemaluan Yoongi dengan mulutnya.

Mulut Yoongi terbuka, kemudian kembali menggigit bibirnya, saat Jimin mengisap kasar serta memainkan bolanya. Tak lama, ia mengangkat satu kaki Yoongi untuk diletakkan dibahunya. Ia mulai menjilat lubang pantat Yoongi. "A-akh, Jimin!" Akhirnya, Jimin tersenyum disela kegiatannya.

Hingga Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya, Yoongi membuka mata dan menunduk merasa heran dengan Jimin. ternyata ia sedang menjilat jemarinya, sesudah itu ia langsung memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi secara perlahan. Yoongi berteriak, kesakitan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa nikmat itu mulai terasa. Jimin pun menambah jarinya, membuat Yoongi melayang penuh kenikmatan.

"Terus, Jimin!" Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya, ia ingin lebih.

Jimin mengerti, ia berdiri mengangkat kaki Yoongi kepinggangnya. Serta mengerahkan kejantanannya yang menegak kelubang kenikmatan Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi terlepas dan jatuh kebahu Jimin. ia menarik nafas mencoba merilekskan tubuh.

"Akk!" wajah Jimin mendekat, mencium lembut bibir Yoongi. Bersamaan dengan itu Yoongi merasa perih dilubang pantatnya. Namun jimin tetap meneruskannya dengan mengalihkan rasa sakit dalam ciumannya.

"Akkhh." Yoongi menjerit panjang, saat milik Jimin masuk seutuhnya didalamnya.

"Boleh, aku melakukannya sekarang?" Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan sayunya.

Jimin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Yoongi. Hingga Yoongi merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa didalam sana.

Yoongi kembali mendesah, Jimin berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Membuat Yoongi menggelinjang kenikmatan. Yoongi meremas kuat kepala Jimin.

Suara berisik dari bertemunya kulit memenuhi kamar mandi. Jimin semakin gencar menumbuk prostat Yoongi. Hingga rasa ngilu menghampiri mereka. Ereksi Jimin berkedut didalamnya, nafas meraka semakin memburu.

"Jimh, aku."

"Bersama Yoongihh!"

Keduanya klimaks bersama, desahan panjang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Yoongi lelah dan bersandar ditubuh Jimin. Jimin menarik ereksinya keluar, kemudian membersihkan tubuh mereka.

Setelahnya, ia menggendong Yoongi. Membawanya untuk duduk ditepi ranjang. "Tahan sebentar, sayang." Jimin mencari pakaian untuknya dan Yoongi, lalu kembali untuk memakaikannya.

Mata Yoongi semakin menyipit karna mengantuk. Selesai dengan bajunya Jimin berlutut dihadapan Yoongi setelah mencium sekilas dahi dan pipinya.

Yoongi ikut menunduk mencium kilat bibir Jimin, "Sekarang biarkan aku tidur. Kau membuatku kembali mengantuk."

Jimin terkekeh, "Emh, tidurlah. Aku aka nada untuk memelukmu." Jawabnya dengan tatapan lembut kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dan membaringkan diri diikuti Jimin disebelahnya. Mereka berpelukan dibawah selimut, tangan Jimin mengelus halus punggung kekasihnya. "Terima kasih, Yoongi-ku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga." Setelahnya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari Yoongi. Jimin ikut menutup mata dan tidur dengan wajah yang menempel dikepala sang kekasih.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _ **Daku cuman bisa berharap ada yang baca disamping kompor. APA INI? Daku gak puas ini gak hot, hot in aja deh sendiri. Dan apa, 2k cuman buat naena astogeh.**_

 _ **Udah ah, males mikirin, ehe.**_

 _ **Tapi ini berlebihan yeheth**_


End file.
